Pieces of the Heart
by Tracy137
Summary: Jack Gallagher finds his sister; she’s staying with someone not too far from the hospital – what happens when he finds out her ‘mentor’ is as off the wall as he is? JGxOFC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Mental' or any of its characters. The series is the property of Fox. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already! But I do own the story itself and the non-'Mental' Characters…. :O)**_

_**This is my first 'Mental' fanfic. It is based on Jack Gallagher and the rest of the 'Mental'' cast and series; I really like Jack, just not with Nora, so she's never really in the picture here – sorry to all the Jack/Nora shippers out there. But it will feature his sister on and off through the story.**_

_**I do not intend to rip off any other writer so if this premise has been done before I'm sorry, I just hope mine is different enough for it not to be too boring. But if I digress from the series too much don't shoot me as I'm old, and the brain (what little I have) is not what it used to be! LOL!**_

_**If you've read any of my other stuff and liked it, hopefully you'll like this too.**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Jack Gallagher finds his sister; she's staying with someone not too far from the hospital – what happens when he finds out her 'mentor' is as off the wall as he is? JGxOFC**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter One**_

Jack Gallagher stood outside the little house, that stood in the non descript street in a reasonably nice part of Los Angeles – just as he had at some point every day for the last two weeks. His sister, Rebecca, had left another note; this time _finally_ telling him where she was.

However, she hadn't mentioned whether he could see her; so he'd come here every day just on the off chance he might possibly catch a glimpse of his missing sibling, but had yet to summon the courage to contact her directly.

He had to tread carefully; he'd had limited contact with her over the last three years, his parents had had none. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off; if she ran this time, he had no way of knowing if she'd ever make contact with him again.

Still, he was fairly sure that if he continued loitering here like this, pretty soon he'd be mistaken for a stalker or something. Taking a deep breath he strode up the short path and knocked on the door; no answer.

Sighing, he turned to leave; just then an old truck lumbered up the road and pulled into the drive. A woman got out and grabbed some bags of groceries; Jack sprinted back down the path and turned back to watch her.

She looked really preoccupied; her hair was all over the place and she was muttering to herself about "why can't stupid big brothers just _say_ when they've used all the damn milk?"

She was quite attractive he decided; curvy in all the right places, an oval face framed by light auburn hair and, as she glanced down the drive, big blue eyes.

She got to her door and let herself in. Before he could think about it, Jack hurried back up the path and spoke just as she was about to shut the door "is Rebecca here please?" He tried really hard to keep the tremor out of his voice, he wasn't sure he'd succeeded.

The woman stopped, held the door for a moment; then the deep frown she'd had since arriving disappeared. In fact she smiled, and her whole face softened "you must be Jack, please come in. Becca's told me all about you." For some absurd reason he couldn't fathom, that last statement brought a lump to his throat; his sister spoke of him.

After she'd shut the door she showed him through to the kitchen "excuse me whilst I put this lot away. Oh and excuse the mess, but with a house full it's a nightmare to stay tidy and I wasn't expecting visitors. I'm Alexandra Holloway – but you can call me Lexie."

He nodded; just desperate to hear about Becca. Finally he could contain his questions no longer "how is she; is she alright, doing okay; do I need to worry more than I already am?"

She smiled "she's doing very well; of course paranoid schizophrenia is a huge illness to cope with, but her medication regime has been changed and she's doing so much better now than when I first met her, she hardly seems like the same woman."

"Good, that's good."

"Do you want a drink – I have proper British teabags; my dad sends me care packages with all my favourite stuff in it. Decent teabags, chocolate bourbon biscuits..." she chuckled.

Jack smiled in return "yeah, tea would be great. I usually stick to coffee..."

"Oh me too" Lexie nodded "when I'm anywhere but at home I have coffee; I love the Americans, but they can't make a decent cuppa to save their lives. The Boston Tea Party has a lot to answer for" she nodded sagely.

Jack chuckled "how did you come to know my sister?"

"Bex is a patient of a friend of mine; Edward Parks. He's her psychiatrist at County General, and he was very concerned that she wasn't coping well with the hospital environment once her condition was stabilised. However the hospital wouldn't release her until they knew she had a 'mentor' and somewhere to live."

She smiled reassuringly "that's when Ed called me; he knows I have personal experience of mental health issues, can deal with the unexpected and would be willing to also be Becca's mentor."

"You have the same condition?" Jack was surprised; she didn't seem to have any of the usual indicators.

"Oh no, I don't suffer from PS, but I do – or least _did_ – have my own mental health issues." She waved a hand at his curious look "long story, won't bore you with it – just call me the next time you have insomnia and I'll tell you then; if that doesn't send you to sleep, nothing will."

Jack laughed "I can see why Becca would like you; you're not really par for the course. She likes people who are a little...off centre."

Lexie nodded with a cheeky grin "that's me..._all_ the way off centre." She shrugged "I tried normal once" she paused, her face becoming thoughtful "but I decided it wasn't for me."

Jack continued to grin; there was something about her that put him at ease. He could see why his troubled sister would feel safe with this woman.

He looked around now at the debris around the lower floor "I take it you and Becca don't live here alone?"

Lexie followed his gaze "oh no, even I couldn't produce fallout on this scale with only one person's help. Sometimes my brother stays over, as he has this past weekend, and then of course there's my eleven year old daughter. Now she _could _produce this sort of nuclear waste all on her Jonesy, the fact that she has my brother to help her is just a bonus as far as she's concerned."

She continued to make the drinks and pick up after her family and his sister as they chatted. Eventually she sat down and indicated a chair for him "Becca's doing well you know – better than you might be thinking she could. I've been trying to get her to talk to you; she seemed to be thinking about it..."

"She's been leaving me notes and stuff at work; about two weeks ago she left a note with your address on it saying "I'm here." I just didn't know if that meant I could come see her or not."

"So you waited?"

Jack looked at the floor a little shamefacedly "not really" he looked up and held Lexie's gaze "I came straight over actually. Stood outside the house and just watched, I've been doing that every day for the last two weeks. Finally today I figured I better knock before your neighbours think you've got a stalker."

Lexie laughed out loud and Jack grinned – her laugh was infectious; a bright, happy noise that made you feel like you could cope with the world. Finally, after he told her of his work at Warton Memorial, he had to go and so did Lexie "I have to go out too – but I'll drop by the hospital in the next couple of days; after I've asked Bex if it's alright for you to carry on 'stalking' us." She smiled at him.

But then she sobered and looked sad; Jack felt like the sun had dimmed, she certainly had a way with her "I'm sorry I have to do that – I would hate it if someone was telling me I couldn't automatically see my brother when I wanted to; or at least have contact with someone who's with him..."

Jack held up a hand "it's fine; I totally understand and you're right, it's up to Becca and what _she_ wants to do. At least I've got something good to tell our parents when I call them tonight; it'll be a real relief to them and a major change for me."

"How long's it been since you had contact with her?" Lexie looked genuinely concerned and interested about his relationship with his sister, and for that Jack was grateful; he felt he wasn't alone any more with his fight to make contact with her.

"I've had a few phone calls over the last six months; she doesn't speak, but I can hear her breathing, then the notes started. She doesn't really say anything in them as such – I got some Jasmine in the first, after I mentioned it to her in a call. The next one had a single piece of my favourite chocolate in it, then the next one after that had a key ring with 'world's greatest brother' on it" Jack never admitted he cried about that "and finally the last one had your address on it. But before that – nothing."

"Your parents?"

"They haven't heard from her at all for the last three years – she won't call, write...nothing" Jack sighed "we don't have any idea why, and Mum's feeling really hurt and worried; she doesn't say much, but I know. I just can't do anything about it; if Becca thinks I'm taking sides she'll bolt again and I _can't_ lose her."

Lexie nodded "life sucks – get used to it."

Jack's eyebrows went up "have you?"

Lexie nodded brightly "Yup – once I learned that the light at the end of the tunnel was some little git with a torch, I cheered right up."

Jack laughed out loud "you really do have a way with words."

Lexie grinned "that's what Becca says; she says that I'm just like..."

"What?" Jack would take any little snippets about his sister he could; _any _information was worth hunting for.

"Doesn't matter..." Lexie shook her head, blushing.

Jack touched her wrist "OUCH!"

Lexie sat back quickly "damn; that's some static shock you got there Jack – what do you do, wear nylon boxer shorts?"

He chuckled as they both rubbed their sore hands "I swear I saw sparks flying!"

"Yeah well, wear wellington's next time you come, 'kay?" Lexie shook her arm; the shock had virtually ricocheted up to her shoulder.

"I can come again?" Jack grinned broadly.

"Sure – look" she said suddenly decisively "even if Bex_ is_ a little unsure about meeting you, at least _I_ can keep you up to speed right? Anyway, I doubt very much if your sister will mind me chatting to you; she loves you."

Jack nodded, a lump in his throat - he knew that, despite all her problems, Becca loved him, but it was nice to hear all the same. Lexie scribbled something on a scrap of paper "here's my home number and my mobile...sorry, cell phone number. If you need anything, just call – alright?"

Jack could've hugged her, but restrained himself "yeah, sure – yeah."

She looked at her watch "I really have to go – I've got an appointment..."

"Sure, no problem." He pocketed the paper "and thanks for this...and looking after Becca; I know she can't be easy..."

"Your sister is doing a lot better than you might think. She's just taking it a day at a time right now; I'm sorry I can't give you better news than that."

"Hey listen, she's not stuck in some institution somewhere or lying in a gutter – that's streets ahead of my worst nightmare..." Jack nodded and took his leave.

As he got back on his bike he sighed with relief; maybe his life wasn't going so terribly after all...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNING: SOME MILD VIOLENCE (AND POSSIBLY SOME MILD BAD LANGUAGE) – SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_Summary:_ Jack Gallagher has met his sister's 'mentor'; he's impressed – but what will he and the rest of the staff at Wharton Memorial make of her 'special' skills, when she puts them to use at the hospital? JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Jack looked up in surprise as Nora Skoff came in almost at a run "we have an incident downstairs in Admissions – a guy's gone nuts with a knife!"

"On my way..." Jack's usually happy face had become immediately serious.

When they reached the lobby he saw a small crowd gathering near the man with a knife; he was about to demand why security hadn't got them all out of harms way, but his eyes widened in amazement when he saw a figure edging out of the crowd - and that is was none other than Lexie.

Before anyone could stop her she'd stepped in front of the irate guy "hey, HEY!" she called; then smiled "that's an unusual knife; what is it?"

He glanced at her "what? Oh yeah, it's a hunting knife..." he waved it vaguely.

"Ah I see; any particular period, 'coz it looks old" she shrugged nonchalantly. She didn't make that much eye contact with him; stood slightly side on, so that he could see all of what she was doing, which seemed to put him somewhat at ease.

"Period?" he frowned slightly, but the waving of the blade faltered. Everyone seemed frozen in place; keen to see how this would play out. Jack made sure he was in a position where he could intervene though if Lexie looked to be in trouble. But he held back; there was no point making a bad situation worse...

"Yeah...umm...you know – age, time it was made. See I collect weapons like that. I've got _loads_ of swords and stuff." The man rolled his eyes "no, seriously I have."

He still looked unconvinced "Like what?"

"Well, I've got a lot of Viking weaponry – a sword, a hunting knife; that's my favourite by the way, and a hunting axe. It's smaller than a battle axe, but still a weapon to be reckoned with. Then I've got two tribal blades, a medieval hand and a half sword – so called because it needs a hand and then a bit of one to even fit on the hilt before you reach the pommel at the end."

Jack and Nora noticed that all the time she was chatting; and it did sound like she was just chatting with a friend, she was still not making a lot of eye contact, she kept her voice pitched reasonably low and her hands were where the man could see them.

They were either showing him what she meant about the hand and a half sword, or just keeping them up and palms open; and she was constantly watching his movements and facial expressions. It was...enlightening.

"It's really big that sword; I struggle to lift it to be honest, and it's a re-enactment one so it's not as heavy as the ones they would've really used in that time period. I have a lot of respect for the warriors of the past." Jack saw one of the security guards hesitantly approaching the man; but an imperceptible head shake from Lexie had him holding his ground.

Without missing a beat she continued "and then I've also got a set of samurai swords – I can use them by the way; they are _very_ cool. A sort of Japanese tribal sword - that's _huge _and _seriously_ heavy, so it's really just for display only.

Finally, for my birthday last year my brother bought me a native American dagger – it has a picture of wolves on it; I love wolves, they're my favourite animal in the world."

The man nodded, clearly impressed "I like wolves too; they're very intelligent."

"And shy" Lexie nodded "they don't usually attack humans unless they're forced to through fear or hunger. They have a really strong family/ pack unit, and a social structure very much like our own. They're too maligned for me; and it's a shame as it's so undeserved."

She pulled a face and the man nodded "I feel sorry for them too. You have a _lot_ of stuff; why?"

Lexie grinned and spotted a mug on the side "oh, there's a drink over there...do you mind, I'm parched?" He shrugged and she moved slowly over to the chair near the cup.

"Sure..."

"Thank you" the man nodded and flashed a smile "so, my swords and stuff..." she pulled a face "machine coffee_, blech!_ No sugar; ah well its warm and wet; beggars can't be choosers right?"

He was visibly relaxing in her company and all could see it. There was still a lot of tension in the room, but it was lessening. Carl Belle was making noises about cops and guns, but Nora elbowed him in the side and shushed him. She knew the last thing they needed was a major incident in the facility.

"You don't like coffee? Is it because you're English?" The man asked; the knife dropping another inch.

"Oh go you!" Lexie smiled "you're _good_. Yes, I am English, thank you for noticing. No, I like coffee, just not as much as tea – I'm sorry but America is great at many things; but making a decent cuppa is not one of them. As I told a friend not long ago" she grinned; and Jack followed suit remembering their conversation, which drew an interested stare from Belle "the Boston Tea Party has a lot to answer for."

The man chuckled and Lexie nodded "I'm Alexandra Holloway – my friends call me Lexie."

"I'm Tyrone Woods – my friends call me Ty...or at least I think they would if I had any" he sighed.

"Life sucks right?" she nodded at the seat close by him "mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead – I'm sorry about all this; and yeah, it does..."

"What do you intend to do with the knife?"

"I...umm...I figured I'd die."

"How? Planning is everything – though to be honest when _I_ tried to kill myself, it _was_ a spur of the moment decision. I wanted my husband, he was dead – the obvious answer was to die too."

"Really?" She held out her arms, palms up, and he saw the vicious scars across her wrists "wow, that looks bad."

Lexie nodded calmly "oh it is" she replied matter of factly "they're eleven years old now too, so you can imagine what they looked like when I did it. But then I _meant_ to do it – I _wanted_ to die. No cry for help, no need for attention; just a longing for death." Jack frowned; she sounded so matter of fact about it, it was sad.

"How did you survive? I mean you say you meant to die, and they sure look like you weren't foolin' around." He nodded at her scars as he sank into a chair; but immediately raised the blade when a guard went towards him "hey! Hey, back off – me and Lexie is just talking that's all!"

Lexie glowered at the guard; and Ty nodded "see? She ain't afraid of me!"

"No, I'm not." Lexie shook her head at the guard; all the time Tyrone had the knife, he was a risk. The guard nodded and back up a little. She carried on talking and drew Ty's attention back to her; Jack was very impressed. "It was a fluke I survived at all...a chance."

"Really? So what happened?"

"Well, my mum found me, she wasn't meant to call round but she did. She got me to the hospital; they patched me up - transfusions and stuff. Then I got help" she tapped her head "of course it wasn't as easy as it sounds. I self harmed for six years after that; it was my way of coping with life. Self harming and suicide isn't necessarily linked; it's just for me when suicide failed, I felt _I'd_ failed...self harming was just my way of showing outside what a failure I felt I was inside."

She shrugged off her battered leather jacket and showed him her arms – faint ones that went right up and into her t-shirt sleeves "I've got a few on my legs and stomach too. But I'm not complaining; it was my decision to self harm and I accept the consequences.

Mum read me the riot act, at a loud volume after the suicide attempt though, for four and half hours; until my lovely big brother took over. Zack cried; and that made me feel worse than all the yelling my mum did, or anything the silent treatment from my dad achieved.

My brother and me are _very _close; he's five years older than I am, and yet we're like twins" she smiled at Tyrone; the love in her face for her sibling made Jack's heart lurch as his thoughts immediately turned to Becca.

"He's my hero; and he _never_ cries, so when I made him actually _sob_...I felt awful. _Really_ guilty; so I gave him my absolute word of honour that I would _never_ do it again. He knew I set a lot of stock on a promise and I wouldn't break it. He also reminded me that my baby daughter needed me more than ever without her daddy around."

"And you were okay after that?" Ty's eyebrows were raised sceptically.

"Oh Lord no!" Lexie chuckled "like I said, I self harmed for years. Clinical depression, and that's what I was diagnosed with, is a lot different to most types of depression.

It's a lack of a particular chemical in the brain – so you could have _the _best life in the world and still feel like ending it all; to find that your beloved husband is dead and you're no longer pregnant and are actually a mother of a baby that wasn't due for another two weeks...well" she shrugged "it's not going to have a Hallmark ending, that's for sure."

"So you got help though, right?"

"Yeah – I got help because I realised I would be doing the same to _my_ family, that my best friend Ralph had done to his when he died. It was cruel and selfish."

"Coward's way out right? That's what everyone says!" Ty was getting angry again.

"No. No, it's not actually." Lexie kept her voice calm and chatty "I think people who say that have never seen a suicide victim before the act. It takes a _lot_ of courage to kill yourself; to make the decision to end your life and find a way to do it."

She fingered her scars thoughtfully "but it _is_ selfish _and_ cruel because our suffering is over – whatever you believe comes next...Valhalla, Heaven, Limbo Land" Jack smiled "even oblivion; for us, _this_ is all gone" she waved her arm around the foyer "but for those we've left behind, the nightmare's just starting."

She sighed "I'll tell you about Ralph some time if you want. But for today we need to figure out what _you_ want to do."

"I want to die."

"And you thought that if you bottled it, by coming here and waving a knife around someone would shoot you and do it for you?" He nodded "they have a name for that – SBC; suicide by cop. It's not very nice, Ty."

She gestured to the security guards "these men are here to really just help the doctor's ensure patient and visitor safety. They would be devastated if they had to kill someone, wouldn't you?" the men nodded.

"See? It's not fair to put that sort of responsibility on someone – couldn't you have gone for SBW instead?"

"SBW? What's that?" Ty frowned in confusion.

"Suicide by wife" Lexie indicated his wedding ring "just tell her "yeah your butt _does_ look big in those trousers, are you sure you're not trying to eclipse the sun?" You'd be dead before you hit the floor." She said it all straight-faced, but a chuckle echoed round the room; Belle ground his teeth and frowned; how the hell could this stranger be so good at _his_ job? He should be there acting the hero, not that stupid woman!

Even Ty smiled, but then sobered "my wife left me for my best friend."

"Ooh, that's harsh" Lexie pulled a face, then shrugged "but hey she was nothing you'd want to keep right? People like that are nasty; and you don't want that kind of influence in your life – I bet she insulted you and put you down a lot?"

"Yeah; how did you know?"

"I had a boyfriend like that once – that's yet another story for another time." Lexie grinned "my life's not been a bowl of cherries either, but at the end I survived right? Even, I have to admit, when I didn't want to. Seems you're going to be like me Ty; a reluctant survivor. But that's the best kind, because we can help others like us."

"Like you're doing for me?"

"If that's how you see it, then yeah; I guess in a way we pay it forward - just like that movie. But _I_ just see two damaged people having a chat." She gestured to all the others in the room "everyone in this room is damaged Ty; whether they admit it to themselves or not.

The moment something terrible happens to you, it colours you forever – how you deal with that, shows how damaged you are. The more bad things happen, the more damage we have to cope with. But don't let people fool you; _everyone_ is damaged goods." She looked at his weapon _"I_ don't want you to die, Ty – so can I have the knife?"

"It's a special one" he muttered "it's an Inuit hunting knife; it's made of caribou antler, sinew wrapping and a really good blade – my grandpa had it a long time, then my dad and now me; it dates back to the 1800's I think. I'd hate for it to just get lost...would _you_ keep it, Lexie?"

She held out her hand "sure, I'd keep it if you want me to – in fact, let's just call it a loaner, 'kay? As soon as you're well enough, I'll give it back. You should hand it on in your own family, Ty."

He smiled "you're good people, Lexie. Thank you." He looked round "I guess I'm in trouble?"

She nodded "a little bit; but this is a good hospital and I'm sure the doctor's here will help you get better."

"Would you come visit me?" He looked so pathetically hopeful that Jack's own heart went out to the man "I get lonely; that's another reason why I wanted to die."

"Of course; as soon as it's convenient for you to have visitors I'll stop by and see you." She rooted around in her pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen; she scribbled some numbers down "here's my home phone and my...cell number; that's what you guys call a mobile right? A cell?"

Ty nodded and pocketed the paper "you ain't been here too long, have you?"

Lexie looked very sad for a moment and shook her head "no; about a year actually. My cousin died of cancer and his wife committed suicide; me and my other cousin got custody of their little boy – but we felt it wasn't fair for him to be ferried between here and the UK. So me and Molly, my daughter, moved here to the so-called 'City of Angels'. That way he goes a week with me and a week with Byron.

We live in different neighbourhoods, but the school is a very good one and the principal is nice; he said that although I'm out of their catchment Jamie doesn't need to register at a different school for when he's with me."

She grinned "I have a friend staying at the moment" Jack smiled as he thought of Bex; and realised that at least his sister still had enough good judgement to realise Lexie was a good person and not run off again.

"My brother, Zachary, stops over a few nights a week – he's in the middle of a divorce, his wife left him for someone he thought was a friend too –so he's a bit fragile and needs the company and then there's Molly and now also James. My house will explode if anyone else stays over, and it's never really tidy - but it's nice to have a lot of family so close."

Ty nodded and handed over the knife; as soon as he did the security guys moved in and led him away "remember – as soon as you want, let me know and I'll come visit...I promise."

Ty nodded and went with the guards. Jack ambled over as if he hadn't been poised to pull her out of the way; that he hadn't edged round the crowd to ensure he was also very close to her "you're good. Are you a psychiatrist?"

Lexie roared with laughter as the crowd started to disperse "a trick cyclist? Oh Lord no! I couldn't do your job for all the tea in china!"

Jack shook his head even as he smiled "come on Lex – you knew exactly how to handle that guy; that wasn't a lucky break."

She shrugged and blushed "it wasn't all that, Jack – it was something you or your friend could've done a lot more easily than I did" she nodded to include Nora.

The other woman nodded in agreement, making a mental note to question Jack about how he knew this Lexie later on, but added "however we're trained for it."

"What do you do for a living?" Jack asked.

Lexie blushed even redder "I'm sort of a dog...technician I suppose you'd call me – I work with dogs that will otherwise be put down; I figure out their problems and then rehabilitate them.

So far all my charges have been successfully adopted – they were good dogs though; good dogs owned by bad people. Once you show them not all humans are the same and that now they're safe, it's a cake walk really." She was still blushing furiously, and was looking more at the floor than them, as she finished explaining.

Jack tilted her chin so she had to look at him instead; he smiled "don't blush – that's a good thing to do. Saving a life from destruction; it's not much different from what we do here if you think about it." Belle snorted in disgust and stalked further away – only _that_ idiot would say that a woman who helped _dogs,_ was in the same league as a qualified psychiatrist!

The others ignored him. "What I do with dogs is nothing like what you do with your patients" Lexie frowned.

Jack shook his head "oh you'd be surprised – a hurt, wounded and angry soul is the same whatever body it resides in; you've proven that today. It's just that animals are more inclined to lash out and bite because they can't talk."

"Oh they _can_ talk, actually" Lexie nodded. "If you watch their body language closely, you can tell _exactly _how they'll react to things. People are the same – do you ever watch that show 'Lie to Me'?"

"I do actually" Jack nodded "I've learnt a lot – why?"

"Well, that's all true – it's what I do. I've tended to do it with people all my life, but it's only the last few years that I figured out that it works with dogs too." She shrugged "I should really be working with my brother – Zack and I inherited our uncle's company; I'm not really business minded, but it was also another reason me and Molly moved to this part of the US."

She sighed "last year totally sucked. I lost my mum, one of my favourite cousins _and_ his wife, a much loved great uncle and his partner. Four to natural causes and one to suicide; I felt like I spent nearly the whole damn year attending funerals and wearing black."

Jack nodded "it must seem like that at times. You like you've coped well though."

Lexie shrugged "you wouldn't have said that if you'd seen me at the time – but eventually what else can you do? The entire bloody family falls to its knees – someone has to take charge and in a way it was good that I did, because it stopped _me _falling apart."

"The company you inherited, is it local then?" Nora asked; changing the subject. She felt Jack's line of questioning was becoming far too personal.

"Oh yeah – and it's a _very_ large one too; but I don't talk about it as everyone then gets all bug eyed and stuff about it." Lexie rolled her eyes "I get fed up with all the suck ups to be honest. Basically, I help Zack out when he needs it; otherwise he does the company and I help the dogs. It's a partnership that works excellently" she grinned suddenly "well, it works for us anyway."

Dr Belle came back over then and was all smiles - most local companies to Warton Memorial were pharmaceutical and Belle loved to be their link to the hospital; especially the big ones. But both Nora and Jack noticed that immediately he approached her, Lexie stiffened and her whole demeanour changed. "Hi, I'm Doctor Belle..."

Her face took on a wary appearance; Jack shot a look at Nora who gave a slight shrug. "Hello" Lexie nodded; deftly stepping back as he went to move closer to her and quickly extricating her hand from his.

"You did a wonderful job with that lunatic – I would've just called the cops and let them handle him" he smiled ingratiatingly.

Lexie took another step backwards and towards Jack; without thinking, he stepped forward as if to protect her. Nora watched with mild curiosity, they both did it without conscious thought she was sure of that; she also knew there was a back story here – she definitely intended to find out what it was.

Belle looked from Jack to Lexie and a minute frown flickered across his face; it was obvious he thought the same "do you two know each other already?"

"Yes" Lexie nodded decisively "we do. Well, I must get on – can you give me a ring on my cell later Jack, and I'll give you the info you requested?" he nodded, knowing she was talking about Becca. His gratitude for her leaving his sister out of the conversation clear in his eyes - but she could see he was also amused at her for leaving Belle just hanging. Nora looked from one to the other and began to figure out the connection.

"Can I walk you out?" Belle smiled; but Lexie wasn't alone in noticing that it didn't reach his eyes.

"Why? Do I look like I need help to exit the building?" Large blue eyes regarded him seriously; Belle's smile faltered briefly and Jack fought to hide his smirk.

Belle decided to laugh "oh you do have a wicked sense of humour, don't you?" he chuckled.

Lexie however noted the forced nature of the mirth and merely buried the scowl; this man she _didn't_ like, and she was battling very hard not to show it. Instead she slapped on an equally false smile and replied over brightly "yes, don't I just!"

Jack had to turn away as the obviousness of her dislike washed over Belle's head, and the look on his face left you in no doubt that he thought he'd got round the woman.

Brushing off his insistence on seeing her out, knowing he would merely use it as a chance to pump her for information about Jack and how she knew him; she turned to leave. Just then bumping into Arturo – she noted the dark look the man gave Belle, before schooling his features into a bland mask as the other doctor looked at him.

Lexie hid her frown and decided to get to the bottom of the political manoeuvring the next time she came. But something told her that if this Belle guy was at the bottom of it; and whatever 'it' was, it wasn't going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME VIOLENCE (AND POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE) SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

Summary: Jack finds himself totally intrigued by Lexie, and enlisting her help with a young patient and his dog. JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Lexie's mobile rang a few days later. "Lex? It's Jack."

"Hey Jack – s'up?" he could tell she was with a dog; either that or the person had a serious cold from all the snuffling and snorting that was going on. Suddenly she murmured something and then "ewwwww! Do _not _flick all that slimy gob on me, you foul beast!"

Jack laughed "I hope that's a dog with you and not a human."

Lexie chuckled "yup; and sadly he's a dog with drool issues – every time he shakes his head I get covered in great thick strings of dog slobber...yuk much?"

"Not a good look I agree."

"I take it this is not a social call?" Lexie smiled into the phone, not realising that she was mirroring Jack's smile at the other end.

"Sadly not this time; I need your help." Jack cut to the chase.

"Oh and there I thought you were ringing me just to hear my lovely English tones." She gave a fake sob "I'm hurt."

Jack grinned "it's important; but I'll ring later just to hear you chat about the British weather if you like."

"No; no, don't bother trying to get round me now – the damage is done." She gave a dramatic sigh "so...what do you want?"

"Got a patient with a pet; little boy of nine, with a Doberman – he tried to kill the dog."

Lexie took a moment "so why's he with you? Some kids act out, doesn't mean they need a shrink – perhaps he just doesn't like the dog?"

"Playing the 'devil's advocate'?" Jack could see what she was doing – but these were all options he'd considered.

"Well? Do I need to?"

"No – the boy usually adores the dog; they've been together since it was a pup; and up until eighteen months ago the dog was actually his mother's pet."

"So what's changed?"

"The mother died. It wasn't too bad to start with; he and the dog were inseparable. But it seems this is not the first time he's tried the hurt the animal, and the father hasn't got a clue what's going on."

"How often and since when?" Lexie was all business now.

"About three times and in the last two months."

"I'm on my way..." there was another pause "well...as soon as I've washed my hands and got the slobber off."

Jack hung up smiling.

0-0-0-0

Twenty minutes later he was showing Lexie into a room with a small boy and a large dog in it. The dog had his middle wrapped in bandages - he looked severely depressed and more than a little wary of his young owner.

Jack watched Lexie tip her head to one side as she regarded the duo. The boy looked up; huge green eyes blinked at her briefly "my dog does that when he's confused." The small chin thrust in the direction of the animal.

"So do I – I don't know why. I've done it ever since I was small; my brother used to try and make me believe I was raised by wolves until I was four, which was when our parents found me...under a gooseberry bush of all things."

"Were you?"

Lexie shook her head "not unless my parents were werewolves. My brother just loved to tease me; still does actually."

"Did you believe him though?" The green eyes had taken on an anxious twist to them.

"Sometimes – but not about being raised by wolves" Lexie pointed to the end of the bed "can I sit down? I've been running around a field with a couple of huge dogs for three hours" she sighed "I'm knackered."

"Knackered? What does that mean?"

"I'm exhausted – they are very strong and enjoy towing me around. They're new, so getting them to behave is proving...interesting."

The boy nodded at the bed "you can sit down."

"Thanks." Lexie pointed to the dog "what's his name?"

"Deeogee." Green eyes regarded her; watching, Lexie noted.

She grinned "that's very clever." The boy finally returned the grin and seemed to relax.

Jack sighed – he hadn't got it; however, _she_ clearly had. _"What's_ so clever? Come on Lex, spill – I didn't get it. I feel like I failed the test."

"You did." The boy nodded "it's not difficult; the lady here understood the joke straight up."

"Deeogee – think about it Jack" Lexie chuckled; he still frowned, so she took pity on him "D.O.G...deeogee. Get it?"

"I got it" Jack groaned slapping a hand to his forehead; earning a reluctant chuckle from the boy.

"For a bona fide doctor you sure are stupid!" the little lad crowed delightedly. "You a doctor?" he asked Lexie.

"Nope – but I do help dogs that are sad; apparently I have a knack for fixing them." She held out her hand "my name is Lexie; what's yours?"

He pulled a face "Carlisle."

Lexie's lit up "oh wow! Really? That's the name of my most favourite character in the 'Twilight' novels."

Green eyes regarded her dubiously "really? Is he cool, this Carlisle in the book?"

"Oh yes" Lexie nodded seriously "he's a vampire leader; he's ensuring that his family only eat the blood of animals, not humans anymore, and he's really good and kind. He's a doctor and he's taken centuries to train himself not to want human blood, just so he can help humans."

Carlisle thought for a moment and then nodded once "does sound pretty okay. I'm called Carl most of the time."

"My actual name is Alexandra – but no one calls me that; it's always been Lexie or Lex."

"Your nicknames are cool; Carl is boring."

"Oh no; they're just short names – my nicknames are utterly different." Lexie smiled "short stop; short stuff; midget; hobbit – that's the current favourite of my brother's. Ummm...red, or little red, that's another well used one in my family because of my colouring" she gestured to her light auburn hair.

"Are you little then?" he eyed her up and down "you don't look it."

"I am the shortest in my family since my mum died, God rest her" Lexie nodded; taking a deep breath as the familiar pain stabbed at her - weaker now than it first was, but still there none the less.

Green eyes swung to her suddenly "your mum is dead too? Truly?"

Lexie nodded as her eyes filled against her will "yeah, last year. I miss her so much; she wasn't just my mum, she was my best friend. I always went to her when I was in trouble. When my husband died she was there for me, then she died and then my cousin died and then his wife. Last year sucked..._big_ time." She drew in a deep breath and damped down her emotions.

"You lost a lot of people" green eyes regarded her in awe "whatchya do about it?"

Lexie shrugged "got on with it; only thing _to_ do. But it hurts though."

Carl nodded "my mum died eighteen months ago and now dad's got a new girlfriend. Her name is Rainbow Chimes." He grimaced.

Lexie's mouth opened and closed at least twice without making a sound; Carl nodded "I know, I thought the same. I mean _Rainbow Chimes?_ Apparently she is at one with the universe and her body is a temple to all the galactic love."

Lexie nodded and then cleared her throat "I bet you laughed."

"I did; dad was real mad and said I had to behave with Rainbow."

"I see – well, in your defence if she'd told me her name and said that thing about the universe and her body being a temple, I'm afraid I would've laughed too...out loud and for a _very _long time."

Carl grinned "I like you Lexie; you're cool." Jack could relate to Carl's opinion of Lexie. He sat in a chair on the other side from them; utterly ignored by the duo and watching her interaction with the boy. She wasn't missing a thing – every movement, every look was absorbed and processed and she reacted accordingly.

"I have a daughter; she's eleven. Her name is Molly; very boring. She'd love to be called Angel apparently; not sure why. Something to do with a character in a tv show she's a big fan of I think. So I suppose none of us like the names we're given."

"Did you want to be called something else?"

Lexie shrugged "not really, no point; I dread to think of anything else my parents could've come up with – Alexandra's bad enough. But my brother hated being called Zachary though – we all call him Zack for short, but he would've preferred Daniel; or so he says."

"Zack's cool." Carl nodded "I like that name – Zack; it sounds very lively, really energetic."

Lexie smiled "I'll tell him you said that. The problem is in his line of work he gets called Zachary more than Zack" she pulled a face "it makes him very grumpy sometimes."

Carl nodded "do you have pets?"

"I do – two dogs, a cat, two guinea pigs and some fish. The piggers and fish are with my dad in the UK for now. But the cat and the dogs are here; they were shipped over as soon as me and Molly were settled."

"What are their names?"

"My dog, whose seventeen, is called Chaos. Molly's dog, she's nine, is called Disaster – believe me when I say both names are more than well deserved."

"What about the cat?"

"Oh he's called Trouble – for the same reason the dogs are called Chaos and Disaster."

Carl smiled "what about the guinea pigs?"

"Lancelot and Merlin."

"Really?"

"Yeah; I have a thing for King Arthur" Lexie shrugged; Jack stifled a grin, he wouldn't have guessed that in a million years.

"What about the fish?"

Lexie shook her head "it's a large outside pond with about eighty fish in it. I just call them all 'Fish' – as they have the attention span of three seconds, I figure they won't remember long enough to be annoyed they're all called the same thing. Mind you, Molly named them all individually and she remembers the right names for the right fish.

Now _me_; if _I_ tried to do that I'd find that remembering all those names would push something important out of my brain...like how to breath, or drive..._not _good."

Carl giggled "you're funny...would Molly miss you if you died?" he suddenly sobered.

"I hope so – I'd like to think we love each other enough for her to miss me. I know I miss _my_ mum."

"What about your dog, Chaos? Would you miss him?"

Lexie nodded "Chaos was seventeen years old in May – that's one hundred and nineteen in dog years; that's _very_ old. The vet checks him regularly and says, for a dog his age, he's doing well. But his eyesight is failing and his nearly totally deaf and his back legs don't work like they used to."

She got a far away look in her eyes and she looked very sad; almost like she was going to cry "he's my very _best _of best friends. Chaos has been with me through the worst times in my life; he's been loyal and loving and so I know that, as much as Zack offered to take him to the vet himself when it's Chaos' time to go, I said no. He's my friend and I'll be with him right to the very end..."

She stopped and took a deep breath; a small hand touched her arm "it's hard to lose people we love" Car whispered "I love Deeogee so much; but dad said if I couldn't be nice to Rainbow then Dee would have to go be put down.

Rainbow doesn't like him because he was my mum's dog before he was mine; but when my mum died he came to me and we helped each other get used to her not being there."

He sighed "I think Rainbow hates us. She knows I miss my mum, but she put all her pictures in the attic in a big old box. She gave all my mum's clothes away, and she had a yard sale to get rid of all my mum's jewellery and little knick knacks.

I tried to hide some so I could keep a bit of my mum, but she came and got them and sold them anyway. She said she'd written an inventory to make sure _everything_ was gotten rid of.

It's like she doesn't want me to remember my mum at all anymore – then dad started making noises about getting rid of mum's dog..._my_ dog now..."

Lexie nodded, understanding the boy's distress; and wondering how someone supposedly 'at one with the universe' and whose body was supposedly a 'temple to all the galactic love' could be such a bitch to a small boy.

Jack could see by the way she was sitting very still that she was trying to control her temper where Carl was concerned; she didn't want to alarm him. "So you decided to send Deeogee to your mum yourself?" she finally spoke softly.

Carl nodded "I thought it would be better if I did it, than some vet. I've tried before..." he went on to explain the other times he'd tried to make sure his dog's ghost went to his mum. "But this time I nearly succeeded; only...at the last minute..." he stumbled to a halt, tears filling his eyes.

"You couldn't stand to lose him too?"

The boy shook his head, spilling the tears down his cheeks. Without a word Lexie gathered the small body to her. She took a deep breath as he sobbed into her t-shirt "Deeogee doesn't understand why you'd want to hurt him; that's why he's frightened of you now. But I can work with both of you and sort it all out."

She brought the small face up to look at her; holding him in between her two hands "it'll be alright Carl, I'll do my very best to make it alright –'kay?"

He pulled away and swiped at his eyes "'kay – I'm sorry I cried."

"Carl – its okay to cry. We all grieve differently; I cried on and off for a long time when my mum died. I still get upset when I think about how she's not here anymore. Other people bawl like babies for a week solidly and then move on and never cry again – everyone's different. Just because you're a very grown up boy doesn't mean you can't cry."

For the first time since arriving she looked to Jack "I bet even Doctor Gallagher has cried sometimes - haven't you, Jack?"

Jack nodded – deciding to share his secret "my sister isn't very well, Carl; I don't see her very often because she's poorly in her head and prefers to be by herself. But just recently she sent me a keyring that said "world's greatest brother", I cried when I got that because – until that moment – I thought she didn't love me anymore."

Carl's eyes were wide; then Lexie added "and I made my brother cry a few years ago when I got very ill and he thought I'd die. So you see, even grown-ups cry, Carl."

"Yeah – I see. So it's okay to miss my mum?"

"Yes; and its okay to laugh when you remember some of the fun things you did together, and its okay to cry too when you miss her."

"I'm worried I'll forget her."

"You won't Carl; she was your mum and you loved her – you won't forget her." Lexie nodded at him "why don't you bypass Rainbow and ask your dad yourself for a picture of your mum for your room?"

Carl shook his head sadly "he won't go against Rainbow – he worries she'll leave him. He went back to work full time when Rainbow moved in with us; he says he likes being a family again, and having everything back to normal."

Lexie bit her bottom lip until it bled as she struggled to rein in her temper – what a selfish bastard! So long as his life was ticking along nicely, he'd sacrifice his own son's peace of mind and happiness to keep it that way.

A small hand crept into hers "I worry mum gets lonely too; people told me she was with me, watching over me. So I figured if I sent Deeogee to her myself when we were at home then he wouldn't get lost; like he might if he were killed at some random vet's place.

My mum would be there with us, and she could take him to Heaven straight away. Mum would have him for always, and never have to worry about being alone ever again."

He sighed and earnest eyes regarded her "you know Lexie, one day I'm going to be with my mum again. Me and Deeogee; we're going to go see her together, I've been thinking about it a lot. I figured it would be better if we went together next time though; I reckon it'll be easier."

Lexie went very, very still – she didn't even seem to breathe for a moment; but then she swept the small boy into her arms once more – eager to hug him and show that not all adults in the world were as emotionally ugly as his father and the girlfriend.

Carl hugged her back "I'm right aren't I, Lexie? I mean it's not like anyone would miss us right?"

Lexie closed her eyes and tried very hard to get herself under control – but all she wanted to do was cry. Here was a child of only nine years old who was basically telling her, she was sure, that he was now considering suicide with his dog just to be with the one person he figured still loved him.

Her voice still a little unsteady, Lexie drew back and shook her head _"I_ would miss you, Carl. _I_ would miss you an awful lot" she smoothed a lock of hair off the small face "you're a _very_ bright little boy; and I would miss not being able to chat to you like I have today."

Carl shrugged, clearly not convinced "you're only one person though."

"Yes, but I bet I'm not alone – I bet you have friends that would miss you; I bet Doctor Gallagher would miss you too, wouldn't you?"

She looked to Jack; who nodded "I would; I'd miss you a lot Carl – there are not many boys you're age who are so clever."

Lexie stood up; Jack could see she was trembling "if you'd both excuse me for two minutes" she gave a stiff smile "I must just use the bathroom..."

The two males watched her leave, neither one mentioning there was bathroom attached to Carl's room...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNING: SOME VIOLENCE (AND POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE) SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

Summary: Jack follows Lexie to see if she's alright; he finds her very upset, then there's Deeogee to deal with when they go back to Carlisle... JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Four**_

As Lexie disappeared out of the door; Carl looked worriedly at Jack "did I upset her? I didn't mean to make her mad."

"You didn't make her angry, Carl" Jack shook his head "she was _sad;_ she likes you, and you talking about dying to be with your mum, that's what's made her so sad."

"But I'd be happier with my mum and Deeogee; surely that would be cool? Why doesn't Lexie think that would be better for me?"

Jack stood up "because she doesn't like to think of a boy your age with all the promise of a brilliant future ahead of him, dying because he's so unhappy and lonely." He looked at the door "I'll only be a minute Carl; I'm just going to go see if she's okay."

The boy nodded "alright; tell her I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told her."

"Yes, you should've. It was very brave of you to tell her the truth; she's just upset you're so lonely and heartbroken." Jack smiled reassuringly at the boy and left.

0-0-0-0-0

He caught up with Lexie in the hallway – she was leaning against a wall a little way up the corridor, breathing deeply; her hands clenched into fists so tightly by her side that her knuckles were white, and her eyes glued to the floor.

Malcolm was watching her with some concern "she looks like she might kill something, doc" he whispered "I wouldn't want to annoy her, that's for sure."

Jack nodded "thanks Malcolm; could you give us five?" the orderly nodded and went to see if Carlisle was okay. Jack approached Lexie carefully.

Walking in front of her he squatted down so he was in her line of vision "hey" he smiled softly. Tears were on her cheeks and she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor next to him.

Jack thumbed the tears away "you okay?" Lexie shook her head "you can't speak to me now?"

Again a shake, but a whispered "too angry" broke through. Her face was absolutely bloodless – her skin paper white. But her eyes blazed with a rage that was limitless. Like Malcolm, Jack was suddenly grateful he hadn't made her feel that way.

He took one of her hands and gently freed out her stiff fingers, as she continued to stare into space. "We can help them you know – you and me together" he said gently. "We can sort this; it's not as terrible as it might seem right now."

He could feel her eyes swing to him and then a broken voice whispered "I am _not_ being objective about this, Jack. I came expecting to be helping a dog reconnect with his owner, and a boy with possible anger management issues.

Now I find the boy is thinking about killing himself as well as his dog, because he feels being with his _dead _mother will get them both more love than they're currently receiving from a living and breathing father."

She looked down to where he was stroking her fingers and then at her other hand that was still clenched tightly. Her voice breaking, fresh tears falling onto her cheeks she ground out bitterly "I want to _hurt_ his dad too; I want to make him and his girlfriend suffer like they're doing to Carl. I want to break something...I want... I want to..."

As she stuttered to a halt, Jack's fingers closed around her hand and they sat quietly on the floor, their backs to the wall and, gradually, the anger seeped out of Lexie and she rested against Jack's side. He dropped his arm around her shoulders and she cried quietly into his chest.

A short time later he felt her stiffen and, sighing, she stood up "sorry, you must think I'm a basket case."

"Nope" Jack smiled, his eyes warm, as he too got to his feet "you just care very passionately about a little boy and his dog; that puts you on my good kid list – I might even buy you an orange at Christmas."

Lexie gave him a disbelieving look as he thumbed the tears off her cheeks once more "life's been a real sod to you hasn't it, Lex?" Jack asked softly, his blue eyes holding hers captive; he stood so close to her she could smell the minty scent of his toothpaste.

She took a deep wobbly breath "talk about it another time yeah? I don't think I can deal with it all today."

Jack nodded and stepped back as he watched the shutters come down – this was one complicated woman; but one he felt compelled to work out. Well, perhaps compelled was the wrong word – a woman he _wanted_ to get to understand...

"I should go and see Ty; he phoned me yesterday – said I could go see him as soon as I wanted."

Jack held her hand, just as Belle and Skoff went past, both giving them an interested stare. "Go see Carlisle first; he thinks he's upset you." Jack advised as he went in the direction of the boy's room, gently tugging her with him.

"I don't want to distress him any further, Jack." Lexie hung back, but Jack resolutely continued to tow her to the door.

"Just let him know you're not upset with him first, Lexie."

She sighed, but stopped resisting and caught Jack up; he tucked her hand through his arm "see? It's not too hard is it?"

She rolled her eyes "no, it is actually; you're just too damn persuasive."

He laughed as he opened the door and let her in...it was followed by snarling; and a sudden shout of pained surprise.

Belle and Skoff hurried into the room to find Malcolm standing on a chair and Jack sitting with his feet tucked up on the bed, nursing his hand. Lexie had Deeogee backed into the far corner and Carlisle was hiding behind Jack's back.

"Anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Skoff asked incredulously.

Lexie looked round briefly before returning her attention to a suddenly attentive dog "apparently Deeogee 'treed' Malcolm as soon as he came in" she indicated the orderly behind her. "He's been stuck on that seat since he arrived.

Then when we came in, he bit Jack; I made him stand over here until he calms down – your presence isn't helping that scenario; he sees all of us as a threat."

Skoff looked at the dog – he looked ready to pounce. "Weren't you in here before though?"

Lexie nodded "yup; but then we left and Carl was crying – Deeogee decided anyone coming in after that was a threat and so had to be dealt with accordingly. He might not trust Carl right now, but he loves him more than his own life and so will defend him to the last breath – whether that breath is his or ours he doesn't much care."

Nora sighed "should I be worried you've got rabies?" she nodded at Jack.

Lexie turned "down" she murmured decisively.

Jack looked up and grinned as Deeogee dropped to the floor "you talking to me or him?"

"Him – but you too if it works." She smiled and inspected his hand "God, that's nothing – I've had way worse bites than that."

"Really?" Jack inspected the bite; it would definitely need stitches "worse, huh?"

Lexie tipped his chin so he looked up at her "are you going to cry?" She pushed out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes at him; Jack suddenly had the vision of a red headed little girl with huge blue eyes wrapping every male she came into contact with round her little finger with that look.

"Nope, I'm a superhero – I can take it." He squared his shoulders and thrust out his chest, whilst adopting a suitable superhero type scowl.

Carl giggled from behind his back, Malcolm chuckled and Lexie rolled her eyes "oh I am _so_ impressed. Now don't scream like a girl, because this _is_ going to hurt."

She pressed some paper towels she'd snagged from somewhere over the wound; and Jack did his best not flinch as the pain stung all the way up his arm. She'd held his gaze and now grinned at him "okay, superman – I'm suitably impressed."

"Really?" Jack grinned boyishly "wow, you're easily influenced then is all I can say. If you think that's good, you should've seen the split lip I had a few months ago – that would've really bowled you over."

Lexie flapped at her face with her hand "why, sir do stop – I believe I will have a fit of the vapours if you continue to detail your manly exploits so."

She did a passable impression of a southern belle and Carl was now giggling almost constantly; he finally crept out from behind Jack's back "are you mad at him?"

Lexie shook her head "why should I be? Deeogee was just protecting you; I respect that, as does Malcolm and Jack – right guys?" both men nodded. "See? Plus it shows me he still loves you very, very much. So I know I have a far easier job to help him overcome his fear of you than I first thought."

Carl nodded, but then touched her arm "are you mad at _me?"_ he whispered; tears clouding his eyes.

Lexie stepped up beside Jack and hugged the boy tightly "oh sweetheart I could never be mad at you. You told me some important stuff and it made me sad is all. You see I lost some people very dear to me, because they thought going to Heaven was better than staying with their families. But it wasn't, and those of us left behind were in a terrible state after they died."

"So you don't think it was a good idea I had?" Carl looked depressed.

"No, I don't. I think we should try and help you sort out your problems here – okay?"

"Sure..." but he wouldn't look at her.

Lexie did the only other thing she knew kids took seriously "pinkie swear me you won't do anything dumb? I mean it Carlisle – pinkie swear me." She held up her little finger.

Carl sighed and linked his with hers "I pinkie swear."

"Say "I pinkie swear I won't do anything to help me and Deeogee go live with my mum." Lexie had an eleven year old daughter; she wasn't stupid. "Jack make sure he's not crossing his fingers."

Carl looked shocked "oh you're very good."

Lexie shrugged "I was your age once, plus Molly's eleven as I told you. I know all the tricks..."

Carl heaved the long suffering sigh of a male suddenly realising women would always get the upper hand, and once more linked his little finger with Lexie's; whilst Jack held his other hand to ensure no crossed fingers which would negate the vow "I pinkie swear I won't do anything to help me and..." he paused "what was the rest?"

"Deeogee to go live with my mum..." Lexie nodded "go on."

""To help me and Deeogee to go live with my mum...alright?"

"Yup; you pinkie swore, you can't break that Carl, it would be seriously bad luck." Lexie reminded him.

He nodded and slumped back onto the bed "I know, I know. I pinkie swore and I won't break it; but it's hardly fair."

Lexie leant over him and grinned mischievously "no, but then women are rarely fair. Ask Jack."

Jack stifled the smile and merely nodded "rarely, if ever actually."

She turned to the dog "come Deeogee." He crept forward a little way on his belly. Lexie rolled her eyes "oh stop the grovelling, I don't buy it."

Nora would swear later that she saw the dog all but roll its eyes and get up; it came over to Lexie. She crouched down, slightly side on and made no eye contact, but her tone brooked no argument "enough of the biting; these are friends..."

She glanced at Belle "well, for the most part" Jack hid his smirk behind his hand "so play nice. I will be back and I will expect to hear good things...if not..." she tapped the dog's nose "bad things will happen; got it?" Deeogee paused, then gave her his paw "good boy; see? You can be good. Now go to bed." The dog curled up on the floor and closed his eyes.

Lexie looked at the humans in the room "I'm off to see Ty; Carl, I'll be back if Jack says its okay..."

"It's okay" Jack interjected immediately.

She ignored him "and if _you _want me to...this is all about _you_ now, 'kay?"

Carlisle nodded "I want you back, Lexie."

"'Kay, I'll be back when Jack says it's alright."

"It's alright."

"Okay Jack – I get it." Lexie rolled her eyes and smiled "but I have stuff to do now" her eyes told him she also needed to work out the rest of her anger; that it was only sidelined for now "I'll be back as soon as you let me know _when." _She turned to go, and then turned back "that hand will need stitches you know."

"Cya" she smiled at Nora; nodded soberly to Belle and made to leave..."Can I get down now?" Malcolm called before the door shut behind her.

"Sure – just don't make any sudden movements and you should all be fine." She stuck her head back through the door "oh, but Doctor Belle?"

He looked at her "you should really stop smiling like that – dogs take a show of a lot of teeth as a threat..." she was deadpan as she spoke, but her eyes danced as his mouth clamped into a tight line "See ya guys." She waved and was gone.

Nora looked at Jack "she's...interesting."

Jack's eyes were still on the door when Lexie had just been "she's so much more than that..."

"She's...brilliant!" Carl nodded "I think she's..." he came out with the biggest and most impressive word he knew "..._monumental."_

Jack nodded seriously "totally."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME VIOLENCE (AND POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE) SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

Summary: Unbelievably Nora Shoff wants Lexie to sit in on the meeting Jack will have with Carlisle's parents; Lexie is deeply reluctant as she knows she has a temper. JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**UNTITLED**_

_**Chapter Five**_

It was two days later that Jack rung Lexie on her mobile "Lex? It's Jack."

Lexie chuckled "Why do you always announce yourself; like I don't know who you are?"

He grinned on the other end "you might not remember me."

"Oh Lord, Jack – _you_ I would never forget!" she laughed.

He laughed with her; but also felt strangely pleased that she recognised his voice now and felt that, even in jest, she wouldn't forget him. "Should I be flattered or insulted at the remark?"

"Oh definitely flattered" she replied solemnly; but he could hear the teasing in the tone too. "So to what do I owe the pleasure this time? You know Becca's at her group therapy session right?"

"Yeah, I remember – you gave me her schedule." He had the sheet of paper, covered in days, times and places in Lexie's neat handwriting, on his fridge door. What also made it so special was that Becca had been the one to give Lexie permission for her brother to have it.

"She's doing well as you know. She asked me how you were."

"Really? What did you say?" This was more positive progress too; he didn't recall his sister ever asking Lexie anything about him before, even though she was fully aware of her friendship with him. Usually it was Lexie telling Becca about him herself.

"I said...annoying."

"What did she say?" He could imagine Lexie doing that; rolling her eyes and saying "oh, annoying."

"She gave a little smile and said "no change, then."

A lump formed in Jack's throat; it was something like the old Becca would say – before she got so sick. It wouldn't mean much to most people, but to him it was immense.

Lexie gave him a second before she asked again "so, if it's not about Bex; what do you need?"

He cleared his throat and listened for a moment "no dog slobber?"

"Not right now – I'm with Zack, he might drool a bit when he's asleep, but no slobber; Zack, say hi to Jack Gallagher. He's Bexs' brother."

"Hi to Jack Gallagher" a male English voice called out "you're a brave soul to befriend my wacky sister - brave or _very_ stupid; I'm still trying to work out which one."

There was a scandalised gasp from Lexie "now you see what I have to put up with; a stupid big brother who forgets his sister does the damn cooking, and could spit in his dinner" she groused as Jack laughed.

He laughed harder as he heard Zack ask mildly "would I _notice_ the spit?"

An amused Jack who also had to admit he was a little envious of the camaraderie between the siblings; something he so longed for with his own sister, his _twin _– it had been years since they'd bantered like that; not since she'd got sick in fact.

"Anyway, enough of my idiot brother – what can I do for you?" Jack could almost see her looking daggers at Zack.

"Nora wants you to sit in on the staff meeting regarding Carlisle. She thinks that, as he confided more in you than even me, let alone anyone else in the unit, then you should be the one giving feedback to the rest of us. She also wants to know where things stand with the dog, Deeogee..."

Lexie grinned "Belle didn't get it either, did he?"

Jack was stunned "how did you know?"

"The little gloating tone when you said the dog's name. I knew it had to be either Doctor Skoff or Belle – as you seem to get on well with Doctor Skoff, I figured the tone would be more teasing than anything else with her. Gloating would have to be Belle."

Jack gave a pretend gasp of terror "you're scary, you know that right?"

Lexie laughed "I'm not scary..."

"Yeah you are, short stuff" her brother piped up conversationally in the background "most of us are terrified of you. For a little person, you have a _huge _temper."

Lexie bristled "I am _not_ scary, Zack!"

"No, sure, whatever – that's why Byron flinches whenever you go towards him."

"Byron's a wuss" Lexie dismissed her favourite cousin.

"No, Lex – _you_ broke his nose. He is _right_ to be afraid, to be _very _afraid."

"Zack, that was when we were _twelve!"_ She sounded exasperated; it seemed her brother had teased her about this before.

"Yeah and that's why he's so scared – you broke his nose when you were both only twelve; he worries what you would do to him _now._ Oh and, FYI; saying if he winds up you up once more he will be spitting teeth until Christmas, is _not _going to reassure him little sis."

Lexie huffed and grumbled "shut _up_ Zack"; before returning her attention to Jack, who was chuckling at the exchange "what time do you need me?"

"About two?"

"Sure – no probs, I'll see you at two then...if I've cleaned up the carcass of my brother's corpse by then of course."

"Oh I'm quaking!" came the derisory snort from behind her.

"Yeah you _so_ should be!" Lexie called back darkly.

Jack hung up smiling.

0-0-0-0-0

At five minutes to two, Lexie appeared at Jack's door "knock, knock..."

He glanced up and grinned "whose there?"

"I didn't kill my brother..."

"Not the usual response to a 'knock, knock' joke, but I'll bite." Jack's grin widened; he was always grinning around Lexie, she had that sort of effect on you "why didn't you? He sounded a doomed man when I rang off."

Lexie shrugged "he has a cream carpet in his office; and blood's a bugger to get out of the fibres..."

Jack laughed out loud "Lex, you have an evil sense of humour."

She nodded "yup; so I've been told...repeatedly."

He rose "come on; we'd better go – oh, by the way, I've been meaning to ask; what you said to Belle about his grinning at Deeogee..."

"Yes?" Big blue eyes turned innocently up to his.

"Was that true?"

"I have absolutely no idea" she shrugged and continued conversationally "but it sure wiped that smug grin off his face though, didn't it?"

Jack was still laughing when they entered the meeting room; especially when she smiled at Belle who only flashed his teeth briefly.

Nora looked at Jack; who imperceptibly shook his head – Nora hid the smirk. It also meant she owed Jack ten bucks; he'd guessed that Lexie had probably made it up.

Lexie turned to Belle "Doctor Belle? You only have to watch your grin with Deeogee – not me. I'm not that dangerous; well, not unless you listen to my brother...or my cousin...or, actually..." she sighed "okay, scrub what I just said..."

Jack had to hide his laugh behind a cough as Belle's smile returned and then faded as Lexie spoke. Nora, for her part, hid behind Carlisle Buchanan's case file.

"I think the dog's name stands for a Japanese cartoon character "Belle nodded knowledgably. "I have a passing interest in those types of shows; the animation is usually more interesting than the over processed US versions – so I can claim to have more than a little familiarity with the genre."

Lexie had the look of a wolf going in for the kill; Jack could no more have kept the smile off his face than asked the sun not to shine. "Actually, it's not."

"What? Are you sure?" Belle frowned slightly "it's very common for children to make up names, but I'm certain it's from that particular style if not from an actual character." He smiled indulgently at her "I know you have a daughter; but of course you can't be expected to know about more _male_ orientated interests."

Jack bit his lip to stop the chuckle, as he saw Lexie's eyes flash fire and then plaster a fixed smile on her face. Nora just dipped her head and waited for the blood-letting.

"Actually, I play... soccer, I think you call it here, better than any _male_ I know. I also fish better than any man I've yet to meet; I can strip a car engine and have it back together, with no leftover pieces, in about two to three hours – quicker than all of my _male_ friends and relations; well, out of those that even know what a car engine _looks_ like."

She eyed Belle up and shook her head "I doubt you would either – I bet you don't even know where your _dipstick_ is..." she arched an eyebrow in obvious derision. Jack pinched his lip to keep from laughing.

Belle went to speak, but Lexie held up a hand "I watch all the football games, and I love baseball in particular. I have tickets for both the Los Angeles Avengers football games and the Angels of Anaheim baseball games; which me and my daughter go to _alone_, because none of my _male_ friends or relations like either sport.

My daughter and I _love_ the Japanese cartoons and the Manga anime, and are fans of almost all of them. So, when I say Deeogee is _not_ a manga/Japanese cartoon character name, either real _or _made up, I know what I'm talking about. Deeogee actually means dog...as in D.O.G."

Lexie completely stamped on Belle's ego and then spat on it for good measure; the doctor's face fell. Jack kept a mental tally;

Feisty Newcomer - 1; Pompous Idiot - nil.

By now Nora was studiously inspecting Carlisle's file with her face about an inch from the page; Arturo was actually hold his nose, Veronica's eyes were watering with the effort not to laugh, Jack was biting his lip as if seeing if he could make it bleed was his new hobby and even Artis was smirking.

Belle didn't like being belittled – he reverted to type "sorry, why are _you_ here again?"

Lexie's smile became all innocence "because the patient opened up to me where he didn't to any of you, and because your _boss_ asked me to attend?" She nodded at Nora.

Belle's mouth clamped shut and he took a moment to compose himself "well, welcome and please enlighten us with what you learned – _we're _here to help the poor boy after all."

Jack watched Lexie take her own moment – he could see all she really wanted to do was repeat the actions she'd carried out on her cousin...and break_ Belle's_ nose.

Instead she ignored him and turned to the rest of them "Carlisle is a very troubled little boy..."

"We knew that already..." Belle interjected.

"He's got issues with his family..."

"We'd already surmised that too" Belle continued to interrupt.

Lexie passed an artic gaze over the man that actually made him shiver "do you interrupt your _patients_ like this Doctor Belle – because, if you don't actually _listen_ to what you're being told, how on earth can you even _begin_ to help them? Or do you just diagnose based on the sound of your _own _voice?

In fact have you ever heard the term narcissistic personality disorder? From what I know of the symptoms, it certainly sums you up to a T." Belle shot to his feet; words of protest spilling from his lips – even as Jack gave an "oooh; that had to hurt" flinch on his behalf.

Nora thought she'd better intervene before more than verbal blood was spilt; especially as Lexie had risen to her feet too, her eyes spitting fiery rage – even as Jack latched onto her wrist tightly and anchored her to his side.

Certainly it would appear to both he and Nora, Lexie took no prisoners. _"I_ asked Alexandra to attend Carl; she's had a lot of interaction with Carlisle, as I know you also witnessed.

The boy likes her and he trusts her; she also has a way with dogs, another skill we could use right now. We need to utilise the help of others where possible to ensure the best possible care for our patients."

Belle turned a withering gaze on Nora, and that also put Lexie's back up – Jack watched it all with barely contained glee; so did Arturo. "She helps _dogs_ get re-homed – it's hardly the same as psychiatry is it?"

"Are you saying what I do is irrelevant, Doctor Belle? Because if you are that's fine, you're entitled to your opinion after all" Belle dipped his head in acceptance of her comment; but froze as she added "even if it is a stupid one.

However, if I agree to that, I would then have to ask why _you_ couldn't get Carlisle to open up? Indeed, as I'm given to understand, didn't he try and climb out of a window when you were there with him and his dog had you cornered in the bathroom?

If you're so...qualified" her eyebrow arched in query, as Belle coloured slightly "then I must ask why you couldn't cope with the situation better? Also, if you're so much better than I am, why you didn't take charge when Deeogee bit Jack and had Malcolm cornered on a seat; whereas you seemed to be merely cowering behind Doctor Skoff instead?"

Belle's mouth opened and closed, but he said nothing; there was nothing he _could _say, what excuse could he use that wouldn't make him appear an even bigger idiot?

Lexie turned to Nora "Doctor Skoff, if my being here is going to cause problems for either any member of staff or, most importantly, your patient, then I am more than happy to leave."

Nora almost wanted to give the other woman a round of applause – in that one action she had shown Belle up for the pontificating fool he was; the narcissistic oaf that he quite obviously appeared.

He was, as usual, _more_ interested in his own glory than the care of his patients; and that was the main reason why he hadn't been offered Jack's job. Nora kept her own score; Fiesty Newcomer - 2; Pompous Idiot - nil.

"It's quite alright Alexandra..."

Lexie smiled "my friends call me, Lexie." She subsided back into her seat; but Jack kept hold of her wrist, just in case she changed her mind and decided to belt Belle. At least that's what he would later tell Nora when she asked.

"Lexie then – we really just want to do what's best for Carlisle."

The other woman nodded "then you need to read his stupid father and his idiotic girlfriend the riot act; before Carlisle kills himself and takes his dog with him."

Nora's eyebrows hit her hairline – it seemed Lexie certainly didn't pull any punches; though she had to admit that Jack had warned her that the woman was taking this all a bit personally.

"Do you think they're to blame for all Carlisle's problems?"

"No, I don't think – I know. He says Rainbow Chimes, the girlfriend; though with a name like that you might be mistaken for thinking he was talking about some odd looking outdoor wind chime contraption, has wiped his mother out of their house" Veronica coughed on her laugh; she'd thought the same thing when she'd met the couple.

Lexie continued "apparently she's given his mother's clothes away, sold her jewellery and general knick knacks and made sure all the photos were packed away into the attic.

Then about three months ago she started making noises about not getting on with Deogee; that was also when his dad started talking about getting rid of the dog."

Nora frowned "three months ago? That was just before he started hurting the dog."

"We don't know what he did to the animal either – the father wouldn't talk about it and the boy also refused to speak of his actions." Belle frowned as well.

"He put some pills in the dog's food the first time" Lexie sighed "I think they were just basic OTC painkillers and he didn't use many; he thinks about three. He hoped the dog would just go to sleep and not wake up again; but it merely made the dog sick.

Carlisle's father was furious the dog was vomiting everywhere and so took it to the vet; the vet checked it out realised that was a lot more wrong with it than a stomach upset and ran some tests – refusing to put the dog down in the meantime, despite Carlisle's dad's demands to the contrary.

Carlisle was terrified as the dog dying at the vet's was _not_ the plan. They found out the dog had ingested painkillers – Carlisle admitted it was him; his father grounded him for a week, and they smoothed it over with the vet. Needless to say the father's demands to have the dog destroyed was dropped.

The next time Carlisle tried, he cut Deeogee on the leg. He thought he'd cut an artery, but he hadn't – he hadn't even cut him very deeply. The dog bled for a little while and then it stopped; this time his father patched the animal up at home.

Finally, this time, he did actually intend to stab the dog through the heart – but, when it came to the wire, he couldn't go through with it. Oh he stabbed the dog, I'm not saying he didn't; but he didn't even aim for the heart.

He was torn; very conflicted. You see he'd been told by people who'd come to his mother's funeral that she was still with him; she'd stay with him always. So he figured that if he made sure Deeogee died at home, then his mother would be there to immediately take the dog with her."

"So why did he change his mind?" Arturo asked.

Lexie shook her head "he couldn't lose the only part of his mother he still had; plus he adores Deeogee himself. Yet he worries the dog's ghost will get lost trying to find his mum, if he waits until his father has the poor animal put down at a vet's."

"So what do you think he will do next?" Nora looked very troubled.

"He's talking about killing himself. He says that he and his dog will go to be with his mum together. He says that no one would miss him here – that once Deeogee is gone, then the last thing Rainbow needs to get rid of is him..."

Belle made a derisory noise "surely he's not suggesting that the woman would try and _kill_ him?"

Lexie looked at him as if he was mad _"n-o_...I'm sure even _you've_ heard of _boarding _schools? You know, those residential schools where the pupils _live in?_ They could easily find a way I'm sure to stop him coming home for the holidays too...problem solved for 'Rainbow'; whose body is a temple of love for the universe about as much as I'm going to do a Lady Godiva through downtown LA."

"I'd pay good money to see that" Jack whispered in her ear and gave her a wink as he sat back. Belle, for his part, subsided – Nora and Jack added the score again; Feisty Newcomer – 3; Pompous Idiot – nil.

"How do you think he'd attempt to do it?" Nora asked "it's not like he's been very successful with his attempts on the dog's life up to now."

Lexie nodded "I thought about that; last night I did some checking – there's a bridge not too far from where Carlisle lives." She sighed "I couldn't see one of _us_ surviving a swan dive off a 150' high bridge, let alone a nine year old and a dog."

"There's no guarantee he'd go there though, is there?" Belle countered.

"He's bodged every other attempt as Doctor Skoff has rightly pointed out" Lexie shook her head "with a bridge all he has to do is lift the dog over the railing; and it's not very high, I went to look at it this morning." Jack was impressed she'd bothered to research the possibilities.

"Then he could follow the dog over, stand on the little platform that runs round the edge of the bridge, and just...let go; with the dog on a lead the animal would be forced to follow and...end of."

Nora could see how the logic of a nine year old would see this as the simplest solution. She also knew of the bridge Lexie was referring to; he certainly wouldn't be the first jumper it had had. "So what's the answer?"

Lexie nodded at them "Like I said, you need to read the riot act to his father and the girlfriend. Get them to understand that Carlisle's blood will be on _their_ hands, if he does kill himself and the dog.

Basically there's only so many times he'll mess up before he succeeds – it's called the Chaos Theory; the theory that there's order even in random acts. In this case there are only a finite amount of occasions that Carlisle can attempt suicide before finally succeeding in killing himself and/or the dog."

She shook her head angrily; ignoring the impressed looks she got from the others, not many understood the concept of the Chaos Theory. "His 'parents' and I use that term loosely, are inflicting the worst type of abuse on him – emotional.

I deal with it every day; dogs so vicious that they're facing being destroyed because no one can even get near them. The problem? They don't trust humans anymore, and who can blame them?

Sometimes its physical abuse – you can see the scars, the physical after effects of their ill treatment; in those cases the owners usually get fined, or in especially bad cases like the dog who had to have a back leg amputated because his owner used it as target practice, then they get jail time too.

But the worst cases I deal with are the ones of emotional abuse. No one bothers with the animal. Oh they feed it, walk it and keep it clean. But they don't play with it, fuss it or even talk to it. They might yell at it, scream abuse at it occasionally; but generally they just ignore it.

Eventually the animal learns that humans are not to be trusted – that it has to look after itself. Some go feral and become aggressive that way; food aggressive, resource aggressive - a 'what's mine I'm keeping, and stuff you' attitude.

Others turn into themselves and just shut the world out and, the worst type to deal with, some become very, very frightened. Fear aggressive it's called – they're the hardest to reach; they take me the most the time to rehabilitate."

"You think the boy's going to react like a _dog?"_ Belle almost laughed out loud at the ludicrous notion.

"No; what I'm _saying_ is that on the abuse scale, emotional abuse – the kind being inflicted on Carlisle - is the worst kind and the hardest to prove. But that doesn't mean it's not happening; it's bad enough when an adult thinks about or actually tries to commit suicide, but a nine year old _child?"_

She gave Belle a caustic glare "what would _you_ do, Doctor Belle; merely hand him back, and just keep your fingers crossed that the adults in charge suddenly see the light and treat him better?"

"I would put him on a regimen of antidepressants and get him into regular weekly counselling with me..."

It was Lexie's turn to snort derisively "yes, I thought as much."

Belle's eyes narrowed "what?"

Hers widened "nothing."

"You're hardly the professional here, Lexie" Belle pointed out.

"Alexandra actually" she replied frostily "or better yet, you can just call me Mrs Holloway."

"You're married?" Belle ignored the fact that she'd separated him from the others as a friend – however, he couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice; what man would wish to be tied to this nightmare? Then he saw Jack staring at her in admiration, and felt he had his answer...someone as wholly irresponsible as she was.

"Was."

"Divorced?" It would prove the man had _some_ sense at least.

"No, widowed – he died. Sorry if that blows your theory of me being a nightmare to live with out of the water. We had a _very_ happy marriage actually." Lexie glowered at him.

Belle wilted under the fiery gaze and subsided. Feisty Newcomer - 4; Pompous Idiot – nil; Jack really felt that Belle was getting his butt handed to him on a plate.

Nora looked at Lexie "I want you to sit in on the meeting with the parents...well, the father and his partner" she amended at a sharp gaze from the other woman.

Lexie's mouth dropped; her eyes widening so much that Jack thought her eyeballs might fall out "You're _kidding?"_

"My thoughts exactly" Belle nodded "she's not even a qualified professional! She works with _dogs_, for Heaven's sake!"

Veronica smiled; it looked as if Belle was fast losing the plot on this one. Lexie nodded "as much as I hate to admit it; Dr Belle's right. Jack would be way better at dealing with them than me..."

"Jack?" Belle blustered.

"...He's far more tactful..." Lexie went on.

"Tactful?" Belle interjected.

"Professional..."

"_Professional?"_

Lexie turned her wintery gaze on him "do you _always_ repeat everything another person says? Or are you just being this annoying as a special treat for me today?"

"Please! Let's stop this now." Nora put her hands up "I want Lexie to attend the meeting with Doctor Gallagher and Doctor Hayden-Jones..."

"Doctor Skoff..." Lexie began as she took a deep breath and tried to put her thoughts in order "as much as I am very flattered that you would want my input; the problem is I am _not_ a professional." She ignored the triumphant "there!" from Belle.

"I am so _not_ being in _any_ way objective on this. I want to be; I want to be able to be like all of you, and sit here and discuss this little boy and his dog with the proper emotional detachment and professional interest in what's best for him.

But I can't – I see a child in pain and a terrified animal, and I get so angry at their continued suffering." Her voice shook and her hands balled into fists. Jack's fingers stroked the inside of her wrist gently and she yielded slightly, her fingers loosening from the fists.

"These are my two biggest loves in the world – children and animals. You threaten or ill treat one and I am not nice to know; threaten or ill treat _both_, in any way, and I am _very_ unpleasant."

She nodded with a rueful smile "I know you see this wacky female; dressed a bit like a goth, with a sarcastic tongue and whose a bit dizzy. But I _do_ have a temper; it's got a short fuse and I'm not afraid to use it. My brother, my friends and my cousin Byron, especially, would testify to that.

If I see someone being bullied, _at all,_ someone who can't stand up for themselves; I go in for the kill and I don't think about the consequences. You do _not_ want me at this meeting; I couldn't guarantee I wouldn't lose my temper and say some things that would be best left unsaid...or at least said more tactfully."

She was blushing furiously and, certainly, this was the most Jack had ever heard her say – especially so seriously. But, give her her due; she'd been utterly and completely honest with all of them.

Nora nodded "I appreciate your candour Lexie; but we have to help Carlisle the very best way we can. No matter what else you might say or think, I know your over-riding interest is the child's welfare and the welfare of his dog.

You passionately believe in what's best for the both of them, and together. I need that – I need that passion to show his father and, if possible, the partner where they're going wrong.

I don't think their treatment of the boy is necessarily carried out with any malicious intent; at least not consciously. I think the father can't cope on his own; so will do whatever's necessary to ensure the status quo he has right now remains – sadly this means he's studiously ignoring the pain he's causing his son.

The girlfriend feels threatened by the deceased wife, and so is doing her best to stamp her own mark on the home and family; she's just doing it all wrong. It all leads to a very mixed up, sad and lonely little boy and finally to a fearful, wary dog."

Lexie never spoke, but it was clear from the look on her face that she wasn't convinced by Nora's words. The other woman could see this was going to be an...interesting meeting...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNING: SOME POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE - SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

Summary: Lexie is doing the thing she loves best - working with animals and children; shame a mugger comes by... JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Nora decided that, to give tempers some time to settle, mainly Lexie's if she was being honest, it might be better to leave the meeting with Carlisle's father and his girlfriend for a short period.

It wasn't like the father was fussing to get his son back; though it was a little unusual for there to be a dog in the facility, and this was something that Belle complained long and bitterly about every day.

However, he was ignored - by everyone...except the dog; who seemed to hate him with a vitriol that was breathtaking. Lexie had made Jack roar with laughter when she'd said she'd always maintained that dogs were masterful judges of character.

Veronica, for her part, liked the child and could see that he was improving just being away from the stress of his home life; she could also admit, not having the enormous ego that Belle did, that Lexie was indeed central to his progress.

Like Lexie, she also felt the actions of the father and the girlfriend was unpardonable – whether with forethought, as Lexie suspected; or in ignorance, as Nora felt – their actions were still very wrong.

The main difference between her and Lexie though, was that she could be detached from it and approach the subject coolly; Lexie couldn't. Veronica could see that the other woman was being completely honest when she said that she wasn't being objective in this instance.

For her part, Veronica most definitely had misgivings as to how the meeting would go when it did happen; certainly she didn't share either Nora's opinion that Lexie would hold her temper, or Jack's belief that whatever the outcome it could only help the boy.

However, for Jack himself, the boy's presence and that of his dog was fine; for him the up side was that Lexie was here every day for a couple hours in the afternoon working with the two of them.

He would watch her from his office window or, like yesterday afternoon, went down to the green outside the office and sat on a bench and watched.

He had two reasons for doing so – the first was he just liked watching Lexie work; it was obvious she had a natural affinity with animals, an ability to put them at ease and soothe them. Not only with animals either; apparently, small boys too, because it was obvious that Carlisle adored her.

The second reason was because, whether logical or not, he wondered if his sister might come to see Lexie here. Deep down he doubted it; she knew he worked there and so would probably not risk seeing him. But the merest chance was worth it; he missed Becca so much sometimes that it was like a physical pain.

0-0-0-0

Today he watched from the bench, Veronica joined him and then Nora. Lexie was oblivious to her audience as she played catch with Carlisle, tickled him until he screamed for mercy, played chase with him and then moved on to Deeogee. "Hey sport" she murmured, dropping into a crouch before him. Slightly side on and not making eye contact.

Nora frowned slightly "didn't she do that with our knife man?"

"Tyrone? Yeah" Jack agreed "she approached with her body turned sideways and no eye contact. She kept her voice low too and her hands where he could see them. The only thing she didn't do was hunker down like now; but I think that was only because he was standing up and she didn't want to put herself in a vulnerable position."

Veronica looked puzzled "why is she doing it?"

"I did some research" Jack smiled "apparently eye contact with a dog means you're challenging them. Standing higher than them is a challenge too. So for her to approach quietly, at his eye level and making no sudden movements shows she's not a threat to him. Dobermans in particular are quite a dominating dog anyway; that's why they make such good guard dogs."

"It also explains why Deeogee hates Belle – one dominating ego coming up against another one" Veronica grinned "it's never going to end well is it?"

Jack chuckled and Nora grinned too "but it does make for entertaining spectacles in the unit. Did you see this morning that Deeogee just darted slightly at Belle, and he actually _climbed_ the nurses station? They were in hysterics!"

Jack laughed ruefully "I bloody missed that!"

"It was a sight to behold" Nora agreed with a nod.

"I thought Arturo was going to have a heart attack he was laughing so hard" Veronica nodded. "Mind you, my stomach hurt – especially when Mrs Watkins; the elderly lady with the moderate case of OCD, came over and started fussing him, the dog not Belle. She can't stand Belle - Calls him Doctor Disdainful."

"That's a good one; I should remember that" Jack grinned.

"Anyway, she's fussing away at Deeogee and then turns to Belle and says "I always knew dogs were good judges of people." Veronica chuckled at the remembered exchange "oh yes; and how you do come to that conclusion Ava?" asks Belle. Mrs Watkins looks him up and down like he's covered in slime and says "it's Mrs Watkins to you _boy_ 'coz even you should respect your elders_;_ and it's because that dog sure do hate you."

All three chuckled and continued to watch Lexie work with the dog for a few moments. "Do you think he'll have to be put down?" Nora asked.

"I don't think it's legal to euthanize a doctor, no matter how annoying he is. So Doctor Disdainful lives to annoy another day" Jack shook his head; Veronica smiled. As much as she wanted his job, she had to admit he was good at it – perhaps not conventionally, but he got results for the patients and that was what was important...to her anyway. But Belle concerned her – he was sly and underhand; she doubted if Jack would last going up against him. Jack had a soul, Belle had none.

"I was talking about the dog." Nora smiled.

"Oh well then, I don't think so – Lex doesn't think so anyway." Jack nodded to the woman before them "she says he's not anywhere near as bad as some dogs she's had to deal with. One dog that was fear aggressive took her six months just to be able to open the door to his pen; I doubt very much that Deeogee is that bad."

"I'd never have that sort of patience" Veronica shook her head "if a dog's that damaged surely euthanasia is the only answer?"

"Not necessarily; apparently that same dog is now in a family home and doing fine." Jack smiled over at Lexie; pride showing clearly on his face – the two women with him exchanged a look "she still keeps in touch with the people who adopted him, and his new owners adore him; he's been there six months and she said she doubts he'd backslide now."

They watched as Lexie motioned to Carlisle who came over slowly; mirroring her actions. "He truly adores her, doesn't he?" Nora noted.

Jack nodded; a small frown beginning to crease his forehead "which in itself is worrying; what happens when he goes home? It's not as if Lexie can go with him..." the smile returned albeit a little ruefully "although I bet she'd love to."

"How is she dealing with it?" Veronica asked.

"She loves him right back" Jack nodded "she sees it as him getting at least _some _affection whilst he's here. He's a very tactile little soul; he wants contact all the time. I know when I'm with him he'll rest his hand on my arm, and when I arrive and when I leave he always wants a hug - what about you two?"

Nora shook her head "I haven't dealt with him; but apparently he's the same with Malcolm. Although he told him that you and Lexie were his favourites, after Deeogee."

Jack gave a cheeky smile "well, I wouldn't want to come before his best mate, would I? I doubt Lexie would either."

"He does like hugs and I admit I can't resist him" Veronica nodded "the only one he doesn't seek affection from is Belle; so I've been told anyway."

"I'm not surprised; would you actively seek a hug from that man?" Jack asked candidly.

"I'd rather a hug a marble statue – it'd be warmer" Veronica agreed.

Nora shook her head and wondered if the other doctor knew how much he was deeply disliked here – even by the normally easy going Jack Gallagher. She had to admit she didn't like Belle either – there was a sly connivance to the man. The way he made veiled threats and tried to back stab, all whilst he was smiling to your face...

She knew that Lexie wasn't the first one to mention a narcissistic complex and Belle's name in the same breath, and she doubted she'd be the last. The other woman was also right in saying that he matched the symptoms.

But then look at the rest of them – Veronica was verging on a sado/masochistic personality as she had a subservient husband and an assertive lover. Jack operated completely outside the rule book, _and_ had a twin sister with paranoid schizophrenia; she had trust issues with even her own family; Arturo was a serial womaniser with anger issues towards Belle; and Artis just exuded an air of utter boredom with her patients, like a petulant teenager that had wandered into an elderly care home by mistake...

Nora sighed inwardly; sometimes it really did feel as if the lunatics were running the asylum.

0-0-0-0

It had only been five days and the boy and his dog were almost back to their old camaraderie. The three sat on the bench and marvelled at Lexie's ability to deal with both boy and pet almost in the same way.

Just then the bane of all their lives appeared; at once Deeogee started snarling. Without looking around Lexie held a hand up in greeting "Afternoon Doctor Belle."

"How did you know it was me?" his eyebrows rose in surprise "eyes in the back of your head now?"

"Nope; only indicator was the 'greeting' you got from Deeogee – you're the only person in the entire hospital complex he snarls at. So, basically, if he snarls I know you're close by."

Belle huffed his indignation but said nothing more; he was tired of trying to cross verbal swords with that woman and losing. Indeed the mental tally that Jack and Nora had been keeping, if Belle but knew it, agreed with his supposition; so far it was fifteen-nil to Lexie.

Suddenly there was a shout and a scruffy looking man came charging past – he knocked Carlisle to one side and grabbed at Lexie's backpack which was on the ground beside her.

She grabbed on and lashed out with her feet, causing her would be assailant to stumble. She kicked him viciously again and he punched her twice in the face; "call that a punch!" she yelled as she still hung on to the backpack; it was then he tried to head butt her – all saw her flinch, but she resolutely clung on to her bag.

Out of nowhere they heard Carlisle shout angrily "get him, boy _– hurt_ him!" and the dog came hurtling across like a dark fury. He seized the man's leg; snarling and growling, tugging and tossing his head as he tried to drag the threat away...

Quickly realising he was on the losing side, the mugger let go of the backpack and, trying to shake off Deeogee, he began to run away. However, security got him almost immediately; and, as quickly as it began, it was all over.

Carlisle called his dog, checking to see if his bandages were alright; and Lexie lay back on the grass only now realising that she was actually seeing stars. Jack was beside her in seconds.

His normally laughing face was masked with concern as he checked her over "I'm fine – just a bit...wibbly."

Jack couldn't help but smile; beginning to relax as she seemed to be coping with what had just occurred _"wibbly?"_

Lexie made a waving action with her hand "yeah, wibbly."

"You're going to have a beauty of a shiner and your bottom lip's split – you'll probably never play the trumpet." Jack assessed the damage.

"Gee – and that was the next thing on my list of 'things to do before I die'; oh well, back to the electric guitar for me then" she slapped her forehead in mock horror, and then flinched "ooh, that was_ not_ bright."

"Can you stand?" Nora was looking down at her.

"He punched me in the face, not the foot." Lexie paused in the action of sitting up, her face draining of colour; and returned to a prone position "but hey, the sky looks nice and blue; so I think I'll lay here on the lovely soft grass for a minute and cloud watch."

Jack and Nora exchanged a look; "how many fingers?" Jack asked more seriously now.

Lexie stared "umm...two?"

Jack sighed "good guess." He turned to Nora "I think she's got a mild concussion." Bending down he gathered Lexie up into his arms "come on Unlucky Lexie..."

"I can walk" she struggled feebly as he toted her back to the hospital "seriously; put me down."

"Nope; lay there and let me play the hero for once - it'll do my hospital street cred no end of good. Anyway if you fall down again, God knows what damage you'll do to yourself." He grinned down at her "you know, you're lighter than you look."

Her eyes, even the one that was closing, widened and then narrowed as she glared "are you saying I look _fat?"_

"Would this be SBW?" he hedged with a smirk.

"No, as we're not married it would be SBRW."

"SB_R_W? That's a new one on me."

"Suicide By Random Woman..."

"Oh you're not a random woman where I'm concerned, Lex – you're very far from random with me." There was an odd tone to his voice; but Lexie's head hurt too much to analyse it.

However, she wasn't the only who noticed it. Though thankfully it wasn't Belle for once; he was too busy trying to avoid the clicking jaws of Deeogee – who, having been thwarted in dealing with the mugger, decided to settle on savaging Belle instead. But Nora and Veronica exchanged a surprised look; this was a Jack they hadn't seen before and it was...interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNINGS: **__**None needed this chapter.**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

Summary: Lexie's got a concussion and Jack is surprised at himself about how concerned he is for her. JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

When they reached the hospital ER, Jack wouldn't put Lexie down until they got a gurney for her. She was blushing so hard that Veronica was worried that her head would explode.

"Seriously? All this fussing is only irritating me – there's no need; I'm fine."

"How many fingers?"

"Jack, you did this already."

"So humour me – how many?"

She squinted "two?"

"Beep – wrong answer; it was three. You've got a mild concussion, live with it."

"I so haven't!" She tried to sit up and then lay down again "I'd be fine if the world stopped spinning like a merry go round."

"But then we'd all fall off because there'd be no gravity." He brushed some hair out of her eyes; his own gaze warm, but concerned.

She stuck her tongue out; it was not a good idea to roll her eyes with the world stuck on fast forward "oh you are such a comedian; you should do stand up."

"I know – I think I missed my calling" he shrugged, his fingers stroking her forehead; Veronica and Nora exchanged raised eyebrow looks.

A nurse bustled over "no dogs."

"Deeogee is a friend; like me" Carlisle offered; his bottom lip trembling.

"Now see; _that_ is a cool name – D.O.G, dog; right?"

All looked at Belle – it seemed that he was the only one who hadn't got it...at _all_. Not by being told, like Jack, Artis and Arturo; or by guessing, like Veronica, Nora and Lexie.

With the exception of Artis, the women seemed to be able to think laterally enough to work it out; the men struggled. In her defence, Artis hadn't really cared enough to try and figure it out. Belle was equally as clueless about the apparent connection between Jack and Lexie; he knew something was there but couldn't figure out what.

Carlisle nodded "I don't want to leave her...my mum came here and she never came home again."

"Can we have just a minute? I'll make sure the dog's moved asap." Lexie begged.

The nurse hesitated, then nodded "_one _minute, and then Mr Deeogee has to vacate."

Lexie gave her the thumbs up because her head _really_ hurt to nod. "Hey tough guy" she motioned to Carlisle, who moved closer – his eyes swimming and his bottom lip showing the signs of being chewed in worry.

"I am so proud of you, _and_ Deeogee. You know you two saved my life right?" Jack smiled at them from where he remained next to Lexie...just in case she tried to make a break for freedom; he wouldn't put it past her.

"Nah" the boy blushed and the dog sat down; seeming to grin, his tongue lolling "we just wanted to help is all."

"Listen to me; I was dumb – very, _very_ dumb. I hung onto my bag when I should've just let him have it. He could've had a knife, a gun, _anything_. Yet you sent Deeogee straight over to help, and he did – _you _two saw him off; end of. You're my _heroes..."_

"Hey I carried you _all _the way to the ER!" Jack groused good naturedly.

"Yeah and, you said, I'm lighter than I look – so, not only did you imply I _look_ fat; but it also wasn't a heroic action, because I turned out to be lighter than you thought I'd be." Lex winked at him.

Jack grinned and winked back "Rii-gght; well, it looks like we have some heroes in our midst people."

Just then Malcolm arrived "shall we go back to your room with Deeogee, Carl?" The orderly smiled "I have some twinkies up there with your names on them. Only the best for such great heroes; Doctor Skoff told me all about it."

Lexie mouthed thank you to Nora; who smiled and shook her head, knowing the little boy would need reassurance everything was fine. "Will you be alright?" Carlisle asked tearfully "my mum would much rather have me and Deeogee with her than you; your daughter needs you here, I should know about that right?"

"Yes, Molly needs me and I won't be going anywhere. Jack says it's a mild concussion and I believe him. The only thing to negotiate is when I can escape the hospital."

She smiled at the boy and ignored the muttered protest from Jack. She looked at Carlisle seriously "Carl, listen to me – I've had _way_ worse than this, _trust_ me; you don't deal with the dogs I do every day and come out unscathed and there's been..." she hesitated, earning an appraising look from Jack "...other things that have left me very injured. Yet, look at me - I'm still here and I'm still coming out swinging; it's going to take a lot more than some stupid mugger to keep _me_ down, alright?"

She moved on the gurney to see him better, ignoring the sudden stab of pain in her head that made her want to vomit; Jack saw her flinch and started stroking her forehead again – she closed her eyes for a moment, using the soothing action as something to focus on away from the pain; then pressed on with the boy and his dog "I don't think your mum would want you to leave us all here; for you take you and Deeogee off to live with her.

If you had done it already, what would've happened to _me_ today? I probably would've been hurt even _worse_. You're my heroes, the both of you. I would miss you millons, _squillions_ even, if you and Deeogee left me; I was really hoping you'd come over one night and meet Molly, she hasn't many friends and I've told her loads about you..." his eyes lit up and she smiled "so you put that thought about joining your mum right out of your head. She wouldn't wish it, Carlisle, honestly she wouldn't."

He nodded and tears spilled onto his cheeks "just please don't die, Lexie – I'm so tired of people leaving me."

Lexie's own eyes filled – for was that not how she often felt, especially last year? "I won't die, little man, I _won't._ Remember, it's a mild concussion; you heard Jack – its means I'm going to have the mother of all headaches, and that's all."

"I wouldn't say it was that if it was worse" Jack told the boy "she's had a few nasty blows to the head; but she'll be fine."

"Listen" Lexie forced a smile at the boy "if I had been hit anywhere else, I'd be worried – but my thick skull absorbs most bangs to it without a peep, alright?" She nodded at him with wink "besides, would you want to spend eternity in Heaven being grounded? Because I bet that's what your mum would do, right?"

Carlisle gave a tearful chuckle and nodded. Finally somewhat reassured, he let himself and his dog be lead away by Malcolm; albeit once Lexie had agreed to go see him before she went home.

Belle wanted to vomit at the little 'love fest' he'd just witnessed; how was this professional? "That animal _attacked_ someone on hospital grounds – what if the victim sues?" he turned a censorious gaze on Nora.

Lexie started to roll her eyes, but changed her mind when her rapidly closing one protested at the action. _"I_ won't be suing, Doctor Belle; and _I_ am the victim after all – _he_ was my _assailant_. As to _him_ suing...is that before or after the police charge him with assault and attempted theft, as well as trespassing on hospital grounds?"

Belle muttered something under his breath and stalked off. Jack grinned; make that 16-nil to Lexie.

"Should I call your brother?" Jack asked; her eye was looking really nasty, and her lip still hadn't stopped bleeding yet.

"Why; because I've got a black eye and a bottom lip like Mick Jagger?"

"_N-o,_ because you can't possibly drive like that Lex; another ten minutes and that eye will be completely closed" Jack pointed out. "That would be dangerous."

"Danger's my middle name" Lexie tried to smile, but her lip really hurt and she flinched instead; all she really wanted to do was sleep.

"No, actually it appears to be 'Unlucky'." Jack nodded seriously.

Lexie poked out her tongue once more; then flinched again "wow that lip _really_ hurts!"

0-0-0-0

Ten minutes later her right eye was indeed swollen shut. Her other eye wasn't much better as the bridge of her nose was swelling alarmingly, due to the blow from the attempted head butt; still she figured she was lucky the guy hadn't broke her nose.

However she heard the noise of a recognisable voice and groaned _"who_ in the hell called my _brother?"_

"That would be me" Veronica held up her hand a little shamefacedly "sorry, but I was worried that you might try and drive home."

Before Lexie could reply Zack appeared "wow, that is one _hell_ of a shiner you've got there, the other one isn't too much better; and your _lip_..._ouch _much? Jeez Lex, you look even uglier than usual!" But for all his teasing, his face was creased with worry.

Jack assessed the man before him – Zack somewhat different in build to his sister; he had a chunky frame and dark hair. Grey eyes with a twinkle in them – even as he could also see the concern for his sibling.

"I phoned home and told B..."

Lexie punched him; then groaned as the pain in her head stabbed her brain for letting her move _"Byron_...you told _Byron_ I was here, right?"

Zack frowned, then realisation dawned "uh, yeah; I told _Byron_ that you were here and..._he_ wasn't to worry."

"Did he sound worried?" They both knew they were talking about Becca; but Lexie was fairly sure that no one else was aware that Jack's sister was staying with her.

She also wasn't sure he wanted that information to be general knowledge either, hence the lying; it was just bad luck that both her and her brother sucked so badly at it.

"Umm...yeah, he did actually...very." Zack's face radiated horror at the fact he was being forced to lie when he knew he was so terrible at it. Jack was touched at their thoughtfulness, but also amused at the appalling lack of ability they both displayed; though he had to admit Lexie was, very slightly, better at it than her brother.

Lexie, for her part, sighed; that wasn't helpful news. She knew Jack was thinking the same when her one remaining partially open eye connected with his worried gaze.

But actually he was just as worried about Lexie as he was about Becca. Both women had a hold on him; his sister's he understood. She was his twin, his family; and she was sick. But Lexie's hold was something he hadn't analysed as yet – it was something he hadn't wanted to. Jack didn't want to complicate an already convoluted situation any further...not with his sister's wellbeing on the line.

He didn't think that Lexie would throw her out if any friendship between him and her failed; but Jack had learnt that you could never second guess people. Becca came first...end of.

However thinking that and actually putting it into action was going to prove easier said than done...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNINGS: None needed for this chapter.**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

Summary: Lexie get's a visitor... JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Two hours later Becca couldn't stand it any longer – it was worth the risk of bumping into her brother to see if her best friend was alright. Indeed she thought of Lexie more as a sister than even a friend; she'd been there for her when she was just a shell of a human.

Becca would never be able to thank Edward Parks enough for sending her to Lexie. At first she'd been horrified at the thought of being forced to live with someone she didn't know; but when she was told the only other option was to stay at the hospital, she soon agreed.

Lexie had suffered too; maybe not in the same way as she had – perhaps Lexie didn't hear the voices like she did when she was sick; but her friend knew what it was like to feel as if you were in a deep dark pit with no way out.

She knew what it was like to be sad; to lose people you loved. Alright 'losing' _her_ family had been her own idea; and she also knew she could have them back whenever she chose. She felt particularly bad about Jack; she knew he loved her a lot and missed her loads – they'd always been especially close; fraternal twins were just the same, for the most part, as identical twins after all.

Being born at the same time, identical or not, meant you had a special bond growing up. Jack was five minutes older and he prided himself on being the 'big brother' for her...she missed him; but she didn't want to inflict her illness on him anymore.

Whereas she hadn't contacted her parents at all; she knew they would only cry and get upset – she couldn't bring herself to cut herself away from Jack as entirely.

He was a psychiatrist and so she knew he'd understand her illness to a point; after all, she was the reason he became a shrink in the first place. Determined to cure her at first; then hoping to at least help her control her illness later on, when he realised there _was_ no cure.

So here she was hovering at the doors to the ER, trying to see if he was there – trying to dodge all the people that were milling around and still get to see Lexie; all without having a panic attack.

But Becca was determined to do this – Lexie meant a lot to her and she wouldn't fail her; she just had to push herself and get in there.

0-0-0-0-0

Jack had gone back to work for a few hours but then, having had a call from Zack to say that Lexie had refused to be kept in overnight for observation, he decided to go back and see her.

Zack said he was going to collect Molly from school and then he'd be back to pick up his sister – Jack got the distinct impression her brother thought she was mad for going home, but had given up arguing. It seemed Lexie was stubborn to the point of being mule-headed; at least according to Zack.

Jack was making his way back to the ER from the Psych unit just as his sister was entering through the main doors. Becca kept her eyes resolutely on the nurses' station; deal with them and she was on the home straight; she kept repeating this over and over...

"Can I see Lexie Holloway please?" she gabbled when she reached the desk.

"Are you a relative?" the nurse asked, eyeing the woman before her sceptically. She was quite obviously extremely agitated, almost constantly running a hand through her dark blond hair.

"Umm..." Becca wasn't sure what to say next; she needed to see Lexie, but hated lying.

"Becca?" a voice, sounding like Lexie's, and coming from a behind a curtain nearest the nurses' station, called out "I'm over here – ignore the Gestapo; they're just waiting for the return of Hitler...she's gone for a break."

The two nurses rolled their eyes; the one who'd done the talking gestured with her head and grinned "we're over-ruled it seems; go on then."

Muttering a "thank you", Becca flew over and yanked the curtains back "Oh my God, Lexie! Your _face!"_ she cried.

"Becca, chill – it's not that bad; but you shout any louder and they'll hear you in _Peru!"_ Her friend chuckled "anyway, are you implying I look less than my best?"

Becca went over and hugged her "oh sorry, sorry – but it's just a shock..."

"Ya think? Trying being on my end of it – this eye?" she gestured to the swollen shut one "I can't even see out of it. Though, judging by your reaction, that's probably not a bad thing." She attempted to wink with her good eye.

Across the floor Jack stood transfixed, the two cups of coffee in his hand – one for him and one for Lexie – remained ignored; it was her calling his sister's name that'd snagged his attention. Now, for the first time in three years, he was actually _seeing_ his sister...

"Becca" he whispered "oh Becca, it's so good to see you." But he remained rooted to the spot; afraid to walk forward and yet just as afraid to retreat in case she saw him and bolted. Instead he remained where he was and just watched and listened – committing every movement, every word, every detail to memory.

Becca was laughing, albeit tearfully, at Lexie's jokes about her looks "oh Lex; it's not that bad – I was just shocked, that's all."

Lexie patted her friend's arm "hey you! Got to give the girl her props; you came here all by yourself and found me and asked to see me" she made her mouth smile, even though it hurt "more'n I would've done."

"Don't lie - if it was me laying there you would so have done the same, and we both know it" Becca admonished gently.

"Perhaps; all I know is when my depression was at its worst doing what you've done today, to come see me, was more than I honestly could have done. Like I told you, even these days, crowds of strangers make me nervous."

Jack could see that Lexie was doing her best to praise his sister for doing so well; and he had to admit it _was_ no mean feat she'd carried out.

He was surprised to learn that crowds bothered Lexie though; she'd never shown a worry when she was at the hospital. Maybe flinched a little at the noise, or if someone came too close; but never enough to do anything other than pique his interest for a moment.

"What does 'give the girl her props' mean?" Becca frowned and perched on the end of the bed; calmer now she had her friend back and seemingly alright, if a little battered.

"Actually, I'm not sure" Lexie admitted with a small frown "but it's something Molly says – "got to give Chaos and Disaster they're props, they really know how to spread the contents of the bin _all_ over the floor."

Or "Oh got to give my teacher her props; she got rid of this _huge_ spider today in class – even some of the _boys _were screaming". I reckon it's like giving someone a round of applause or something" Lexie shrugged and Becca giggled.

Jack was finding he had to _force_ himself to stay where he was; the impulse to go and hug his sister was immense, almost overwhelming. Suddenly Nora appeared at his side "ah, I thought it was something like this – that's Becca, isn't it? I remember from the picture you showed me." She didn't actually mention Vermont, but she knew he'd remember that was where he'd told her about his sister.

"Yeah" he murmured "that's Becca." Then he brought himself back to where he was. Dumping the coffee in a nearby bin, he turned to Nora; still keeping one eye on his sister and Lexie. "She was released into the care of a mentor from the Psychiatric Ward at County General.

Apparently Lexie has an old friend who works there as a psychiatrist. He was, coincidentally, made Becca's psychiatrist; he recommended Lexie as the mentor and a place to stay, so that my sister could get out of the ward as she wasn't doing too well in there.

I contacted him and he assured me she's gone from strength to strength with Lexie. She's had a few hiccups whilst they got the mix on her meds right; but otherwise she's outdone all their expectations. She's been with Lexie for six months and he told me it was Lexie's idea for Becca to contact me. Lately she's been trying to get her to talk to me, by phone if not in person; the notes were her idea too."

Nora nodded; that was some formidable link the man had with the woman on the hospital bed. He adored his twin to distraction, and would do any and everything to protect her – to find someone who liked her for herself too, as Lexie obviously did...well, that was_ the_ way to impress the usually un-impressible Doctor Jack Gallagher.

"Why don't you go over?"

Jack shook his head "I don't think she's ready. When she is...well, we'll have the reunion to end them all."

Something made Lexie look up; her gaze collided with Jack's – her eyes flicked to his sister and then back to him, before she arched an eyebrow. He merely stared and she returned the look; going back to joking with Becca about her black eye.

Nora watched the exchange with interest "silent conversations, huh? What do you two do as a party trick, read each other's minds?"

"She's reads body language remember?" Jack smiled "to her it's not rocket science...but then I suppose in a past life she might've been burnt as a witch."

Nora sighed; Jack Gallagher could be a cagey guy when he wanted, and it looked like cagey was what he wanted right now. She decided to change the subject "we've got a new patient; thinks he's a vampire."

Jack's eyebrows went up "a _vampire?_ How did that come about?"

Nora patted his shoulder "no idea; that's what I employ you to find out."

Jack sighed, took a last long look at his sister; nodded at Lexie and then left.

Lexie sighed; she would hate to have to do that with Zack. When her brother came to collect her, he was surprised to get a huge hug from his normally prickly sibling. "Even though you're an annoying sod I love you loads, you know that right?"

He nodded smiling at her "'course I do and right back at you."

Becca felt wistful; she wished she could be like that with Jack – maybe one day...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNINGS: Some mild swearing.**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts' **_

"**Speech"**

Summary: How's Lexie going to deal with Carlisle's father and his girlfriend? JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

Jack sat and smiled as he wrote up the notes for Carlisle Buchanan, and his dog, Deeogee. He recalled the meeting with Carlisle's father and his girlfriend two days before; it hadn't started well and had gone downhill from there.

As Lexie was fond of saying, it was never going to have a Hallmark ending though, was it? And it wasn't like she hadn't warned them all what might happen putting her in a room with the couple...pretty much 'light blue touch paper and stand well back'.

They'd arrived late; never good - but an hour _was_ out of order. Even he'd been irritated by that; mainly because all his other patients had had to be shuffled around to accommodate them. To then find out it was because Rainbow was "communing with the heavens" just pressed the wrong buttons for Lexie.

"Couldn't she have communed earlier?" she'd asked icily.

"Oh no" Rainbow had replied earnestly "the cosmic harmonies resonate at their best at different times of the day; you have to commune at that those times precisely."

Lexie nodded "I love nature too; only trouble is, I hate the morons that think they're part of it." Nora, in the two way room gasped and Jack, sitting next to Lexie, just rubbed a hand over his face. The first time, of many during the course of the meeting, he would silently remind himself that she _had _warned them what she'd be like...

Then of course there was the fact that Carlisle's balding father had a _really_ long ponytail. She'd muttered to Jack "memo to all follicle impaired men: If you are over forty and losing your hair, wearing a pony tail does _not_ make up for it. And what's with the long beard? Is he going for the ultimate comb over?" Jack had had to bite his lip to stop from laughing.

Then Gary, or Blaze as he was apparently now called; told them that he felt having Deeogee 'dealt with' would solve all their problems. Lexie's eyes flashed "you mean 'kill Deeogee'; it would be better to say what it is, rather than pussyfoot around it."

Blaze had looked startled and Rainbow had given her a wide eyed look, before saying in a hurt tone "we're only sending him back to the cosmic string of eternal energy..."

"_N-o,_ you're killing a perfectly healthy living being; and, as I understand the karmic balance, you will be destined to come back as ill-fated dung beetles in the next incarnation because you're taking another life purely to satisfy your own selfish desires – not to mention the emotional suffering you're causing another living entity, Carlisle, by the taking of said life."

Lexie let that all sink in for a moment before adding "and an ill-fated dung beetle is the _best _you two can possibly hope for if Carlisle succeeds in his latest desire to kill himself and Deeogee, so they can be with his mum; who he feels is the only person who loves them – even though she's _dead..." _

She smiled unpleasantly at the couple "do you two have _any _idea what the karmic payback on an action like _that_ would be for you?"

Rainbow's beatific smile wavered and then she murmured disbelievingly "I doubt a materialistic soul such as yours would even _understand_ the nature of _true_ karma..."

"Really?" Lexie smiled, Nora who was watching in mute horror, felt it was as a cat would smile at a mouse it was about to eat "sorry, then it shows you know even less about the nature of the soul and our energy than I thought...which doesn't appear to be much to start with. Let me educate you about karma.

In Sanskrit, karma means "volitional action that is undertaken deliberately or knowingly". Karma is the differentia that characterizes human beings and distinguishes them from any other creature of the world. As Bhagavad Gita said "the self-controlled person, moving among objects, with his senses free from attachment and malevolence and brought under his own control, attains tranquillity."

Basically Hindu philosophy, which believes in life after death, holds the doctrine that if the karma of an individual is good enough, the next birth will be rewarding; and if not, the person may actually _devolve_ and degenerate into a _lower_ life form.

In order to achieve good karma it is important to live life according to dharma, or basically 'what is right'. It seems to me that you two are actually deliberately aiming for the _devolving_ option – which makes me ask; _why?"_

Her arched eyebrow of query was met by twin looks of utter surprise – neither had thought she would know so much about karma, and were now obviously stumped as to how to respond.

She nodded at Rainbow "you really need to _truly_ embrace your karmic possibilities to really be able to evolve in your next incarnation – otherwise you're looking at insect territory_, if_ you're lucky. The trouble is you're only spouting the _words_ and not the feelings; karma will take your _true_ thoughts and actions, and reincarnate you accordingly."

She looked at Gary/Blaze "and _you_ won't be able to say you didn't understand or that you were misled – karma doesn't work like that. There's no 'extenuating circumstances' with the way _that_ works..."

Blaze butted in "listen, the boy _hurts_ the damn dog – what am I supposed to do? If I have it humanely euthanized..."

"Killed" Lexie corrected.

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes "if I deal with the dog, I save the boy. If _he_ hurts it, what's it going to do to _his_ karma?"

"Yes...what _would_ it do?" Rainbow questioned; clearly not expecting Lexie to have the answer.

"Nothing" Lexie shook her head "There are three types of karma. The first is the satik karma; which is without attachment, selfless and for the benefit of others. Then rajasik karma; which is selfish, where the focus is on gains for oneself. Finally there is the tamasik karma; which is undertaken without heed to consequences, and is _supremely _selfish and savage."

She shrugged "your actions are motivated by selfish desires and wants – so would fall into the rajasik or tamasik karmic groups.

However, because Carlisle wants only to be with someone who loves him and his dog, who was only trying to reunite his dog with the one other person who loved it besides himself; his actions would be placed in the satik group. His actions are basically selfless – he's a lonely, sad and desperate little boy...so please don't make like you're doing him a favour by _killing _his dog."

Blaze had glared at her "Rainbow doesn't like the damn animal anyway – the boy don't got no say in it."

Lexie tipped her head to one side; Jack decided that, unlike when she assessed Carl and Deeogee that first time, this was not going to be good. "Why do you call her by her 'name'" Lexie used 'speech marks' around the weird name "and yet you call your _son_, 'the boy'?

Surely as he's nine years old you know his _name?_ So why not use it? Did you know that there's a definitive opinion amongst psychologists that by taking away a person's name you are almost dehumanising them; that's why abusers rarely use their victims names and, in the old days, prisoners were merely referred to by their numbers – it makes them easier to manipulate."

She looked at Rainbow "would _you _like it if he started calling you 'the woman'?"

Rainbow shook her head, tears sparkling in her eyes "no, I admit I wouldn't; it would feel awful not to hear my name; I just_ love_ being a rainbow."

"Oh I'm sure you do" Lexie replied dryly.

"Shut the hell up!" Blaze, who had merely been sitting sullenly, now suddenly all but roared at the woman beside him "she's just trying to get round you! Don't let that bitch get inside your head – she's just out for the boy!"

Suddenly Lexie saw that Rainbow wasn't necessarily the problem. She turned to Blaze; deciding, on that suspicion, to try a different tack "you _hate_ your son, don't you? Why?" she thought for a moment "in fact how _did_ your wife die?"

"None of your Goddamn business, _bitch!"_ Blaze glowered at her.

Jack looked hard at Blaze "Mr Buchanan, if you continue to swear I will have to terminate this meeting, and act on the information I have accumulated accordingly. Neither Mrs Holloway nor Ms Chimes deserve to be spoken to in such a manner."

"Get bent, like I give a damn about those two and their _feelings_" Blaze sneered.

Lexie looked grimly at the man "you really couldn't give a damn about your karmic rebirth could you? But _you_ do, don't you?" She turned to Rainbow "you _aren't _paying it lip service as I first thought; you really _do _believe in reincarnation, don't you?"

Rainbow nodded "I had no idea the damage I was doing to Carlisle; I'm genuinely sorry if I hurt him. I just wanted to help give him a clean slate to be able to start fresh."

Lexie sighed and smiled at the woman "I believe you. What happened to Carl's mum, do you know – or do I have to go and ask _him?_"

"No, it's alright; _I_ know – Blaze told me not so long ago."

"_Don't_ you open your damn mouth!" the father growled; the woman flinched.

"It's alright Rainbow" Lexie smiled reassuringly at the other woman "it will really help us sort this is all out if we know what happened. Your aura shows only good things; I hadn't noticed before – I was too angry to see it."

Rainbow's eyes bugged "you can see _auras?"_ Lexie nodded "wow, you are _so _lucky. I wish I could...what colour is mine?"

Lexie's paused for a moment "yours is...actually like your name – a rainbow. It's a very good colour to have – it means that you're either a healer or, more uncommonly, a star person; basically a soul in its first incarnation."

Rainbow gave a little murmur "you really know your stuff. What about his?" She nodded at Jack.

Lexie's eyes held Jack's for a long moment; hers wary and his faintly amused – before letting it drop to look at Rainbow once more. "His is a bright emerald green; which means he's a healer who is very love centred. He loves others very much, and only wants to help those who are in pain; no matter what sort of pain that might be."

The other woman nodded "probably why he's a doctor right?"

"Yeah, probably; what do _you_ say, Doctor Gallagher?"

Jack kept a straight face "yes, that seems like me – I do like to help people heal that's for sure."

"What about Blaze?" she nodded at the man beside her; who had subsided into his seat and merely glared balefully at Lexie.

Lexie's gaze went icy as she turned it on the man. She shuddered a little and then moved her chair back from him; not by much, but enough that Rainbow saw she was attempting to distance herself from the man in front of her. If she wanted to snag the woman's interest – it worked.

"What? What is it? Why did you move like that?" Worried hazel eyes looked to Lexie.

She shrugged "his aura is extremely bad, it holds _two_ colours; muddied red, signifying a repelling anger, and black. The black is _very _damaging; it means he's holding unforgiveness towards another soul in the here and now. It's so strong that in some cases it can cause health problems; _has_ he been feeling ill?"

"Yeah recently – he's been having really bad stomach upsets." Rainbow looked suddenly very concerned. She too moved her chair a little way from Blaze...Jack realised that with her action, and Lexie's, he now appeared to be isolated; it was a psychological move that was masterful.

Lexie nodded sagely "that does sound like his auric chi is already affecting his karmic resonance."

Jack looked at Rainbow, she looked deeply shaken. Lexie also looked totally serious; but yet Jack really didn't buy the karmic/aura talk. However, Rainbow's assumption regarding Lexie's supposed lack of knowledge about karma and the like had long since vanished; she gave the other woman a concerned look "can you fix him?"

"No, sorry" Lexie shook her head apologetically "I can't fix auras, I only see them..."

"Perhaps I should get him to an auric healer?"

Lexie shrugged "it couldn't hurt – but he needs to let go of all the negative feelings he's holding...what's happened?"

Rainbow sighed "he hates..."

That was enough; Blaze leapt to his feet "shut up you stupid _bitch!"_ he all but screamed at Rainbow – his hand flew up as if to strike her and Lexie was out of her seat in a second...the only thing that stopped her lashing out at him first was the vicelike grip of Jack's hand; which had snapped out to grab her wrist as she surged up from her seat.

Even so, both her hands clenched into tight fists "don't you _dare_ threaten her!" she hissed at the man before her "don't you dare _hit _her!"

"_I'll_ do what I damn well please – whose going to stop me?" he sneered; all pretence at being a hippy long gone.

"Apart from Doctor Gallagher you mean? Because I doubt very much he will just sit here calmly and let you strike a woman."

"You're right; I wouldn't." Jack nodded; glaring darkly at Blaze "in fact I would be forced to call security and from there, the police."

Blaze chuckled "you think this hippy chick would press charges?"

Lexie defended the young woman "don't write her off – she's stronger than you give her credit for." Rainbow nodded as Lexie continued "that aside I could punch you _myself!_ If it wasn't for bloody Doctor Gallagher here" she indicated Jack with a nod of her head "and his vice like death grip on my arm, you'd already be nursing a broken nose!" Jack merely retained his 'vice like death grip'.

Blaze took a step closer; his arm still raised and now aiming as if to strike Lexie, a deep scowl on his face "you think you're all that – but I could slap you down like a baby!" he growled.

"You're threatening _me?_ Oh please!" Lexie laughed mirthlessly "you really don't get the whole 'karmic payback' do you?" she glared at the man before her "you know what? I pray that when you come back as a _slug,_ along with a certain other person in this facility" Jack looked at her quickly; knowing she meant Belle. _"I_ get to be the one to cover your sorry slimy butts in salt, and watch you both foam and thrash to death."

She continued to glare at Blaze "but you go ahead and hit me..._please_ - because I will more than happily press charges and watch them throw your sorry butt in jail."

Nora was standing up in the two way room; Veronica had her hand on the door – both were about to intervene, but then Nora subsided "she's dealing and Jack's got her..."

Veronica flinched at the tight grip Jack was having to have on Lexie's wrist "oooh, that'll be bruised tomorrow" she murmured.

Nora sighed "it's not like he's got a choice; I swear if he let's go she'll carry out her threat to hit that man, and Jack knows it."

Veronica shrugged "it's not like she didn't warn us..."

"I know, I know...you think Jack is _ever_ going to let me forget that?" Nora rolled her eyes.

Veronica chuckled "I'll take a guess at...no?"

Nora sighed "and you'd guess right."

0-0-0-0

In the other room things weren't really going any better...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for **__**fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNINGS: POSSIBLE MILD BAD LANGUAGE.**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

Summary: Lexie's itching to take a swing at Carlisle's dad, but Jack can't let her... JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

In the other room; tensions were still running high. "You wouldn't do a damn thing to me – you 'sharey carey' kind are all like her" Blaze chuckled derisively as he nodded at Rainbow "too keen to hug each other – you wouldn't raise a hand to me; you sure as hell wouldn't call the _cops_ on me!"

"Is that what you think?" Lexie smiled spitefully at him "shows what you know; which isn't much apparently. See, _I'm_ not a psychiatrist like Doctor Gallagher here – _I_ don't want to 'understand' you..._I_ don't 'care' about you_._ _I_ just want to ensure your _son_ is happy. Something _you _don't care about; but I would do _whatever_ was necessary to make that happen – if that meant breaking your nose...hey, I'm up for the challenge!"

She shook her head at him "all this hippie stuff of yours was just to get round _her" _she gestured at Rainbow "to make her believe you understood what she wanted; you set her up to be the bad guy too, didn't you? You made Carlisle believe that _she_ was brow beating _you_ into getting rid of your late wife's things, when it was really _you,_ wasn't it?" Blaze glared, but Rainbow nodded.

"Yeah, you can talk the tough talk, _bitch_ – but I doubt you'd follow through..." Blaze growled.

Lexie just rolled her eyes "you think?" the man nodded, arms folded as he rocked back in his chair "well, let me give you a little FYI, eh? I've got a cousin whose nearly 6' 4" and I busted _his_ nose like cracking a nut when we were _kids_; and he was still bigger than me even then_._ He's real scared of me these days. I worked long and hard to earn my 'Queen Bitch' title; so you shouldn't say bitch like it's a bad thing, because it isn't. Bearing all that in mind do you honestly think I won't defend my reputation, huh?" She sneered at the man "what I did to my cousin, I can do to you too; I would've already, if not for this..." she raised her arm a little so Blaze could see where Jack was still hanging resolutely on to her.

Blaze blanched at Lexie's words, but blustered on regardless "I'm not scared of you! I got _rights!"_

"Yeah? Well so has your _son!"_ she sank reluctantly back into her chair, turning her icy gaze on Jack "let-me-go."

"Promise you won't hurt him first..." Jack murmured calmly; he saw Blaze pale when he realised that even the doctor believed that she would hit him.

Lexie flicked a murderous look at Blaze, who physically moved back, but then nodded – albeit _very_ reluctantly. Jack paused for a moment and then released her wrist, but watched her closely. She wasn't just angry at Blaze; she was _raging_ – and that _wasn't_ good; it also meant this went deeper than her just being angry about the circumstances surrounding Carlisle.

"Now, Rainbow – tell me _why_ he hates his son so much." Lexie was taking deep breaths to try and calm down, but it wasn't really working too well. Her fists were still clenched so tightly, Jack reckoned that her fingernails had to be cutting in to her palms.

Rainbow was horrified at Blaze's reaction; his attitude until today had been verbal bullying more than anything else – which she'd put down to him not being able to release his inner anger. But now she really wondered if he would've really hit her; so she was thankful for Lexie's intervention and more than happy to help her.

She nodded "Carlisle was at a friend's house the night his mother died. It was only a couple of blocks from their house, and his father wanted him to walk home so his mother could get cooking for the dinner party they were going to be having.

But Carlisle stayed later than he should've done and his mother went to get him in their car because she was in a big hurry. She was telling him off, looking over to the backseat where he was, when she ran a stop sign and got hit by a truck – she died at the hospital later that night. Plus it also meant that the important clients didn't get the dinner party they'd been promised and, despite the tragic circumstances that caused it, they decided to take their business to another restaurant."

Lexie nodded "go on – so what's the bottom line, Rainbow?"

The other woman sighed "Blaze hates Carlisle because he feels he's to blame for his mother's death, and thereby the loss of a lucrative catering contract."

Lexie turned incredulous blue eyes on Blaze "so, to recap, and do stop me if I go wrong – you _hate_ your son for being in a car accident that killed your wife? But not, apparently, because your wife _died_ – but because she was therefore unable to have a _dinner party_ to impress people who might invest in your business?"

"Hey! My business puts food on the table and a roof over our heads, so don't you look down on me!"

Lexie ignored him and looked at Rainbow "was Carlisle hurt in the crash?"

The other woman nodded "oh yes; he was in hospital for about a week. You see the front of the car took the full force of the impact; his mother was killed instantly, but yes he was hurt too.

Carlisle was strapped into the back seat. So while he would've seen his mother killed, probably; _he_ would've remained largely unhurt." She thought for a moment "I think Blaze said he had a concussion, a fractured arm and a broken leg."

Lexie took a deep breath and stood up; Jack's hand reached for her, snagging her wrist once more, but she shook her head at him "Jack, I have to go or I'm going to kill him and not even you will stop me." Her voice was so deathly calm, so resolute that Jack nodded and released her.

"Perhaps this wasn't a good idea..." he murmured.

She gazed darkly at him "you think?"

She turned on her heel and left the room. Jack noted that she had her head high, and shoulders back; her whole posture was stiff and unrelenting. He knew then with _absolute_ certainty there was a whole back story there; something had damaged her in the past...and it had been pretty nasty whatever it was.

0-0-0-0-0

Veronica left the two way room the same time as Lexie left the other one; she found her in the corridor. Taking deep breaths and, seemingly, trying hard not to hyperventilate.

She touched the other woman's shoulder "you alright?"

Lexie turned to her; though her eyes showed she was struggling not to either cry or break something, her voice was amazingly calm. "he _hates_ his son because he feels he was the reason his wife died and was unable to carry out an important _dinner party_. He threatened to hit me; he threatened to hit his girlfriend..."

She took a deep shuddering breath "I know people like that exist, I know better than most...but dear Lord, I never thought I'd have to meet another one myself." She looked directly at Veronica "tell Jack I've gone to see Carlisle alright? I'll probably take him and Deeogee outside and work with them for a bit."

Veronica nodded silently as Lexie headed towards the little boy who'd lost so much and who'd, apparently, not had that much to start with – a loving mother and a devoted dog; now all he had was the dog...

Lexie looked at the ceiling and tried to make the tears that were swimming in her eyes drain back into her tear ducts – the thought of trying something so dumb made her laugh, and the tears spill down her cheeks anyway.

0-0-0-0-0

Jack found her an hour later; she was sat cross legged on the green, her back against the leg of the wooden seats there – she had Carlisle on her lap and Deeogee with his head resting on her knee, fast asleep. Jack hung back and watched them...

"Will I be staying much longer?" Carlisle asked anxiously.

"Do you want to?" Lexie smiled at him.

"Yeah, I like it here."

"Well, tell Doctor Gallagher; I'm sure he can pull some strings..."

"He's the boss; they _have_ to do what he says, right?" Carlisle nodded in answer to his own question.

Lexie smiled "ah but Jack has his own boss too – chain of command see; it's a bummer."

"Bummer" Carlisle agreed. The boy settled back against Lexie and within minutes he was asleep just like his dog.

Jack made his way over "how's he doing?" he murmured.

Lexie looked up and smiled ruefully "better than me" she muttered "I'd apologise, but it wasn't like I didn't warn you. Did you manage to ensure Blaze doesn't sue?"

Jack shook his head "I didn't need to as he won't do any such thing – you were good to bring it out that he was the problem, not Rainbow." He looked out across the green "I'll don't think she'll be hanging around much longer either; today opened her eyes to a lot too."

Lexie sighed "it would've anyway, the first time he hit her – the only question would've been whether she was dumb enough to then fall for the ensuing apologies and tearful begging for forgiveness, or whether she'd have told him to take a hike..."

Jack looked at her "which did _you_ do?"

Lexie gave him a sharp look "and you say _I'm_ scary?"

Jack shrugged "you were far _too _angry with him when he went to hit Rainbow, and then threatened to do the same to you. It wasn't just righteous indignation, it was pure rage."

She sighed "I took option number one and went on to deeply regret it. I only sent him packing when he threatened my brother. In my defence he _was _my first boyfriend and I _was_ only nineteen."

Jack shook his head "nineteen's no age to be dealing with a situation like that. Anyway you don't need a defence – you weren't at fault."

Lexie shrugged "funny; but even now, after all these years, I still don't believe that. I still believe I am what he drummed into me - fat, ugly and stupid and that no man will ever want me. I have serious self esteem issues I know" she waved away Jack's words before he said them.

"Well, at least you acknowledge it – of course addressing them would be better. What did your family think?"

"When I finally told them they said it only confirmed what they'd already guessed. Zack, Byron and their two best friends spent a week looking for him – I dread to think what would've happened if they'd found him but, thank God, he'd gone on a soccer holiday to Germany with his brother in law."

She shook her head "mind you I lived in fear for ages that they might bump into him in town, or somewhere; that bastard had caused enough trouble, I didn't want them doing prison time for his sorry arse."

"About the karma thing...?" Jack asked, thinking it would better to change the subject as it was obvious she was reliving it all.

"Oh I bluffed it" she smiled "I've a got a mate in the UK that's into all that stuff. Her house has been feng shuied to within an inch of its foundations. She's got tons of books on reincarnation and karma; and has, regularly, bored me almost to, literal, death with lectures about the subjects. The rest of it I made up..."

She frowned "or at least I thought I had, but Rainbow believed every word...weird. Still, Melody will find it amusing."

"Another hippy name change?" Jack grinned.

"No" Lexie laughed "actually that's her _real_ first name. Her mother's choice apparently – she's got two sisters; one's called Harmony and the other's called Lyric. Their mum was a music teacher you see; I'd have to argue that music was her religion."

"He's got a maternal grandmother" Jack nodded at the dozing Carlisle "his father's agreed to send him and the dog there; if she agrees too, of course."

"Do you think she will?" Lexie looked almost pathetically hopeful.

"I've already telephoned and the answer's yes; but on one condition..."

"Which is?"

"That you go and visit – apparently anyone who gives her ex son in law a hard time is a hero to her. She also wants you to keep working with Carlisle and Deeogee if possible. I said I'd ask."

Lexie shook her head "you know you didn't have to; if it means these two get a good life, I'll do whatever. What made the father back down? I can't believe it was anything _I_ said."

"You'd be right" Jack nodded "Veronica came in and threatened him with child welfare. He has a restaurant to think about – what would it say about him if his child was taken into care? Worse, if he killed himself? He realised then it would reflect _very_ badly on _him_ and could therefore badly affect his business. That put a whole different spin on things."

Lexie rolled her eyes "oh I just bet it did." She looked down at the young boy "you know I would've seen if I could foster him if he had gone into care – I couldn't imagine this guy going into the system, and what about the dog? Nope, I would've had to intervene..." She shook her head and smiled ruefully "patron saint of lost causes my brother calls me; champion of the underdog. I'm not sure whether that's a good or bad thing."

Jack smiled "definitely good; _very _good in this case – these two need each other. Split them up and you have two seriously damaged individuals...wouldn't bode well for either of them for the future."

"Do you think Blaze will maintain contact?"

"Nope" Jack shook his head "I think once the boy and his dog goes to the grandmother he will swiftly drop the two of them...unless it benefits him to claim them. Otherwise I think in nine years time, at his graduation, there'll be an empty seat where his father should be."

"To be honest I don't think it'd be a loss to either of them if the man were to leave and never come back" Lexie frowned.

"That's sad, don't you think?" Jack asked "having an attitude that means people dislike you intensely."

"Oh I think he likes it; I think Blaze, Gary, whatever you want to call him – and the names _I'd _pick are _not_ repeatable – enjoys the way he is. He likes to think he's tough, a real S.O.B; when of course he's just yet another self absorbed prat."

"Oh and there I thought you had a crush on him...but it seems you don't like him." Jack chuckled "I mean don't hold back, really tell me what you think of him."

Lexie grinned, grabbed his shirt to pull him towards her and, cupping her hand to his ear, began to whisper. Jack smirked and then roared with laughter "Alexandra! Who knew you'd know such terrible language!"

Lexie grinned mischievously "stick with me Jack, there's a lot I could teach you."

He's eyes softened as he smiled "I don't doubt that for one moment, Lexie, not one."

It wasn't so much what he said as the _way _he said it that made her blush furiously, Lexie would later tell her brother. Was she really that rude all the time that it was almost expected?

Zack merely shook his head at how clueless his little sister could be about the feelings of men where she was concerned...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNINGS: Not needed for this chapter.**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Author's Note: For those who've been asking – the work with dogs is what I do; it's on a volunteer basis at a local rescue, but it's the most rewarding thing I've ever done (except have my daughter). Additionally I should also point out the cancer part of this chapter is also based on my own family's history. I've also done some research on people who believe themselves to be present day vampires, that's where Lexie's information comes from...**

Summary: How's Lexie going to help Jack with a patient who thinks he's a _vampire?_ JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

David Winters, the 'vampire' patient, was becoming severely problematic. Jack had done pretty much all he could, as had the rest of his team. Except of course for Belle; _he_ felt the case wasn't worthy of his expertise, though he'd worded it slightly differently.

He merely said his current cases were of a different nature, and he didn't feel he could cross treat. Veronica had muttered that he shouldn't be doing the job then; Jack had silently agreed.

Jack knew he and Belle would one day reach the point where a shootout was going to be necessary; and the prize - the hospital and the Director's job - would go to the last man standing. However, for now he was willing to leave the guy to his machinations; it obviously pleased Belle to believe he was getting one over on him.

So with everyone else all out of ideas, Jack did the only other thing he could think of, he called Lexie. Actually he called in every day either by phone or in person – the latter when Becca was out.

She called, but still didn't speak; and so he figured she wasn't ready to see him just yet. At least, through Lexie, he could keep abreast of all that was happening with his sister.

And Becca's notes were becoming more detailed; drawings of flowers and a comment, like "do you remember these from when we were on holiday in Scotland?" or a piece of cake and a remark of "this is not as nice as mum's" - and it wasn't; were common place now. He treasured every word and kept them all.

But this time he was calling Lexie for help; she might not be qualified, she might not even be an employee of the hospital – but even Nora agreed she had a way with her. It wasn't the most tactful, or indeed the most honest – look at Carlisle's case for that; but it was a way that had patients responding.

Tyrone was doing incredibly well and always seemed more buoyant after she'd visited; Carlisle was coming on in leaps and bounds, as was his dog. Mind you, living with his maternal grandmother was always going to help; and with Lexie agreeing to visit and continuing helping boy and dog regain their old trust he knew it should work out.

So it was not exactly a surprise that she was asked to help with this case. Although Jack wondered how even Lexie would deal with it; when she did, it had an outcome that was wholly unexpected...

0-0-0-0-0

"Mr Winters?" She asked politely, as she leaned in through his open doorway. To be honest his room was so dark she could barely make him out.

"Are you human?" a voice rasped from the far corner.

Jack stood just out of sight and registered the surprise on her face with some amusement. "Ummm, I'd like to say yes – but I'm sure there are some people who would argue with me on that one." He stepped from the shadows "wow, they weren't kidding; you really _are_ skinny, aren't you?"

"They will not give me blood" he did a _very_ bad Bella Lugosi accent and Lexie had to stifle the flinch...and the laughter. This was like a bad dream; she had the feeling that if she looked around, Jack would be in his boxer shorts and...okay, _not_ going there. Bad brain, _bad!_

_Those _dreams were...well, something else; and _not _to be thought of in daylight hours when she might meet the object of her lustful night time dreaming – the blushing that occurred if she did both was causing her to feel faint now it was getting so bad.

It was also causing Jack to ask awkward questions. No; those thoughts were not to be had whilst she was here and, once she got a handle on _why_ she was having the damn dreams, they were so going to stop.

Neither was she _ever_ going to answer Jack's question of "why are you blushing?" She knew there was perfectly normal explanation for it all, but for the life of her she couldn't think of it right now and even if she could she would never, _ever_ speak of it with him.

That soft amusing look he would give her as if he'd guessed anyway, would turn her insides to butterfly laden jello...no, not going _there _either. It was, at worst, just a crush – she'd get over it. Damn it in a few weeks she'd probably be laughing to herself about it – please _God,_ let her be laughing about it...

Catching that exact look on Jack's face and feeling the blush already rising; she sighed, took a deep breath and stepped into the room "Mr Winters? Can we get a few things straight about vampires? One, they do _not_ all talk like Bella Lugosi on acid.

Two, they don't live purely on blood alone. Three, they don't sleep in coffins, in crypts, mausoleums or other places of the dead; four, they _can _tolerate electric light." She reached for the room's light switch and prayed he didn't have a damn coffin in there or she _would_ laugh out loud.

There was silence as the room was lit with fluorescent brightness "there, that's better; and see? You didn't self combust. Now, why don't you come and sit down?"

"Are you not frightened of me?" he hissed.

Lexie shook her head "not when you're talking like an actor from a bad B movie; no."

He huffed but went and perched on his bed, whilst she sat in the chair opposite. He then noticed Jack "ah, I see you have Doctor Gallagher with you for your protection – good, good."

"Mr Winters I do not need 'protecting' from you, unless believing you're a vampire when you're quite obviously not is catching. Additionally you come from New Jersey, so can you please explain to me why you're talking like you come from the Transylvania used in the old black and white films of the 1930's?"

Large blue eyes regarded him calmly. Jack closed the door and took the chair next to Lexie, though moved it out of Winter's view; he was keen to observe how she was going to deal with the man who had caused them so much frustration over recent weeks.

"I...I..." the man before her stumbled about for a reason, then smiled "I only recently knew my true self; and so have abandoned the false accent I have used for so long and reverted to the one of my birth."

"Hmmm..." Lexie smiled "that doesn't sound like a Boston accent though either, does it? I mean you were born in Boston the year before me, so Doctor Gallagher tells me - so it's hardly even a long life yet, is it?"

"My birth as a _vampire..."_ Winters corrected.

"Mr Winters, vampires, as I'm sure you know, originate from the Carpathian mountains _close_ to Transylvania; but not from Transylvania itself. They are _not_ actually 'creatures of the night'; nor are they evil or demons. I would hardly say that your "birth as a vampire" has an accent like a badly acted Transylvanian film extra, when you've never left the US in your entire life – not even for your honeymoon; which I was told you took in Niagra Falls."

She nodded at him "not that I have a problem with that – flying to me is merely aiming yourself at the ground, in a big metal box, and praying you miss." She shuddered "not cool, as the Law of Averages stipulates eventually even praying won't do you any good; you and gravity will have a major falling out – with gravity winning the argument and you hurtling to your death in said big metal box."

"Do you fly?"

"Yes; sadly I have to take my life in my hands to travel back to the UK occasionally. However in the last eighteen months, I've only been forced to do it twice. Mind you, I have yet to work out why in God's name they give me a _lifejacket_ and tell me about a _dinghy_ – I mean has no one told the staff they're in a _plane_, not on the Titanic? What would happen if I got on a boat and was given a parachute?"

David looked at the floor, and shook his head; and Jack could see it was costing him a lot not to laugh at Lexie's dry sense of humour – he had sympathy for the man, as he was having as hard a time keeping a straight face. Lexie's mouth was far too smart for her own good.

"Well I'll tell you" she continued, obviously warming to a theme that was a pet peeve for her "the passengers would scream blue bloody murder; questions would be asked in government about how the boat companies were being so stupid as to give passengers on_ ocean_ going transport, a _parachute_. However it's apparently absolutely acceptable to give airline passengers the dinghy and lifejacket whilst saying "there you go – that'll save your life... "

_How,_ exactly? What do I do, fashion the lifejacket into tie ropes and the dinghy into a giant inflatable airboard and try and air surf my way to safety? Or do I wear the lifejacket; turn the dinghy into a giant inflatable parachute and just hang on, praying, that if I can't, the lifejacket will make me bounce when I hit the ground? See? This is why I _hate_ flying... it's stupid."

"Do you have wings?" David asked "if you had wings like a vampire or an angel, you could fly yourself."

"No; sadly I do not. I _do_ have halo a though; the horns are only there to keep it in place." She deadpanned. Jack watched as David continued to struggle not to laugh.

Lexie went on "I figure God never bothered with wings for me as he knew I'd never use them – I get dizzy standing on a chair. I doubt I'll even have them when I die" she shrugged "Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's too afraid I'll take over."

This time David did laugh; just a small chuckle, but it was more than he'd done for a while. Lexie noticed "ah I see, you also subscribe to the theory that all vampires are miserable sods who walk around angst ridden and permanently scowling.

Actually they don't; they hold down jobs because, in real life – pardon the pun – they _aren't _fabulously wealthy, and they _are _given to good and bad moods just like the rest of us."

She shrugged "They can eat food and drink beverages and alcohol, just not much or very often. The blood they take is in minute amounts compared to the gallons they're supposed to drink in the books.

A shot glass full of human blood twice a week, or two of animal blood; by the way, animal blood drinking is called 'mainstreaming' and drinking human blood is not really acceptable amongst the vampire community any more for the large part."

David looked impressed at her knowledge, but reiterated "but I _am_ one..."

"Why?"

"I...what?" he wasn't expecting such a question.

"_Why_ are you vampire? They all have reasons for becoming what they are, you know. So what's yours – you must have one; _every_ self respecting vampire has a reason."

David thought for a moment "well, it's obvious – I want to live forever."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"_Why_ do you want to live forever?"

"Don't you?" he thought he had her on this one – _everyone_ longed for immortality after all.

"Nope, sorry; I don't." She shook her head "an _eternity _of mundane living? I wouldn't need to worry about living forever; pure boredom would kill me off."

David frowned "what do you mean "mundane living?"

"Going to work, going to get your blood – from whatever source you use – cleaning your house, looking after your, still aging, family and friends." She shook her head "or worse, constantly being forced to move on and start again when people start asking questions about why you don't seem to get any older..."

"How do you know it's like that? Perhaps it _is_ like the books?"

"Oh what you mean like the 'Twilight' novels where the 'teens' get to repeat high school over and over again – puts a whole new spin on the song lyrics "high school never ends" doesn't it?

Or else the constantly living in fear of discovery because, knowing what humanity's like, you'd be spread eagled with your innards all over a dissection table before you could say "bloodsucker." She sighed "so do I want to live forever; to be a vampire? Nope, never in a million years."

David sighed "but it means you wouldn't die."

And, just like that, Lexie twigged the problem. "So it's the whole dying bit you're afraid of? Bit daft isn't it? Even vamps die after all – stake through the heart resulting in a fountain of blood a la 'Hammer House of Horror'; ultraviolet bullets that dissolve them from the inside out like in 'Underworld'; stake through the heart and a _huge_ splattery mess like in 'True Blood'.

Oh and don't let's forget there's decapitation and staking like in 'Bram Stoker's Dracula,' or the good old tear them apart and burn the pieces as in 'Twilight'. Finally there's the old faithful of bursting into flames in the sunlight...or sizzling slowly actually, if you're a 'True Blood' fan."

She smiled at an even paler David "if I have to pick those, _any_ of them; or dying of old age, preferably in my sleep – then the 'old age' option gets my vote."

"What about disease, or accidents?"

"Well" Lexie nodded "of course they're not always great; I should know – twenty four members of my family have had cancer, eighteen have died. Pick a cancer and I can probably name a family member that's had it; even the rare ones.

Accidents...well, I'm a little less up on the info on those – but I figure most people die instantly or go into a coma. Few accident victims linger, screaming in agony. Of course vampires don't get that luxury – if they do get killed then they do go out screaming in agony and mindless torturous pain; because, being an immortal obviously, they aren't so easy to kill and take longer to die.

I mean let's face it; getting ripped to pieces whilst alive is not going to be painless is it? Neither is dissolving from being shot with an ultraviolet bullet...and don't even get me started on the stake through the heart. And if what if that only immobilises you like in that tv show 'Moonlight'? Eternity of being only to think and that's it - not even able to _blink?"_

Lexie shuddered "no, give me good old fashioned mortality any day of the week." She smiled at the visibly shaken man before her "still, if you're brave enough to want to live your life always looking over your shoulder for vampire hunters...well, good for you. Me? I would never have the guts for it."

She turned to leave as he muttered "where're you going?"

"Outside to sit in the sun; I don't have a problem with it? Do you?" She arched an eyebrow.

He looked at her "I'd...be willing to see...just for a moment mind you; I don't want to fry; you've still not convinced me that I'm _not_ a vampire, only that it's not _ideal_ to be one."

They walked past Jack and she winked at him; he merely shook his head in disbelief. "I'm happy to be proven wrong Mr Winters, I'm happy to be proven wrong...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNINGS: None needed this chapter.**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

Author's Note: Yup, my family's medical history is scary isn't it? But useful for this story, so every cloud has that silver lining, right?

Summary: Lexie's still helping Jack with 'Vampire Man' – but it's not going quite a she expected... JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Once outside, Lexie moved into a patch of sun, and took her leather jacket off. "Come on, Mr Winters – come and sit down."

He moved hesitantly out into the sunlight, blinking at the glare as he went "my name is David – can I call you Lexie?"

"Sure David, of course you can – all my friends do." She smiled.

"What about him?" He gestured to Carl Belle who was walking past with another pharmaceutical sales rep across the green.

"No; he gets to call me Mrs Holloway." Lexie glared at the Doctor; so much so that Jack was amused to see the other man misstep slightly and look around.

"You don't like him? I mean it's fairly obvious what with the 'death glare' and all..." David gave a brief smile.

Lexie shook her head " honestly, I _don't _hate him...I'm just staring at him like this because I'm trying to set him on fire with my mind. It's a sort of dislike/loathe thing we've got going on; he dislikes me proving him wrong, which I actually do with an alarming regularity - and I loathe him."

David's smile couldn't be held back; and they passed the next hour or so like this – outside in the sun just chatting. Lexie's sharp tongue, and even sharper wit, kept David from noticing that the sun was now beating down on him. In fact he took his jacket off too; alright he had a long sleeved shirt on, but he had now actually removed a layer.

Jack went off to check on another patient; not thinking about fair skinned, red haired Lexie sitting in the hot LA sun...

0-0-0-0-0

When he came back, David was summoning help "she's very sunburnt." He muttered to Malcolm, when the orderly came hurrying with him. "I never thought to ask if she had sunscreen."

Malcolm made re-assuring noises and they made their way to the bench in the shade on the far side of the green. "Damn, Lex!" Malcolm exclaimed "you _burnt,_ girl!"

She shrugged "won't be the first time and I doubt it'll be the last." But she was wincing as she made her way inside.

She felt good though as it was obvious, when you compared her to David that she'd come off worse out of the two. Therefore he could not be a vampire; she told him this as Jack joined them.

David shook his head "I might not be; but you certainly could be – look at you! Only someone with vampire blood in their family would roast like you have."

Lexie gave him a disbelieving look "you're kidding me right? Because, seriously? That's nuts – I burn like this because I have auburn hair, blue eyes and bottle white skin. I burn because the sun sees me as a hot dog and the ground as the BBQ – I should wear sunscreen, end of."

But David wouldn't have it and she could see this was going to go to an, even weirder, round two. Jack looked at her bright red arms "you're lucky you're wearing jeans and a t-shirt and not a skirt and vest top."

Lexie giggled "Jack, the last time I wore a 'skirt' was on my wedding day and it was attached to the dress. Which was off white by the way before you ask as, and you'll laugh at this; because my mum and my best mate, Anna, who came with me, told me the white dress made me look like a cross between a walking corpse and a vampire."

"You don't like skirts?"

She shook her head "actually, I hate them – always have."

"Why?"

She shrugged "I have no idea; too girly?"

Jack smiled and nodded _"_you don't do girly; gotcha. Why?"

She sat with a slight flinch "Jack, I've got sunburn so bad it's even fried my freckles. Can we have this conversation when I don't feel like my skin is shrinking; or at least tomorrow?"

He frowned "I'll drive you home when we've got it treated – we've got a burns unit here, I'm sure there's some ointment or something they can give you; you're in no way able to drive like that." He grinned at her "then I can stay for a cuppa and you can tell me why you don't do 'girly'."

Lexie sighed "Jack the 'ointment' they'll tell me to use will be after sun cream; a really good hydrating one. I will have to suffer tonight, but in a few days the burnt skin will repair itself and start to peel off; leaving me looking like a particularly repulsive human snake thing."

"I still want it checked out – when you said to David about cancer, was that true?" His smile faded and she could see he was entering 'bossy doctor' mode.

"I wouldn't lie about that – yes, it's true. My dad and my aunt were two that survived thank God, and also a favoured Irish cousin."

"What did they have?"

"My dad had skin cancer and then bladder cancer, my aunt had ovarian cancer and then breast cancer and my cousin just had bowel cancer. Then of course there were the various tumours, lung cancers, etc. Name a cancer and I can almost guarantee someone in my lot have had it, whether or not they actually survived."

She shook her head "I mean I am so not scared of it, I don't call it 'the big C' or 'that C word disease' like some people; as if by even saying the name out loud they're tempting fate."

Jack frowned momentarily "no, you seem to be tempting fate by having a huge family history of cancer, including skin cancer, and then going and getting sunburnt." He shook his head "not bright Lexie; certainly not for you."

She waved him off "oh boo hoo – I don't let the ill health of my family get me down; if I did I would've done a better job of topping myself long ago. Cancer runs in one side of my family and heart disease in the other. Then there's the family history of epilepsy, hypertension, blah, blah, blah; dear God the list is almost endless."

She shot him an exasperated look "my brother wants to wrap me in bubble wrap, but I'm not having it. _My_ life, _my_ health and _I'll_ deal with it. Oh and FYI? I do normally bring sunscreen with me, even my facial moisturiser has it in it, but I just forgot today. Don't worry though; I'll face your firing squad in the morning."

Jack rolled his eyes "I seem to have touched a nerve."

"Yup, my last one and you're really getting on it; so live today as if it might be your last Jack – because if you keep annoying me, it really might be" she grumbled and stood up, "bored now; so I'm going to go see Carlisle before I go home."

He rose, as she did; she glared "leave me be if you wish to keep breathing."

David held his arm "she means business" he murmured as they both watched Lexie stomp off "and vampires who mean business are dangerous. Trust me, I thought I was one for a while – but she's the real deal."

Jack rubbed a hand over his face; David was going to need more work that much was obvious "I need to make sure she's alright."

David waved him away with an 'it's your funeral' look. Jack jogged after the retreating back of the woman in front of him.

0-0-0-0-0

When he finally caught up with her she rolled her eyes "you really enjoy dicing with death, don't you?"

"Only where you're concerned it seems – everyone else loves me" he grinned.

"Except Belle – I am sure that man has a voodoo doll of you." Lexie tried not to grin, but Jack's were just too infectious to ignore.

"No, that would be you – let's face it; him having a voodoo doll would explain why you're suddenly 'Unlucky Lexie'."

"Oh yes! I meant to say thanks so much for coining that phrase – everyone calls me it now." She groused.

"Aww, but nicknames are cute..."

"For those of you who don't have one maybe; but for the rest of us it, surprisingly, both sucks _and_ blows."

"Go on think up a nickname for me – anything..." Jack offered.

"I've already got some" he raised his eyes expectantly, until she added "but none are repeatable."

Jack roared with laughter; but then asked "how did you know all that stuff about vampires, then all the karma stuff the other day. Is it all from your friends?"

Lexie nodded "most of its friends and the internet. Just stuff I've picked up over time; a few bits I've researched on the internet before I came to see whoever it was you wanted me to talk to - though I do like the vampires, it's the goth in me." She tapped her head "I have a knack for retaining stuff."

Jack nodded "ah, photographic memory?"

"Nope" she shook her head "just able to retain the ridiculous. One day of course all that will shove the important stuff out; I'll find I can remember that a shrimp's heart is in its head..."

Jack's eyebrows rose "really?"

"Yup...or that you'll never be able to lick your elbow; or..."

"Are you sure about that last one?" Jack looked at her doubtfully.

"Try it, go on..." she did and Jack followed.

Veronica came up "what are you doing?"

"Trying to lick our elbows; it's a known fact that, as a species, we can't." Lexie informed her.

"Are you sure about that?" Veronica frowned.

Jack stopped for a minute and nodded "that's what I said."

Veronica surveyed them "you're sitting down – try doing it standing up..."

Nora walked past at that moment and nearly collided with a door "I'm afraid to ask – do what standing up?"

"Lick our elbows" Lexie informed her.

Veronica nodded as she rolled up her sleeve "Lexie says it's a fact that as a species we can't."

Nora frowned sceptically "I don't know if that's right..."

Lexie shrugged "well, you try then...I'm more than happy to be proven wrong."

Nora put down her file and had a go – suddenly Jack realised what they all looked like; sitting there, or standing, trying to lick their elbows.

The others were oblivious to his amusement "maybe Belle could" Veronica mused.

Lexie shook her head "it's the length of the tongue that's the killer, not the size of the mouth that holds it."

"I can't believe we're discussing whether or not we're physically able to lick our elbows" Nora rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe we're all _trying"_ Lexie chuckled. "Still" she did a quick headcount "four for four against it working; but if you hear of anyone being able to do it - let me know."

"What happens when all this ridiculous information pushes out important stuff?" Jack asked with a grin.

"What?" Lexie had obviously forgotten what they were talking about, "oh, well then I either forget who I am or stop breathing; but I figure something will have to give right?"

She stood up "Okay, so now I am off home to tend my sore arms and muse about the fact that a fully grown man can be so scared of death he'd rather be a vampire." She shook her head "go figure right?"

Jack nodded; his eyes warm on her "yeah, Lex – go figure."

She tapped her head "the human brain is a strange thing I know Jack; but human emotions are stranger and, in my opinion, they govern us a lot more than our minds do. Too often we let our hearts rule our heads – look at me; I'd have punched that Blaze/Gary guy out with a song in my heart and a smile on my lips that day. But it wasn't the sensible thing to do, was it? Logic I must admit is not my strong point though" she grinned at them.

Veronica smiled "you did say you weren't very tactful though; it's not like you didn't warn us."

Lexie nodded as she gingerly picked up her backpack "I think tact is for those who are too scared to use sarcasm."

"You like that then; sarcasm?" Nora asked.

Lexie nodded "to my knowledge the only thing I got an A+ for in school was sarcasm."

She waved to them and was gone. Jack watched her leave; she really was special that one...but she had her own demons too; maybe one day he'd find them out and help her get rid of them...

Veronica also watched her head off, then asked "where did she get so sunburnt?"

Jack slapped his forehead "damn it! I was supposed to be taking her to the burns unit to get some cream for it – she should be more careful; she's got a terrible family history of cancer, including skin cancer. She snuck past me though, she gets your guard down and then..." he stopped and smiled, before shaking his head "I shall have to keep a tighter eye on her..."

Nora and Veronica exchanged knowing looks; he seemed to be doing that already.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNINGS: **__**None needed for this chapter.**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

Summary: Lexie starts a trend... JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Nora happened to see Lexie as she was leaving "hey Lex!" Malcolm called "what were you doing with the docs?"

She grinned, knowing what he was talking about "trying to lick our elbows."

The orderly frowned "why?"

"They didn't believe me when I said it was a known fact we can't."

"Are you sure?" Malcolm wasn't convinced anymore than the others had been.

"Try it then; I bet you can't."

He did and he couldn't. Just then Arturo walked past "hey guys, what you doing?"

Malcolm explained "are you sure?" the young medic asked.

Nora rolled her eyes as Lexie left them, chuckling, and Arturo was rolling his sleeve up. She could see this becoming a hospital wide fad...

0-0-0-0-0

Sure enough three hours later Belle came into her office "why are most of the staff in this hospital, and even some of the patients, all trying to lick their damn elbows?"

Nora explained; Belle frowned "that woman is a _menace!_ She shouldn't be allowed in here – she's not even staff. How is she being paid?"

Nora shook her head "she isn't; she does it for free."

Belle rolled his eyes "of course she does; she's obviously as stupid with money as with everything else. I certainly wouldn't."

Nora looked steadily at him "no, I know you wouldn't. Is that it because, as you can clearly see, I have a mountain of paperwork to do?"

He left muttering about taking things further... Nora sighed; he really was a pain in the behind.

0-0-0-0-0

No one saw Lexie for almost a week; as it was the sunburn had made her quite ill. She'd felt a bit odd going home that day, but by the evening she had a raging headache and felt really sick.

Zack had called the doctor and been told it was just one of the many complications of sunstroke that can occur and, given the complications with Lexie's health, to be expected. "Take a hat and sunscreen next time or suffer the same" was his advice.

Zack read his sister the riot act; went over her medication directions once more and then got Becca to sit with her whilst he ran her a hot bath. Surprisingly hot water always seemed to take the sting out of it once she got past the initial pain.

Becca watched her "what medication makes you sensitive to the sun?"

Lexie sighed "mercaptopurine; it's normally given to transplant patients to shut down their immune systems so they don't reject their new organs..."

Becca looked horrified "you've had a _transplant?"_

"No!" Lexie smiled and shook her head "God, no; I have an auto immune disease. It causes my immune system to attack certain parts of my body – mainly my joints and my bowels. I've got ulcerative colitis, but I developed a form of arthritis earlier this year as a complication of it. That drug stops it by shutting down my immune system – thereby forcing the colitis into remission and lessening my chances of the arthritis getting worse for now."

"But?" Becca knew there was a but coming.

Lexie nodded matter of factly "yes there's a but; a few actually. _But_ it makes me photosensitive; _but_ it means I run a higher risk than most of developing cancer; _but_ it means there's a risk of my kidneys and liver being damaged, maybe even failing – ironically leaving me needing the transplants that the pills were meant for in the first place" she chuckled.

"You can't laugh! That's terrible!" Becca wailed.

Lexie shushed her "Becca, that's life. It sucks – I'm used to it and it doesn't bother me anymore."

Jack's sister went over and hugged her "well, I'm _not_ used to it and I think it's horrible for you...so let me give you a hug."

Lexie hugged her friend tight even though it hurt "you're a good friend, Becca" she whispered "a really good friend."

0-0-0-0

Lexie had even put Jack off visiting, only speaking to him on the phone, as she really couldn't handle any more lectures. She was sunburnt, sore and now, gross - peeling like a snake.

That was always the problem for her, even as a child; she'd go bright red, then peel, and then go bottle white again. No nice golden tan for her...unless it came out of a bottle and she didn't have the patience with those things.

It had only got worse once she'd been put on the mercaptopurine tablets; it was to be expected, but it was annoying – just once she'd like to go brown instead of resembling a badly boiled lobster.

However, after a week she knew she'd have to see David again – if he knew she'd been ill would that work for or against her? Finally she decided to take her tablets with her and explain about her health. Maybe then he'd understand... She certainly couldn't have him going around telling people she was a vampire; people at the hospital already thought she was a bit of an eccentric, that little snippet would really give them something to gossip about.

So the following Monday she went to see David Winter; or 'Vampire Man' as she called him. "Hey David!"

He smiled as she entered "how are you? Oooh, peeling well I see."

"Yeah; just call me Snake Woman" she chuckled ruefully.

"So; you going to tell me how you come to have vampire blood in you?" he raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"David, look" Lexie sighed "I need to fill you in on some stuff about me. Ever since I was a kid my colouring has caused me to burn easy – but then a few years back I was diagnosed with an auto immune disease."

He nodded but remained silent, and sceptical she noted with a sinking feeling. "My consultant tried all sorts of drug treatments and stuff – but finally last year it was decided to try a new treatment. Until then it was normally only given to patients who'd had an organ transplant. But by accident it had been found to work with patients who had auto immune diseases like mine."

She took out the box of tablets from her backpack and handed them to David "these shut down my immune system – so it can't attack my bowels and joints anymore. Well, that's the plan anyway; it seems to be taking longer to kick in than had been anticipated but I'm being told to persevere, despite the side effects."

David had been studying the box and blister pack of pills; now he glanced up "side effects?"

Lexie nodded "yeah; the one I'm already suffering from, and more severely and sooner than expected, is photosensitivity. Basically I'm becoming prone to burning by sunlight – for now its sunny days like the one that burnt me the other day; but in a few years I'll be wearing long sleeves or factor 50+ sunscreen every time I go out."

"Right..." he looked back at the box as Lexie continued.

"The other side effects they worry about are my developing cancer and also my kidney and liver being damaged; or worse, actually failing. Especially my liver as that's already damaged" she shrugged ruefully "my fault, too many painkillers because of migraines over the years."

He gave her a startled look and she waved a hand in reassurance "I've got it all under control now, but the damage is done. Anyway I have to go for regular blood tests for that" she showed him a weird little blue/brown spot on her arm, right by the crease of her elbow "that's where they take the blood; it's been done so often that mark's permanent now."

She held his gaze "so you see David, I'm not a vampire – not even close. I'm just me; good and bad, healthy and sick. What you see is what you get. I'm sorry - I'm sorry I can't be the immortal being you want me to be; but I'm just another fallible human who will die one day."

He nodded; tears spilling down his cheeks "my wife died..."

She sighed "I figured there had to be a reason for you being so scared of death; I thought that maybe you'd been ill..."

"I miss her, but I'm scared of dying; she had cancer" he laughed at Lexie, causing more tears to spill "I bet _you _understand that right?"

"Oh David" she went and hugged him "it's hard to lose people we love; it's hard to face our own mortality. But it's just the way it is..."

She had tears herself now "look at me! Fat lot of good I am to you, eh? Crying myself now aren't I?" She shook her head "honestly, what a pair we make!"

She hugged the tearful man; trying her best to reassure him that it would be alright. But when you were frightened of the one thing you couldn't avoid, how could it be?

Outside Jack watched them, his brow creased into a frown – he'd had no idea she was so sick...

0-0-0-0

A little later she knocked on Jack's door "I think my 'Vampire Man' David is now at least on the way to being convinced I am not a female Dracula." She grinned at him, but only got a level gaze in return.

Her smile faltered as he gestured for her to come in "shut the door."

"Uh-oh, that sounds ominous – what have I done?"

He didn't answer immediately, so she sat on the sofa and watched him carefully; finally he spoke "you never told me you were ill?"

"I'm not – technically, they think I'm going into remission...with luck anyway. It won't be known for sure for another month or so." She shrugged "but the "signs are hopeful" apparently; of course I still think that hope is just doubt on Prozac, but I won't rock the doctor's boat."

"What if it doesn't?" He rose and sat next to her "what if it doesn't go into remission?"

Lexie shrugged again "then my joints go on hurting and I go on making sure I know where every toilet is in every place I visit. I tend to treat it like a scavenger hunt – at the end I reward myself with a big bar of chocolate." She grinned "on the plus side I get to eat what I like as I don't put on weight – it's hard to do so when the food doesn't stay in you long enough for the fat to find a home. Do you know I lost four stone in a little under a year?"

"That's not good..." he frowned and she pressed her fingers against his forehead; bringing herself close to him.

"Jack, don't turn into Zack – I'm dealing with it; it's fine and I'm so busy that I barely have to think about it myself. Carry on frowning like that and the only way to save your handsome features is botox..."

He grasped her fingers "Lexie..."

"Doctor Gallagher?" a tall, blond, stunningly attractive woman stood at the door "we should be going to see Mr Peters and his wife..."

"Ah right" Jack sat away from Lexie "Alexandra Holloway, this is Doctor Zan Avidan; she's the surgeon for the Tourette's case we're dealing with – Craig Peters and his wife Mimi."

Lexie looked slowly between the two and nodded "right I see; well, I should also let you know that David's had problems with hypochondria in the past since his wife's death – so don't be surprised if that makes a reappearance. I mean I told him he'd be alright" she rose "but I can't undo death for him...that's more inevitable than even taxes."

Jack nodded "I'll make Arturo aware of it; he'll be taking over David's case as I'll be working with Veronica and Zan with Mr Peters."

Lexie gave a slow glance between him and Zan; before giving him a long look "sure Jack, sure. Anyway, I better go" he frowned as she hurried out of the room.

Nodding at Zan, she made her escape – one thing Lexie didn't like playing was a gooseberry...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit! This disclaimer is also relevant for the 'Boy meets Girl' song...**_

_**WARNINGS: A little mild swearing...**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

Summary: Lexie and Tyrone show they got the rhythm! JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Lexie avoided Jack as much as possible these days; she saw Zan round the hospital, heard the rumours that she and Jack were dating, albeit fairly casually. Apparently the other doctor had been to Jack's apartment – Veronica said she'd been seen there, and more than once; it appeared another medic from Wharton lived in the same block – and so Lexie doubted it was as 'casual' as was being implied by others.

She still saw him of course, spoke to him on the phone – but she also let the machine pick up whenever she could, and she made sure their meetings were short and to the point. She ignored the small frowns he gave her, or the worried looks; she just made sure he was as up to date as always on Becca (and vice versa), beyond that she endeavoured not be alone with him. When she was she paid as little attention as possible when he cracked a joke or gave that cheeky grin of his; the one that turned her to a puddle of goo...thankfully he didn't know the latter or she knew he'd use it against her.

She'd have dearly loved to avoid the hospital altogether – but David and Tyrone had requested she visit, and she wouldn't break her promise to them to do so. Carlisle was at his grandma's now, along with Deeogee, and so she could at least avoid Jack there...for the most part - he had turned up there one day, but her cold shoulder showed him that this was her private time and so he left fairly early on; the frown he gave her as he said goodbye she ignored.

It was just a stupid crush she would constantly remind herself; she was not going to give in to the black cloud of depression because of something that ridiculous. She was ensuring she wasn't hurt, wasn't she? She was doing everything right, so what was the problem?

Anyway, what would someone as nice and good looking as Jack want with a fat, ugly woman like her? Best to be realistic and just get on with life – Jack Gallagher was merely a transient part right now, but he'd leave and she'd go on as she always did. She was a survivor – reluctantly maybe, but a survivor none the less.

The plus side was the kennels had her back a lot more now and so the new dogs that were causing concern began to turn around; especially as Lexie threw herself into her work with a gusto she didn't really feel. If any one of her friends noticed, they tactfully refrained from commenting...that included her friends at the hospital, like Veronica and Nora.

She'd become good friends with them lately as she often spoke to them in lieu of Jack if she could; like her friends at the kennels, they avoided discussing this apparently sudden wish of hers to avoid Jack Gallagher. Mind you, this didn't stop them discussing it between themselves – even Chloe Artis, who had appeared quite laid back about it all, felt Jack had 'played' Lexie and so her attitude towards him suffered even more.

Lexie laughed when she told her and said there'd been nothing there _to_ 'play'; she hugged the young woman and thanked her for her support "listen, you want to get someone back for me, go trip up Belle!" she'd winked. Chloe watched her walk away; head high, shoulders back – the young doctor wondered who she was trying to fool more; herself or everyone else.

0-0-0-0-0

Today was a hospital day; Lexie was with Tyrone in the main common room. She'd bought in her boom box as she called it – a fairly big cd radio. It had a good sound; she'd saved up a good few years back and spent all her birthday and Christmas present money for two years to get it. It was her pride and joy.

She stuck in a cd she'd made up herself from music on various albums she owned. It was easy, she explained to Tyrone – first you ripped all the music from your own albums onto the music player on your computer, then you made up your own playlist and burned that onto a blank cd.

He'd merely looked at her in admiration until she'd giggled "come and dance!"

He shook his head "I can't – seriously..."

She ignored him and dragged him into the middle of the room "come on..." she put on Madonna's 'Secrets' – a favourite of hers and with its slow beat she helped him find the rhythm. Pretty soon they were dancing in time – he was grinning from ear to ear and Lexie was laughing out loud; the first time she had in weeks.

When they'd stopped, she was still chuckling "fancy something faster?"

"Can I?" he looked doubtful.

"Sure; a beat's a beat Ty. Just pick up the pace." She put on 'Jai Ho' by the Pussycat Dolls and they fell about laughing as they attempted Bollywood style dancing. She was utterly unaware that they were being watched by Jack and Zan.

After she'd put on the Pussycat Dolls again, this time singing 'Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps'; she had him and a few others dancing to, of all things, Miley Cyrus singing 'Icecream Freeze' and 'Hoedown Throwdown'. She knew the moves she said only because her, very, patient daughter had taught her. If _she_ could do it, so could they; and soon about fifteen people were chuntering around the room all in, fairly, good time and whatever happened they were all laughing.

Then she really cranked up the speed by putting Apollo FourForty's 'Stop the Rock' on; a few dropped out as the moves were fairly difficult to do, but Lexie was thrilled that Tyrone kept up. As she finished with a flourish she realised they had an audience and flushed a beet red.

Veronica and Nora stood open mouthed "she's _really_ good!" Veronica murmured to Nora, who nodded.

Lexie merely held up her hands "sorry folks; didn't mean to take over..."

"Let's do another!" Tyrone was on Cloud Nine; he never thought he could do this and so she looked at Veronica who nodded, it was up to her as his doctor.

"One more" she held up a finger "and as I need to get my breath back before I have a heart attack – I suggest this one" she skimmed through the numbers, showing she knew the selection backwards. Finally the opening bars of Boy meets Girl's 'Waiting for a Star to Fall' echoed round the room. "What can I say? I'm an Eighties girl at heart!" she chuckled.

She started dancing with Tyrone and a few of the others paired up to follow them. However, when it got to the words:

"I want to reach out and pull you to me

Who says I should let a wild one go free

Trying to catch your heart

Is like trying to catch a star

But I can't love you this much baby

And love you from this far"

Tyrone spun her out and then let go; when she revolved back into his arms, a wide grin playing on her mouth...she found herself staring up at Jack; an enigmatic look on his face – and she stumbled slightly.

Breaking away from him, her face ablaze with mortification; she gave an embarrassed chuckled "that's how _not_ to do it! Anyway, dance lesson's over for today people!"

The others started dispersing, but Jack remained exactly where he was – Zan, who'd arrived with him, came to stand beside him; Lexie saw the other doctor looking at her with undisguised shock on her face.

Blushing even more furiously, Lexie hugged Tyrone and told him she'd see him soon; she pecked him on the cheek and tore off across the room, studiously avoiding Jack, who was still standing where she left him – the same inscrutable look on his face.

She waved to Nora and Veronica and disappeared up the corridor "Ill grab my boom box later!" she called over her shoulder – her main goal being to escape Jack and the humiliation of being seen by him and the fabulous looking Zan, dancing around like an idiot. The two female doctors both turned to look at Jack, wondering what he would do. It was obvious that whatever it was going on between the two had now, _finally,_ reached its 'tipping point'.

Jack hesitated for brief moment, and then started off in the same direction as Lexie; his long strides eating up the distance between the two. Veronica sighed "I owe you ten bucks" she nodded at Nora "I really didn't think he'd leave Zan standing there to follow Lexie; talk about slap her face why don't you?"

The other woman smiled "some men are just too predictable; Zan's a fling; but Lexie? Well I think we can guess she might be more, whether they admit that to themselves yet or not is open to question."

Veronica smiled "double or quits as to how long it'll take them to admit it?"

Chloe wandered up "I'm in; I reckon Lexie will be the stumbling block, not our illustrious director..." She sighed "our girlfriend's got some _serious_ issues..."

0-0-0-0-0

Jack finally caught up with Lexie as she was leaving a note in his office; she managed to dodge past him, a too bright smile plastered to her face "Bye Jack; I've left you a note about Becca!" she called lightly, the smile beginning to make her face ache "gotta dash; dogs to see, groceries to buy..."

He caught her arm and dragged her back into his office "not so fast Lex; why are you avoiding me?"

She noticed with a sinking feeling that not only had he closed his door, he was standing in front of it. She looked around for another means of escape; he read her mind "this is the only way out, Lexie."

She huffed her frustration, and dropped into a seat; Jack wasn't fooled...he remained blocking her sole escape route. She glared mutinously as she realised he'd guessed what she might do.

He leaned against the door to emphasise the point "so, why _are_ you avoiding me?"

She gave him an innocent look "I'm not; I've been busy that's all. But I've still come here; still spoke to you about Becca..."

"I've had more conversations with your answer machine than I have with you recently." He slapped his forehead "oh no wait – I've also had notes from you; like that one" he gestured to his desk "do I get to thank my sister for that consideration; did she tell you to do that? And then of course there's the messages from Nora, Veronica, Chloe or even Arturo. The only person you've spared me getting information from is _Belle..."_

Lexie remained resolutely silent whilst he spoke then mumbled "like said, I've been busy."

"For nearly two _months?"_ Jack's eyebrows rose "Lex, don't try and con me, alright?" He rubbed his face "what did I do? I must've upset you, but for the life of me I can't figure out how..."

Lexie stood up; once more her was head high and her back poker straight. Jack was beginning to know the signs that this was her going into stubborn mode – she wasn't going to give in "you were busy too Jack; with Mr Peters and that other doctor...Ardani."

She dropped her gaze as she mentioned Zan and blushed a little; suddenly Jack had an idea as to what was going on. "Oh for God's sake! Yes, I've been out with Zan. I've met her for lunch, she's even been to my bloody apartment and we've slept together; but it wasn't really anything, Lexie – nothing but a_ fling! _As soon as she got serious about stuff we broke up!_"_

"Are you implying I'm just _jealous!"_ Lexie glowered at him "because I can damn well tell you you're so bloody _wrong,_ it's not even funny!"

In two strides Jack was standing before her "are you sure?" he murmured, standing so close she could almost feel the heat from his body through his shirt. She didn't dare look up at him; instead, she dodged past him and made a break for the door.

As Jack made to go after her, a man blocked his path. "Doctor Belle?"

Jack just tried to look past him, to see where Lexie was going "I'm sorry – what?"

A fist snapped out and connected with Jack's face; as he spun backwards, he heard Lexie shout "Jack? Oh my God, Jack!"

The man looked confused "that's _not_ Carl Belle? who the hell_ is_ it then?"

"Jack Gallagher; you great bully! Belle's _boss!"_

Even as he was seeing stars all Jack could think was _'oh well at least it stopped her leaving.'_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNING: SEXUAL REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER, NOTHING TOO GRAPHIC –BUT READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly. I would greatly appreciate reviews as it would be nice to know if I'm still okay on the characters and the story. Thanks.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

Summary: Jack's been hit by the irate husband of one of Belle's patients; Lexie goes to help - but will their feelings for each other, already dangerously close to the surface, finally spill over at last? JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Lexie couldn't believe the man had hit Jack; not once, but _twice_ in quick succession_._ "Oi! _OI!"_ she yelled, racing over to the two men. Jack was sprawled on the floor – the side of his forehead bleeding as well as his bottom lip; while the other man stood over him, a confused look on his face.

Her temper flared into fiery life; she rushed up and spun the other guy round and, unlike her run in with the mugger six months before, this time she was prepared for anything - thereby managing to knee Jack's assailant in the groin before he could even speak. Admittedly he seemed so confused he was probably no longer a threat; but Lexie felt better for hurting him anyway.

He went down like a sack of potatoes – security appeared at just the right moment and dragged him away, Nora with them; the latter barking orders that he was to be detained until the police arrived. All this whilst the man concerned continued to look befuddled and muttered apologies.

Lexie helped Jack up into a sitting position, someone thrust tissues at her and she got him to hold some to his lip as she did the same to his head. "He got you but good; bloody _bully_ - what was he _thinking?"_

Jack was both touched and amused at her volatile defence of him; "I don't suppose he was – thinking that is." He winced as the tissues touched the sensitive cut on the side of his forehead.

"Come on, Jack; up you get" she encouraged him. Eventually, with a bit of manoeuvring, she managed to heave him onto his feet. She shook her head at the others "he's fine, he's fine; stop fussing. A cup of coffee and some painkillers, he'll be even better."

The others dispersed as he nodded his head in thanks to Lexie; but inside it was spinning and his eyes were searching the corridor trying to find something to regain his focus on. He was clutching the tissues to his head and his lip to stop the bleeding, and wondering if he was going to throw up.

But he was also, madly, fighting the urge to laugh – if he had a minor concussion, and he might as he'd hit his head hard on the floor when he fell as well as the blows he'd received...well, it would be more than ironic for Lexie to be the one helping him now; considering he'd helped _her_ when she'd been concussed a few months before.

She must've picked up his train of thought because she grinned; their awkward conversation from before already forgotten "if you think I'm carrying _you_ this time, forget it – it ain't happenin' bub!"

He returned the grin even though it pulled his lip "wouldn't dream of it Lex." So between her and himself they managed to manoeuvre him to his office, where he collapsed onto his sofa. Laying back; he watched as Lexie leant over him. "Let's have a look, Jack; I'm really good at first aid - with my accident prone track record, I have to be "she grinned and then motioned to his head "move your hand."

Swotting his arm away, she took his face in her hands and turned it slightly, frowning as she did so, to have a better look. "I don't think it'll need stitches thankfully, but cuts there can hurt like the bugger. I should know" she pointed to a silvery line near her ear that he'd never noticed before. "But it is bleeding more than a bit, which is a nuisance."

She delved into her backpack and brought out another packet of tissues "think of me as a girl scout – always prepared" she grinned at him. Bending over him once more, she applied some pressure to the head wound with the fresh tissues. Her hair was brushing his cheek, and the wonderful smell of chocolate in it started to bring him out of his daze.

"Your hair smells of chocolate" he muttered.

Lexie chuckled "as an admitted chocoholic, even my shampoo and conditioner smells of the stuff; I make no excuses for it."

Without meaning to, he found himself looking ahead, right down Lexie's top as she reached over him. He refocused on her face; trying to ignore the feelings battering him when the swell of the breasts he'd just been looking at pressed against his chest, as she moved over him to have yet another look at the cut on the side of his forehead. He swallowed, he could even feel the edge of her bra cups under her t-shirt; desperately he tried thinking of ice cubes and freezing cold showers...

Her voice broke the spell and he took a deep, somewhat shaky, breath as a little sanity returned "I should clean this up" she frowned "it looks like he caught you with that ring he was wearing – I hope the cops throw the book at him; _literally"_ she sounded angry, defensive of him almost; and he had to admit how much he liked it.

She then took his hand and smoothly pulled it, and the tissues it was holding, away from his lip. Her fingers gently probed the wound; Jack flinched.

"Sorry," muttered Lexie, before smiling at him "but, like me, no playing the trumpet; you'll live though – so that's a plus right?" She was still leaning over him; her deep blue eyes assessing the damage he'd received "why'd he hit you anyway? I heard him mention Belle's name - don't tell me that idiot is having heavies come after you now?"

Jack shrugged "actually I think Carl told him **I** was 'doctor Belle'; as that seemed to be who he assumed I was. I think his name's Michael Sumners; if it is, then he's Belle's patient's husband. I know he was angry that Carl seemed to have failed to treat his wife properly, by his way of thinking at least, as she had just attempted suicide for the third time; Nora showed me the letter of complaint she'd received from him only this morning.

Carl panicked I think, when confronted with the angry spouse; a letter of complaint from the husband is one thing – he probably thought he could talk his way out of that. But when the man himself turned up in a rage...well, he must've just froze and pointed to me; telling Michael that I was 'doctor Belle' – unluckily for me, Michael had never met the _real _doctor Belle, or me, before."

"You mean Belle _lied _to save his own skin?" The rage in Lexie began to boil again. "That man is a total..._douche bag!"_

Jack grinned, then flinched as his head throbbed and his lip pulled. "Stop that" She admonished him "I've only just got it to stop and you'll make it bleed again; besides, it's _not_ funny, Jack!"

He nodded and then shook his head; warm amusement in the depths of his own blue eyes, a grin tugging at his lips. Lexie grumbled "it's not _funny!_ _Stop_ smiling – seriously! The man _is_ a douche!"

Jack nodded, struggling to make his face serious "totally – agreed; he's a douche, no question." He forced a frown even as his mouth began to curve into a smile once more, despite the tug of the wound on his lip; and his eyes did that twinkly thing that reduced her to a warm puddle of goo if he only but knew it.

"Oh you're _impossible!"_ Lexie huffed; dabbing at his lip as it started to ooze blood again.

"No – _nothing's_ impossible" Jack murmured, finally giving into his feelings for her "not even this" and he pulled her down so he could kiss her.

Her lips met his in stunned surprise; but they stayed put, albeit hesitantly. Jack didn't push it; but neither did he relinquish his hold on the back of her head.

She soon responded lightly to the gentle pressure of his mouth on hers; so light in fact he wondered if he was imagining it. He pressed his lips to hers a little harder; she returned the pressure and opened her mouth – the metallic taste of his blood sliding over her own lips.

Jack's tongue met the silky smooth warmth of hers and he groaned slightly. He'd dreamt of this for months; it was just that when he woke up she was, of course, gone. He'd thought he could eradicate the pull she had on him with Zan, but that had been a serious mistake; if anything it had made it worse...brought home to him what he knew he was missing with Lexie. Zan wanted commitment, but Jack knew he couldn't give it to her because she just wasn't the woman that was with him right now.

Outside Nora watched the exchange and the end result with a sigh of resignation. She'd liked Jack too; if she hadn't pussyfooted around him for so long, perhaps that weekend in Vermont might not have been the start and finish of their time together as a couple.

Zan, another, it now appeared, brief interlude in Jack's life; also watched incredulously, over Nora's shoulder, as she was irretrievably replaced by the woman currently kissing the face off of Jack Gallagher.

She realised the real reason Jack hadn't been able to commit to her – his heart lay elsewhere. Lexie had given him her heart, even to trying to give him room to be with _her _if that made him happy; Zan knew she wouldn't have been as giving or forgiving if it had been the other way round.

She turned and walked away. Even though she'd come today to try and talk things out with Jack, to see if they could make another try of it, she felt it was stupid now to attempt it; it seemed like it might be time to move on.

Nora shook her head as she too now understood the difference between the woman with Jack right now and herself. Lexie had her life, just like she did, but she'd melded it seamlessly with Jack's; she was always there if he needed her, she'd allowed her life to merely dovetail into his.

Alright, it had obviously helped that she was his sister's mentor. That the woman lived with Lexie; and that she adored Becca for herself not because she was Jack's sister, wasn't going to hurt her chances with him either. Nora was well aware of Jack's devotion to his sister; his need to get her well - and the fact that Lexie was willing to help with that, to befriend the other woman too...well, that was always going to be a vote winner for Jack.

But that was the thing; whilst Nora herself had viewed Becca as a problem to be tolerated if she wanted to get close to Jack, and it was debatable how much Zan knew about his mentally ill sibling – Lexie knew _everything, _and yet still welcomed his sister with open arms and on her own merit.

Indeed the departmental gossip, which_ she_ of course knew to be true as Jack had told her a few weeks before, was that she and Jack had met because Becca was already at Lexie's; Jack had tracked his sister down and thereby met Lex.

Also at no time had Lexie pushed herself forward with Jack; when it had become apparent he was dating Zan, she'd quietly removed herself from the picture; even though she continued to help him if he needed her to - she just ensured she was a little less visible at the unit in particular and the hospital in general.

It was then that Nora had realised how much the other woman cared for Jack; but Lexie had decided not to interfere, choosing merely to take herself out of the situation. Nora wasn't so sure she could've been as understanding in those circumstances. Indeed she wasn't sure that even Lexie was, or if it was merely that she'd decided to distance herself in an attempt not to be hurt.

However, Nora also wondered if Lexie's actions, regardless of her motivation, were the reason why Jack had finally pulled the plug on things with Zan? Had he _finally_ comprehended at that moment (something the rest of them already knew of course), when he turned to chase after Lexie, that his feelings for her went beyond friendship?

Or had the relationship with the blond doctor already ended because he had inescapably grasped that he'd missed Lexie and, stopping to analyse that feeling, had he then perceived he had more deep rooted feelings for her than merely the bond they shared because of her help with his sister and their general friendship?

Whatever had happened, or when; he had finished with Zan, much to her apparent disgust from the look on her face today, and actively followed Lexie. Whilst she'd been in the building it was obvious that she was still attempting to elude Jack and make her escape. But now it seemed he'd caught her unawares and so, with her guard down, he'd managed to break through her defence mechanisms.

No mean feat when you thought about the amount she had - but Nora also wondered how long it would take Lexie to get them back into place...probably with reinforcements. Jack might think he was on the home straight right now; but she doubted it was going to be that simple. Lexie was damaged goods, and that had no easy fix; they, of all people, knew that well.

Nora sighed, gently closed his door and walked away. However, they were a lot alike when you thought about it; and she figured if anyone could deal with Jack without losing their mind, it would be Lexie - and if anyone could get through those barricades of hers, it would be Jack. So, perhaps, when you examined all the evidence, all this was just a simple twist of fate; pieces of the heart finally coming together? She shook her head with a rueful smile - she really had to stop watching romance movies at the weekend; the gooey endings were obviously draining her brain out of her ears.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in his office; Jack raised a hand to stroke Lexie's hair and hold her closer, never wanting to stop. He'd waited almost a year for her and she was worth it, ever single second; his only regret was that he'd hurt her by dating Zan – albeit casually. As soon as the other woman had wanted more, he'd backed off - knowing he was making a mistake; but it had been too late and the damage was done.

Whether Lexie admitted it or not, he _knew _he'd hurt her; she'd been as friendly as always, as keen to help, to tell him about Becca. But there'd also been a distance in her voice on the rare occasions he'd managed to speak to her; in the way she held herself when she was with him, that had worried him. Her eyes had been shuttered too; the warmth and laughter that was usually there, missing.

She'd stopped coming to the hospital so much as well; especially any sections he might be in – leaving messages for him with various people rather than see him herself. Then there'd been her bloody answer machine – sometimes he phoned the damn thing just to hear her voice; it was then he realised how much he missed her. Of course, there'd always been a plausible excuse if he'd asked about the lack of contact; but she'd been around less and less whatever the reason.

He'd missed her; missed her laugh, her sharp tongue, her passionate need to help others, her way of making his sun come out. But it was today, when he saw her laughing and dancing, getting people joining in, even without realising it – then her face when she realised it was him that had her in his arms - that had finally got him to understand just _how_ much she meant to him; and what about the words to that dumb song? "I can't love you this much, and love you from this far"...well, it summed him up didn't it? He couldn't lie to himself anymore.

He knew by leaving Zan in the common room that he was effectively shutting the door on anything that might've developed there; he knew she'd come back today to try and persuade him to try again. But despite what she'd said that night about him, he _wasn't_ into playing games with people; he knew now he loved Lexie, so what was the point in being with Zan?

Through all these musings Lexie's hands began to slide down Jack's chest to his waist. The lightness of her fingers on his body sent shockwaves all over him. When Lexie reached his black jeans she hesitated, then returned to his waist tugging gently to release his shirt from the confines of his jeans and belt.

She moved to tug his tie loose; then she undid his shirt with a swiftness that caught him unawares – her hands finally splaying over the hot skin of his naked chest and the light dusting of dark hair there...before moving down towards his belt and the waistband of his denims again, this time appearing more sure of herself. She deftly undid them too; her hands rising to smooth over his chest once more, caressing slowly; before once more dipping lower...

Jack wanted her with a ferocity that was breathtaking; his own hands had not been idle either – her t-shirt was pulled up, his hands now gently caressing her breasts through her bra. The thought of making love to Lexie; of burying himself inside her, telling her he loved her, that he was never going to let her go now...was sending him up in flames.

But not here, on his office sofa, it was tacky and cheap; and she deserved better than that. So, _very_ reluctantly, he broke the kiss "not here, Lex – not like this" he rasped; desperately trying to regain control of himself.

Her blue eyes fluttered open and he saw they were so dark they were almost black, her desire for him evident; he was pleased he affected her like that. God only knew how she did the same thing to him; had done so for months if he was honest with himself.

She nodded once and climbed shakily off him; neither one had realised how she'd slid down him, so they were both lying on the sofa, well Lexie had been lying on _him_ really, whilst they'd been kissing.

She quickly pulled her t-shirt down, then put a trembling hand to her deeply blushing face "oh Lord, I'm so embarrassed; you must think me a total _tart!"_

She turned to go, had even opened the door to escape - but Jack grabbed her wrist and spun her round to look at him. He tilted her chin with his fingers, forcing her to look at him when her gaze had remained resolutely on the floor "Lex, if you only knew how I would _dearly_ love to strip you naked right now and make love to you..."

He leant his forehead against hers, closing his eyes while he tried to regain control of his traitorous body that even now was clamouring for hers. "But I won't do that here – not like that. You deserve so much more; I love you Lexie, probably more than you know and I won't make our first time together a quickie on an office sofa. You're better than that, worth _more_ than that."

His husky voice conveyed more than even his words had, and Lexie swallowed slowly. But for all his obvious sincerity; doubts still screamed at her, she was fat and ugly - she knew that; hadn't she been told that often enough by Adrian?

Why would a wonderful person like Jack want _her;_ _love_ her, when he had someone like Zan Ardani desperate for him? A gorgeous woman, who was a _doctor_ too; _why_ would he want an ugly nobody like her who helped _dogs?_

This was all moving so fast all of a sudden; they'd danced round each other for months, she realised that now. So why_ now_ was he declaring his _love_ for her; where had _that_ come from?

Panic overtook her and she stepped back "we need to be logical about this, Jack – we need to think seriously about this. We have..." she stumbled as she saw the hurt flare in his eyes; but ploughed on "we have people who need us; I have Molly and you have Becca... This _can't_ be a fling; it can't be a five minute wonder and you're _so_ good at those..."

She turned and went to walk away; missing the frown that had suddenly creased Jack's brows, but yet again he caught at her "what do you mean "a five minute wonder?"

Lexie sighed "I _mean_ what about Nora and Vermont?" she held up a hand to stay his question of how she found out "Veronica told me; and what about Zan? You seemed fairly hot and heavy with her until just about thirty_ minutes_ ago...now _she's_ toast too, and suddenly _I'm_ flavour of the month? I mean you dump a gorgeous, intelligent _doctor_ for _me?_"

She shook her head "sorry, I'm a very old fashioned 'all or nothing' sort of woman; and I've been a nothing for so long I'm happy to stay like that" she looked him in the eyes then; all the hurt and loss she'd suffered reflecting up at him "I've lost too many people, Jack" she whispered, tears flooding her eyes "I really don't think I could stand to lose you too. If you can't settle with someone like Zan; then **I** haven't a hope, have I?"

She took a deep breath to steady herself; forced her voice to be more certain, even as the action of shaking her head at him caused the tears to fall. She swiped them away with an impatient hand, even as Jack itched to smooth them away himself "better we be friends or nothing" she nodded decisively "than start something that will only rip my heart out."

Once more she looked him in the eye "I've lost so many pieces of my heart already Jack, I'm not even sure how much I have left to lose this time; I can't afford to lose my heart to you - I just can't._..._I _won't._"

She turned on her heel and walked swiftly through the door she'd left open. Veronica came in, having heard most of the exchange "if you let her leave, you're a fool. She's crazy about you; as much as you are about her; but she's damaged. She's never lied about that, and now she's just scared you might damage her more. Don't be stupid Jack; for once in your life don't think, just do – _show_ her she's wrong."

He moved suddenly as if on auto-pilot, his hands already reaching for his shirt as Veronica called "but for God's sake do your shirt and trousers up _before _Belle sees you; even Nora couldn't explain _that_ away!" She followed along behind him; curious to see how this would play out...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNING: **__**POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE - SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

Summary: Jack's told Lexie he loves her – but although she ran, and he ran after her; now all that's on hold as she's on the warpath with _Belle!_ JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

However, whatever would have happened next, as both Veronica and Jack went after Lexie, was lost as they saw her locked in a heated argument with Belle...and Arturo.

"Don't threaten him or his job, you _douche!"_ Jack had to smile as he recalled where that name had only recently led him...and her. She obviously did the same because, for a moment, she blushed crimson.

But then she refocused back on Belle "he's a better doctor right _now_, than you'll _ever _be!" She poked Belle in the chest "you want to know _why?_ _He _actually _cares_ about his patients!"

"I am sick and tired of you being here all the time!" Belle blustered "you're not even on the _staff_ – this is just _another_ addendum to my list of complaints about Jack Gallagher to the board of...!" he abruptly stopped himself saying more; Lexie saw him mentally slapping a hand over his mouth, and her eyes narrowed.

"So you're sneaking around behind his back? I suppose you got Arturo here to be your little henchman right? You put the bullets in the gun, but he gets to fire them? A bit like you telling that man that _hit _Jack that he was you, so the guy would beat _him_ up?"

Belle had the decency to break her gaze at the last part "well, let me inform you of a few things _doctor_ Belle..." Lexie shoved him into his office, others crowded at the door; it seemed someone was finally about to take the pompous, narcissistic doctor down a peg or two – and that someone was Lexie Holloway.

She sat down on the chair where he would normally sit; forcing him to sit in the chair usually reserved for patients – an excellent ploy, Veronica and Jack acknowledged; psychologically putting him in the weaker position of authority.

"I haven't been entirely honest with anyone here" she knew Jack was in the doorway, but studiously ignored him. "You see I _was_ truthful about my brother and me inheriting a local company. But it's actually a _huge_ multi-national company; in fact it's actually a huge multi-national _pharmaceutical_ _corporation_ if I'm being _strictly_ truthful."

Belle's mouth dropped; he knew exactly which company she was referring to; there was only one round here that would fit that description...oh Lord, he was toast!

Lexie smiled grimly "Ah I see you know of us. But just in case I'm wrong and you don't, I'll tell you anyway – we're called Taylor Danemore Pharmaceuticals; it was named after my most favourite, confirmed bachelor, of a great uncle and his...ahem...partner; in more ways than one, if you get my drift."

She shook her head "no one in their families accepted their homosexuality except for my little tribe. Me and Zack often came out here for holidays when we were kids – we were the poor relations you see; the rest of the family no more bothered with us than they did with great uncle Thomas and Robert.

We were very close to both of them; so, when first Robert Danemore died and then great uncle Thomas Taylor got sick, he decided to make his will in favour of me and Zack."

She smiled at the memory "oh the rest of the family were up in arms after he'd gone; they flew into a rage – but great uncle Thomas was a savvy businessman and he'd ensured his will was watertight, airtight and, most of all, _familytight_.

There was nothing they could do; so Zack decided to move here to take control of the business as CEO, and he wanted me and Molly to come with him...especially as Jamie, my cousin's son, was also alone now and me and my other favourite cousin, Byron, had joint custody.

I didn't want to; me and Molly had a reasonably good life in the UK, but Zack insisted." Jack would always be grateful to her brother for that; without him forcing her to come to LA they would never have met.

She turned her gaze back to Belle "so I help my brother with the company as and when needed; having a different surname than Taylor, because of my marriage, means I get to avoid a lot of the butt kissing he has to endure."

She eyed Belle as if she knew he would be one of those people "but I can tell you every single drug we make, the doses, etc. I could probably recite the chemical compound make ups of most, if not all, of them too. I have a knack for remembering random things like that." Jack's eyes warmed as he recalled their conversation of a few days ago.

"Needless to say because of all this I've always taken an active interest in the medical side of great uncle Thomas' business, and used to attend many functions with him and Robert whenever I was visiting; although I doubt someone like you would ever have noticed me.

Robert didn't like to be called great uncle by the way; said it made him "feel too old" she chuckled at the memory "anyway, one of _the_ best thing they did was their charity work – they set up many different foundations to help the sick and disabled.

They also ensured their drug trials went to hospitals that needed the cash injection. Wharton Memorial was just _one_ of those; County General was another. They also opened and operated free clinics in the more run down sections of the city" she blushed slightly "that was my idea..." Jack could believe it; she thought nothing of herself, putting everyone else first – which wasn't always a good thing.

"So, as I was saying" Belle went to speak, but Lexie held up a hand "this one time you _will_ just shut up and _listen_...it will benefit you to do so, because I am _not_ messing about; you need to see why you _have_ to do what I say or I_ will_ crush you like the dung beetle you are..." She took a deep breath; her anger radiating round the room. But she fought to control it – this was one occasion when she needed to be as sly and conniving as the man before her.

"So, as I was _saying..."_ Belle subsided reluctantly and Lexie continued "I've been to many functions with both relatives. I know that 'uncle' George, as he likes me to call him, as in George Chalmers, who is the _chairman_ of the board of governors here at Wharton as I'm sure you obviously know, would be _deeply_ annoyed to hear of your machinations and the fact they have upset _me_ so much. You see, I am not called his 'Little Lexie' because I'm short..."

Belle's eyebrows went up so high and so fast that Veronica thought they might actually fly off the top of his head - but he resolutely remained silent; though she, Jack and the rest of the crowd all witnessed a thin bead of perspiration break out on his top lip. "I don't like anyone being threatened" Lexie nodded at Arturo.

"But I _especially_ don't like my...friends; like Jack Gallagher, being threatened" Jack noted the momentary hesitation, and sighed "If I felt they were; well" she nodded innocently at Belle, even as her eyes oozed dislike "I would have to do something about it, wouldn't I?"

She glanced at Arturo, her eyes deliberately skimming past Jack "you're a good doctor; you shouldn't let him brow beat you – what did he threaten you with? After all, you don't strike me as the willing lackey sort..."

Arturo sighed, knowing there was no point lying "he told me _he_ was the main reason I was taken on; that he could undo it just as easily – I was worried about my future career."

Lexie wagged a finger at Belle "tut, tut – that's not very nice and very untrue too. But then you'd be as threatened by him as you would by Jack, right? Another excellent doctor showing you up for the narcissistic idiot you are. So why let the truth get in the way of some heavy duty scheming?

Besides, I bet your _ultimate_ goal was _Nora's_ job; first Jacks, then Nora's - am I correct?" she waved a hand "don't answer that; I don't expect an honest reply. What did you threaten _her _with? I doubt you'd limit your slimy machinations to Arturo, after all. Of course that is _not_ going to happen now - not Jack's job and_ not _Nora's job."

She looked once more at the younger doctor "what do _you_ think he'd say to her?"

Arturo looked at Belle, his loathing obvious, then back at her "I know he brings a lot of drug trial cash to the hospital; he probably threatened to walk and take the drug companies with him, the loss of that sort of revenue would worry Nora a lot."

"Ah but see; he _wouldn't_ take the _most _lucrative one would he?" She smiled at the two men "nor the most influential. Want to know why? Because it's _our _company; and no amount of boot licking and sucking up is _ever_ going to win me over to you _doctor_ Belle..._never_.

Something to also remember is that _we_ say where our company's trials go;_ not_ our sales reps. So if you walked away from here, our drug trials would stay – end of. Likewise if I say to my brother that I want _all _our trials to go to other hospitals and explain why; to go to hospitals like, say, County General – then they will, and all your 'friendships' with our reps won't mean diddly. "

She nodded at a clearly rattled Belle "Of course, then lovely uncle George would probably give his 'Little Lexie' a ring to find out what was going on – and what could I tell him, _doctor_ Belle? I mean we all know I'm a truly _awful_ liar, so I don't bother – therefore I'd _have _to tell the truth; and how long do you think your job here would last if George Chalmers and the other governors found out _you_ were the one responsible for Taylor Danemore taking their, _very_, lucrative drug trials to another hospital? Thirty minutes; an hour; or just long enough for you to clear your expensive and irrelevant poser crap out of this office?"

She sighed and levelled a gaze at him "you know what _**I**_ think you should do? _**I**_ think you should resign from here and go somewhere like Hollywood, or Miami – somewhere where there is a high level of other narcissistic people just like you, who merely want to meet with a 'therapist' for an hour every week to have their egos massaged.

You'd be able to spend your time name dropping to all the new, equally weak and hollow, people you'd befriend there. You could be paid _vast_ sums of cash a week, something else you lust after, just to sit and tell these vacuous people how wonderful they are, and how lucky the world is to have them just for their mere existence.

You could spend the rest of your time 'networking' on the golf course, couldn't you?" Jack marvelled at the way she had Belle's personality pinned; every facet of his character hadn't missed her scrutiny and was now being held up for ridicule.

"That's more your sort of 'calling' _doctor_ Belle" Lexie nodded at him "because it sure isn't helping people with _genuine_ mental health issues. So, do us _all_ a favour and go where you can't damage anyone who _really_ needs help, and where the empty praise you so doggedly seek is waiting for you."

He merely stared opened mouthed at her – she finally added darkly "because mark me well; if you _ever_ back stab _anyone_ on Nora and Jack's staff again, _including_ them, I will personally have your head on a pike and I _will_ be whistling Dixie whilst I do it.

Just an FYI, I do _not _make idle threats; I make definitive _promises._ This one would be easy to keep too; not only are you incredibly unpopular with the staff at the hospital, but even the board itself doesn't like you – I think they'd actually _welcome_ a reason to kick you to the kerb."

Belle was unable to move; he didn't doubt a single word she'd said – if she merely snapped her fingers, he knew his career would be over; and that couldn't happen...

Lexie shook her head at him "you're trying to figure a way to undermine me; a way to 'head me off at the pass' so to speak" she suddenly glowered at him in a way that made him shiver _"don't;_ I'm only soft with people I like - and I _don't _like you. I never have. You may not believe me, but I have a well earned reputation of being a complete and utter _bitch_ to my enemies.

Friends, family, even pets - it's all the same, and I'll protect them to my last breath. I stick by those I love. You _don't_ fall into that camp; not even close. I wouldn't cross the road to spit on you if you were ablaze.

I grew up the hard way Belle; and I've lost an awful lot of people I adored – therefore I will_ not_ let you make others I know and care about suffer just because the only person you tell them you love, and really _mean_ it, is yourself when you look in the mirror every day."

Veronica stifled a gasp when Belle coloured slightly and, once again, wouldn't hold Lexie's gaze. Who knew he would say that to himself...what a _prick!_

Meanwhile Lexie was still talking "I can do this the easy way or the hard way; makes no never mind to me. But if you make me play hard ball, I _will _win; and when I do your life as you know it _will_ be over - so make your decision whether to stay or go, and ego massage the rich idiots, carefully. Like I said, I've _earned_ the reputation for being a total bitch and I love it."

She stood up "I'm going now; places to go, people to see. But think about what I said because, next time, I'm not taking any prisoners and you're the one I'll be coming after first."

She patted his hand condescendingly before she turned to leave and smiled as he almost unwillingly flinched at her touch "just remember one thing above all else _doctor _Belle – I am smiling, and that alone should scare you to death; it would my cousin Byron." She used a phrase she knew he'd said to Jack "you really should listen to me more Carl..."

Jack dipped his head at the way Belle's head jerked up to her – the ramifications of what she'd said; particularly the last part, were not lost on him.

She sidled past Jack, edged her way into the corridor through the crowd of people there "why the gawkers?" she muttered to Chloe.

"Are you _kidding?"_ the other woman looked incredulously at Lexie "there isn't a person in this hospital that didn't want to see him taken down a peg or two...or in this case, three or four."

Lexie shrugged "he annoyed me."

The other woman smiled "well, remind me never to do that."

Lexie chuckled and moved swiftly to the exit; very aware of Jack's gaze burning into her back.

0-0-0-0

She almost made it to her truck when he caught up with her. Pinning her to the side of the vehicle by her shoulders he demanded roughly "where are you going?"

"Home – where do you think? _Kathmandu?"_

"Are you not even going to _discuss_ what happened between us today? For God's sake Lexie, I told you I _loved_ you!"

"Jack, I...I can't...not now...I..." her face was anguished; Jack had no idea what was going on with her, but he knew now there was one way she wouldn't stand against him...he kissed her.

His mouth crashed into hers with as much passion as he could muster; she stood unmoving for a moment, and he wondered if he'd completely misjudged her...but then her arms went round his neck, and he hauled her to him; wrapping his own arms around her waist, he kissed her with everything he felt.

He relinquished her mouth only to kiss down her neck and then back up to her lips; as he reached them though some semblance of sanity returned to Lexie, and she pushed him away with as much force as she could.

Panting, she stood before him; her face flushed, her eyes still glazed with the passion he knew he roused in her, her whole body trembling. "Jack, don't – that's not _fair!"_

"I don't _feel_ like being fair, Lex!" he ground out, reaching for her again "I just _want_ you; I _love _you for God's sake!"

Lexie lost her cool and slapped his face - hard "stop_ saying_ that! You _can't_ love me...I'm _nothing_ like Zan or even Nora! I'm _not _beautiful, I'm _not_ clever – I'm fat and ugly! You might_ think_ you love me; but you'll realise one day you don't and you'll _leave!"_

Before he could say or do anything, she jumped in her truck and sped off; narrowly missing hitting another car as she did so.

Jack raked a hand through his hair, making as if to follow her only to stop, then start after her again; but then stopping once more as Chloe walked over "it's nice to see someone getting under that calm and friendly front you put up, boss."

Jack glanced at her "oh, Chloe – well I..." Jack stopped even trying to pretend that he was in control "_damn_ it; why won't she let me _in?"_

Chloe shook her head "you're too close to the problem; didn't you hear what she said – for one thing is she _very_ unfairly comparing herself to Nora and Ardani; she thinks she's a total failure next to them. She has some _serious_ self esteem issues.

Secondly she thinks that even if you _do_ love her, you'll leave her; that one day you'll come to your 'senses' and realise she's none of the things _she_ thinks you deserve – smart, beautiful, a _doctor._ That's why she's also struggling with her feelings for you too."

She looked pointedly at him "think about it, how many times has she told people here that she's lost those she loves; suicide, accidents, natural causes - whatever the reason, they leave...it _must_ get to her; it would me - it would _anyone. _Plus I think there's more gone on with her that we _don't_ know.

She spends pretty much _all_ her time looking after other people which, though noble and commendable, _isn't_ normal. I mean I've yet to see her have one single selfish moment...and that's not right Jack, _no one's_ that selfless; not even a nun."

Jack looked at Chloe and realised the truth of what she was saying; he turned to get his bike, but the young doctor put her hand on his arm "she looked like she'd really lost it Jack. I get why you did it; but you've pushed her hard enough for one day, you know?

Give her some time, go see her later...but for now, let her be. She needs some space but, for what it's worth, as I said, I think she loves you just as much as you do her; otherwise I don't think she wouldn't be this upset."

Jack nodded and slowly made his way back into the hospital, turning only to say quietly "thanks Chloe."

She smiled "any time; just so long as I don't need to have a fifty page report on your desk tomorrow."

Jack shook his head ruefully and replied softly "not this time..."

"Then we're cool."

He glanced round to where Lexie's truck had sped off "do you think she'll be okay? That was a bit of a near miss..." He nodded to where the car Lexie only just missed was now parked.

"She'll be fine." Chloe glanced at her watch "it's about the time she collects her daughter from school; so she'll do that and then go home...even 'Unlucky Lexie' can't get into trouble doing _that,_ right?"

Jack looked doubtful, but smiled "this _is_ Lexie we're talking about."

Chloe went into the hospital chuckling "give the girl _some_ credit, Jack – no one's _that_ unlucky!"

Those words would come back to haunt Chloe, and soon...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**WARNING: SOME BAD LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER – READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Summary: Lexie's hurt, Becca's distraught, Molly's devastated and Jack's left reeling; it's not a good day for anyone really... JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

It was two hours after Lexie had stormed away from Jack that his mobile rang. He snatched it up hopefully "Lexie?" But instead of her voice, there was only heavy breathing; he closed his eyes - _Becca_. " Bex, _please_ don't hang up..." He really didn't think he'd cope today if she just hung up on him "Rebecca, it's so good that you called I..."

"Jack?"

"Becca! Oh Bexs, it's so good to hear your voi..." Jack stopped. He was thrilled to finally hear his sister speak to him; but a cold dread suddenly gripped him – she was upset, he could tell - something was wrong; why else would she choose now to start talking to him?

"Rebecca? What is it, what's happened? Tell me Bex, I'll do my best to make it right, I swear to you." Had Lexie thrown her out? No; he dismissed that thought as soon as he'd it. She might be upset with him, but she wouldn't hurt his sister; she loved her like her own...

"Jack...Jack, its horrible" there was more heavy breathing and counting; he realised his sister was trying _very_ hard to stave off a panic attack "Lexie...oh _Lexie_...blood Jack...so _much_ blood..."

Jack's heart stopped "Bex? What is it, what's _happened_ to Lexie?" He tried to remain calm, but to have both his sister _and_ Lexie appearing to be in trouble made it hard to do so; he began moving towards his door. Nora hovered there too; snagged by the frantic tone of his voice as she'd passed his office.

Becca took a deep breath, but her nerves were shot – all she'd been able to think of doing was calling the paramedics and then her brother. Jack would make things right...Jack would make things right...it had become her mantra "Jack will make things right" she repeated out loud "Jack will make things right..."

"I will; I will Becca" her brother promised her fervently "but first you have to tell me what's happened" he coaxed, fighting to keep his voice calm and even; even as his mind was screaming at him to make her tell him, make her make sense...

"A car...a car hit her. _Hard_ – she flew Jack, like a bird; she flew through the air. Molly is crying Jack, I don't know what to do – I phoned...phoned the paramedics...but..." she swallowed "I need you Jack, please – _please_ come..."

"I will, of course I will...but where are you Becca?" He was moving mechanically down the corridors now; long quick strides; his phone glued to his ear – Nora almost running to keep up.

"ER – we're already at the ER; your hospital, Jack. I made them...I made them bring her here..."

"That was brilliant Becca; no one else would've thought of that" Jack was relieved she'd had the presence of mind to do that – it would be quicker to get to them; and easier to bypass a lot of the crap you always had to navigate in there for any scrap of information.

"Good; good. But please Jack, _please_ come. I...I don't know what to do..."

"You've done fine already, sis" he soothed "you're brilliant; you stay with Molly alright? I'm coming Becca; I'll be right there, I swear."

"Thank you, oh _thank_ you Jack" she breathed; breaking his heart all over again "and I'm sorry; sorry I stopped taking my meds, sorry I've been so sick – sorry I couldn't see you properly...speak to you..."

"_Don't_ be sorry Bex; you can't help being ill and you're _so_ much better. I saw you, you know" he had to keep her talking; keep her calm. Molly depended on it "when you came to see Lexie that time she cut her lip and had that black eye – you looked _fantastic." _He pushed warmth into his voice even as his blood ran like ice.

Becca gave a shaky laugh "I looked horrible; I was so worried about Lexie, and kept running a hand in my hair and her face was so bashed up..." then the fear overtook her once more "but this time is worse...she flew; oh God, Jack ...Lexie _flew!"_

Jack didn't want to think about it; wanted it to be part of some delusion of Becca's...but she wouldn't lie; wouldn't say things like this unless it had happened. She knew what Lexie meant to Molly and to her.

She knew what her friend meant to him; that he visited Lexie for more than just to hear how she was getting on. He knew his sister loved her, that she also was fully aware of what Lexie meant to so many people. "Is Molly there? Can I talk to Molly?"

A small voice came on "Jack? Mummy's asking for you – she's so hurt Jack...there was so much blood, and she was so still for ages and then she said just one word..."

"What was it?" At least she'd been talking; that had to be a good thing.

"Jack – she just said your name...Jack."

His heart clenched at that; blood stuttering round his body at the thought of her lying there broken and bloodied but still wanting him...

"I'm so worried about my mummy, Jack...she's so hurt..." For the normal feisty Molly to sound so little and to use the word 'mummy' instead of 'mum'; Jack knew it had to be as bad as Becca was saying. "Molly, has anyone told your uncle Zack what's happened? Does he know your mum's been hurt?"

"Yes; I got the hospital to phone him, they say he's on his way. Becca's so worried Jack; she's pacing and pacing – she loves my mummy like a sister, she told me that just yesterday; and she worries what she'll do if...if..."

Small sobs filtered down the phone, as the worst case scenario hit home for her, and Jack picked up his pace; he too didn't want to think what would happen to his sister or Molly without Lexie – but neither did he want to think what would happen to him without her.

"Molly" he said decisively "you mum is _not_ going to die. Do you hear me Molly?" a noise like a quiet "yes" whispered over the line "I won't allow it Molly; I won't...I _can't._..." the last two words were almost dragged out of him. He took a deep steadying breath "put Becca on again please."

"He wants to speak to you" he heard Molly hand back the phone.

"Rebecca?"

"Yes Jack?"

"I will _not_ let Lexie die – I can't; I don't know what any of us will do without her. So we're not going to let that happen are we?" He sounded so decisive that his sister felt a bit of her control come back.

"No Jack, we're not – she's going to be alright; we'll _make _her alright..." she nodded; but then cracked a little "just...just get here quickly..._please_ – she's asking for you..."

Jack now broke into a run; Nora rushing to keep up – still not sure what was really going on except that it involved his sister, Lexie and a lot of blood. She couldn't help but wonder if perhaps his sister had turned on Lexie with one of those weapons she collected.

0-0-0-0

They barged into the ER; Jack looked wildly around only to be nearly knocked to the floor by his sister "oh Jack, Jack – you came, you came!" She was sobbing with relief.

"Oh Becca; Becca" he murmured as he hugged her; for that one moment he gathered her to him – four long years had passed and now he was finally holding his twin again.

But then fear for Lexie took over; he held his sister away from him slightly "where is she, Bex?" he asked quietly.

With a shaking finger she pointed behind her to the resuscitation room "in there..."

Jack's heart stumbled once again; he strode over, giving a quick hug to Molly as he went "remember what I said Molly; I won't let her die – _we_ won't let her die, alright? Are you with me?" His sister came over "are _you_ with me?" held up his fists and the two women bumped theirs with his "together we'll _make_ her stay."

They nodded and he moved on, intent on seeing Lexie come hell or high water. He strode in "excuse me? Who are you?" A nurse blocked his way.

"Jack; Jack Gallagher; she's been asking for me" he tried to pass – she blocked him again and scrutinised him for a moment.

"I remember you from before; you carried her in here with a split lip and a black eye." He suddenly recalled the nurse then too – the one from when Deeogee and Carlisle had been here. "It's good she's been asking for you actually; it means she's still conscious and that's _always _a good thing." She patted his arm reassuringly and moved out of his way.

He went to Lexie's side – tears filled his eyes when he saw her battered and bloodied face. "Hey you...what have you done this time, Unlucky Lexie?" he murmured even as he forced a smile and a bloodied hand came up to wipe his tears.

"Don't...cry, Jack...I'm not worth...it".

He snagged her hand and kissed her fingers "oh Lexie, you're worth so much more than you know...what happened?"

He crouched down so she could see him better "a car...I didn't see it...I was chatting with...Becca...she wanted...to speak...to you Jack...and I was thinking...about that and...and what you said...before..." She flinched and closed her eyes as a doctor probed a particularly painful wound, before focusing on him again "I'm so sorry...I got angry...you know...before...I just worry...everyone...leaves me, Jack...I couldn't stand...if you left me..."

"Lex, all I want you to promise me is _you_ won't leave _me_ – do anything else but stay here, alright?"

"'right..."

"_Promise..."_

Her eyelids fluttered "Jack...hurts breathe...and I'm...so_ tired_..."

"Promise me Alexandra!" he was verging on frantic and it wasn't a feeling he enjoyed; for all his easy going ways and calm attitude, he was used to being in control – used to being the one to make everything right for others...take that away and he struggled.

Her lips tugged, causing fresh blood to spill from the split there.

"You're _laughing?"_ he was incredulous.

"You...called me..._Alexandra_...like my dad..." she gave a raspy chuckle; she flinched slightly "oh...hurts...laugh..."

"Well don't laugh then! And I can assure you my feelings are not that of a parent, sibling or even a very distant bloody cousin...!" he smiled then, before sobering "all you have to do is fight this, right?"

"Right" the bloody hand came up once more with the thumb up.

Eyes that were too blue against her pale and bloodied face looked at him, causing his heart to lurch again "I _do_ love you; and I will never stop loving you; clear?"

"Crystal...we argue...later..." her eyes wandered, as if searching "Molly?"

"She's outside with Nora and Becca."

"They...alright?"

"Molly's worried naturally" he looked up through the windows in the door – his sister was pacing, very quickly; he knew it wasn't a good sign. "Rebecca's...coping."

"_Liar_...fetch her...now..."

"Lex..."

"Please...Jack..."

He sighed and went to the door "Bex? She wants you."

His sister flew past him in a heartbeat and he followed slowly behind; praying Lexie wasn't merely saying goodbye to those she loved.

"Bex?"

"Here, Lexie – I'm here." His sister fell to her knees beside the gurney.

"Listen to me...carefully...this is bad..."

"Oh Lexie! Don't..." Fresh tears spilled down Becca's face.

"No..._listen_ to me...I _will_ fight this...yes?"

Becca nodded desperately "yes, fight it Lexie – _please_ fight it; none of us want to lose you..."

"But you...got to promise me...take care...of yourself...Molly...Jack...Zack...they all...need _you _now...until I'm well."

Becca was horrified at the responsibility "but what about my panic attacks? Lexie, I can't cope with them without you...they get so bad!"

"Becca...count to ten...remember song... 'Breathe Slow'?" she tried to think "ummm...it's on my laptop...I put on your iPod too...listen to it...count from one to ten...'member?"

"Yes, yes, Lexie – breathe slow. I remember – count one to ten; yes, yes I can do that..."

"Play song if forget...good song...you sing it...for me when listen..." she tried to smile; Jack's heart lurched as he remembered Chloe's words "she never has a single selfish moment" – the young doctor was right; it wasn't normal to be this concerned about everyone else and not yourself, especially when you were _this_ injured.

But now wasn't the time to address it. If worrying about all of them was all that was keeping her alive then he'd take it. She was still trying to reassure Becca "...I'll be home...before you know it..." her eyelids fluttered.

"Lexie? _Lexie!"_ Panic flared in Becca's eyes "don't leave us, please don't..."

"Won't...I promised...Jack."

Large green eyes swung to him "you...you made her _promise?"_

Jack nodded; Becca wiped her eyes with her sleeve "then she _will_ live; she _won't_ break a promise; it's part of her code – if she promises, its cast in stone. Lexie's got a code."

She looked down at the woman who was her only friend, her _best_ friend and almost a sister to her – she _couldn't _die; it was that simple. Becca had no idea what to do if she did and, looking at her brother, she didn't think he did either.

Nora came in "Belle is prowling around – I know this is difficult; but he can make waves with Lexie out of the picture..." She murmured; trying to ignore the blood, the doctors working, the terrified child, the sobbing sister Jack had longed to see again but certainly not like this, and even his own haunted eyes.

Jack spun on her; angry, vicious words spilling out of his mouth. "I don't give a flying fuck _what _that narcissistic idiot is doing! If he wants my job so bloody much, let him have it...personally I'd be happy to go back to Vermont and the work I had there; I've got my sister back that was all I wanted - now I've got more... I'd take Lexie, take Molly, take Becca and just, as Lexie often puts it, get the hell out of Dodge!"

He gestured round the room "this isn't work, Nora! This is hell with fluorescent lighting! And Belle is doing a damn good job of impersonating Satan!"

Nora patted his arm "Jack; I know it's hard, but..."

"_Don't_ placate me, Nora. You know what the arsehole's been up to ever since I got here! Undermining me, submitting reports on me; even getting some of my junior doctors to fucking _spy_ on me _and_ my _sister_ from what Arturo came and told me this afternoon! Let's face it, if it hadn't been for Lexie and her brother I'd probably already be toast by now."

He rubbed a hand over his face "if you think I can go back to our unit and act like everything's hunky dorey – when the woman I love is near death, her daughter is distraught" he gestured to a sobbing Molly who was stood by the door with a nurse; she'd never seen Jack angry, and it was scaring her as much as her mother's injuries were.

"My own sister is devastated, and we don't even _know _what her brother will be like...well, you must figure me for a bloody robot and not flesh and blood. But I'll be damned if I'll do it; so if you want my job, take it! Give it to Belle; God knows it's what the deceitful scumbag wants, and he's schemed long and fucking hard enough for it too!"

Just then another stressed and angry male voice rent the air "just tell me where my fucking _sister_ is!"

Jack recognised it at once and strode out "Zack – in here!"

The man stalked over; his face white with shock and worry "how is she? And don't spare me."

"Bad; she got knocked down by a car; Molly and Becca were with her. Becca says she flew through the air – but..." he gestured to his sister who was still with Lexie "she's not doing all that good so I'm not sure..." he raised his hands in apology.

"Molly was with them though right?" Zack asked.

Jack nodded and both men turned to Molly as the same thought occurred to them "Molly sweetheart" Jack smiled, forcing his temper down for a moment "did _you_ see what happened to your mum?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes "a car hit her..."

"Becca says she flew through the air; is that what happened or is my sister a little bit...confused?" Jack asked as gently as he could; not wanting to call his sister a liar - but also not wanting to think about what it would mean for Lexie if she was right.

Molly shook her head "No; she flew – not like Becca says though; like a bird. She sort of rolled up and over the car...and then hit the ground behind it – the man was very upset."

She thought for a moment "but if Becca was watching from the other side of our truck she mightn't have seen mummy roll over the roof though; it was such a little car and our truck is high...she wouldn't have seen it – it might have looked like mummy_ was_ just rolling in the air."

Both men heaved a sigh of relief – being hit by a car and flying twenty or thirty feet before reconnecting with asphalt was very, _very_ bad. But rolling up and over a car slowed you down; and so when you hit the ground again, you were going slower – not great, but not _as _bad...possibly. They could only hope that would mean her injuries were lessened.

A doctor came out "she's bad, I won't lie – she's off to surgery in a moment; her legs are both broken and most of her ribs are smashed and one has punctured a lung. She's got a fractured cheekbone and a hairline fracture of the skull; but those will heal with time. There's other internal injuries, and lots of bleeding because of it, that we need to stop; hence the surgery."

He sighed "if the driver had been going only ten miles an hour faster he'd have probably killed her instantly; of course if he'd been going that much slower, she probably wouldn't be this hurt. Glass half full, glass half empty – the choice is yours."

"What now?" Zack asked; trying to remain calm for Molly's sake. The little girl was twisting her hands so hard he almost flinched; it had to be hurting, but she barely recognised it. It was a trait from her mum; something Lexie had done since she was a child if she was stressed.

"We operate, we sedate, we wait; we're probably looking at about a week to maybe two of sedation. If she survives the night, it's hopeful; if she survives the next twenty four hours it's good, and if she lasts until Friday it means she'll probably live."

He smiled reassuringly at the two men "but listen to me; usually when patients are this hurt they're a DOA at the hospital. So the fact that she's arrived breathing _and_ lasted, coherently no less despite her breathing problems, over two hours _afte__r_ the accident is a real plus point. It means she's a real fighter, and they're the ones that usually survive."

Both men nodded – when Lexie was wheeled out Zack and Molly went over to her; Jack held Becca back "give them some time, Bex." He murmured "just give them some time..."

Lexie looked at her brother "help them...Jack so angry...with Belle..._don't_ let him...get trouble...and Becca...really worried...make sure...she 'kay...alright...bro?"

Zack nodded his head; tears spilling "hey little sis – you need to survive alright? We're all counting on you."

"Yes, mummy – we need you; I have my fifth grade Leaver's Concert soon..."

"Sure honey bunny...I'll be there...you count...on it." Zack didn't think she would be; the concert was only three months away – this was going to take _at least_ that long to recover from.

Still, he heard Jack reassuring his own sister with what the doctor had told them; most people would already be dead - Lexie was a fighter; she _would_ survive – he couldn't contemplate anything else...he doubted if the others could either...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNING: **_**NONE NEEDED FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Summary: Lexie's still struggling to survive – what will the others do? JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Nora moved to allow Jack to step into the room; he'd obviously been off to change his clothes and have a shower, as he was wearing a different set of clothes to yesterday and his hair was damp.

She wasn't surprised as this had become a daily ritual since Lexie had been brought here from the OR; first Tyrone would come by, then Zack and Becca (with Molly in tow), and finally Carlisle and his grandma - it seemed odd to see the boy without his dog, but there were only so many rules that even Jack could bend.

Occasionally George Chalmers would even stop by to see how his 'Little Lexie' was faring. His visits, and Zack's wholehearted support (with the clout of TaylorDanemore behind him) for Jack, had shut Belle up and made him decide to keep a low profile.

The narcissistic backstabber had tried to ingratiate himself with Lexie's brother to start with; but was swiftly apprised by Zack that his sister had made him well aware of Belle's character and his own opinion, now he'd actually met him, was to agree with her. Belle went off to lick his wounds; they could only guess as to what he was scheming now (no one felt he would merely admit defeat); but that could all wait, for now all thoughts were focused on Lexie.

Jack wouldn't leave her side too often; spending his nights sleeping on a cot by her bed – with Zack or Becca bringing him a change of clothes. The hospital staff she'd made friends with – Veronica, Malcolm, Arturo, herself and even Chloe, amongst others, would come by at different times to see how she was as well.

Molly would usually come back after school and spend the rest of the evening curled up on Jack's lap, a companionable silence keeping them both from losing their minds with worry. Jack knew she adored her mother to distraction and tried to be brave; but she was still just a child at heart, no matter how mature she seemed, and she worried...a _lot_. So he did his best to reassure her that while he had breath in his body he would _not_ let her mother leave them.

For her part she had become very close to the easy-going doctor; accepting his feelings for her mother with her usual calm nature. Thankfully for him she shared none of her mother's reticence for him becoming a permanent fixture in their lives; it warmed Jack to know of his little ally in the camp.

If she _wasn't _with Jack, though a rarity in itself, then it was common knowledge she would be sitting with Becca and her uncle in the cafeteria doing her homework; Nora had also met Jamie, the little boy that Lexie shared custody with – along with her cousin Byron. Both Jamie and Molly had met Carlisle and got on really well with him, the three becoming firm friends, and they got together at Zack's or Irene's (Carlisle's grandma) regularly; Nora knew this would please Lexie immensely.

Becca was doing better than they expected – she still freaked out occasionally, as Molly put it, but on the whole she was coping. Having his sister back in his life was the one spot of light for Jack, Nora knew, in this current nightmare he was enduring. Anyone who'd been harbouring doubts about the depth of his feelings for Lexie, had had them allayed by now – he was, quite visibly, lost without her...

"How is she?" she asked quietly.

He sighed "the same."

"Any improvement?"

"Well, they're talking about stopping the sedation and her temperature's gone down."

"That's it?"

"If there was more, I'd tell you."

Nora knew his nerves were shredded; but still, she ought to remind him that he had a patient at ten. When she told him Jack merely nodded "Becca will be here by then, so I can leave Lexie with her."

Nora nodded and sighed as she turned and left – she was beginning to worry what would happen to her Psychiatric Director if the woman in the bed died...

0-0-0-0

A few minutes later Zack entered as usual, with the children. He had both Jamie and Molly with him today – it had been felt it was better to keep Jamie in his normal routine of weekly turn arounds with Byron and Lexie, to maintain a sense of stability for him.

Jack watched the boy, he was quieter than usual but that was only to be expected. He'd lost his father and mother only a year ago, the latter to the serious trauma of suicide; and now it looked as if someone else he loved might be dying on him. Jack would look at the redheaded child and wondered if this was how it started for Lexie ten years ago when her best friend had killed himself? Rupert had been only the first in a _long _line of deaths to follow; Zack had told him that it'd left his kid sister convinced that relying on anyone or even worse, loving them, was just a pathway to a lot of heartache.

He'd had told Jack she'd been the one to find Rupert; whilst he didn't go into details, he made it clear it hadn't been a pleasant discovery for his sister. The man had wanted to die _very _much and had gone to great lengths to ensure he got his way. There was no way Lexie could've saved him, though she'd really tried, even knowing he was already dead when she found him but refusing to accept it; the experience had left her traumatised for a long time afterwards. In fact her brother wondered if she'd ever really got over it, and the deaths that followed had only added to that grief.

Zachary, for his part, watched Jack. At first he'd been surprised when the doctor fairly well refused to leave his sister's side unless he had to. He knew they'd got close, but not how much – Lexie had been very quiet on the subject of their friendship.

But then the nurses had got a bit stroppy about all the time he was spending there, particularly as he wasn't family; so Jack had taken him to one side and told him that he loved Lexie and was not about to let her go - he was going to stick to her side and _hound_ her back to consciousness if he had to.

Zack had nodded and told the medical staff that if _Doctor_ Jack Gallagher, Psychiatric Director of the Mental Health Unit at this very hospital, wished to sit with his sister then he, as her available next of kin, had no problem with it. The two men forged a deep friendship at that moment that would last the rest of their lives, regardless of the outcome of Jack's feelings for his sister.

Her brother knew better than to offer to take a stint of sitting with her, they had all tried but none succeeded; not even Becca – unless Jack had to see a patient, use the toilet or have a quick shower, shave and change his clothes; on those occasions him or Becca were allowed to sit with her. Jack even ate his meals sat next to her; if you could call the food he picked over a meal.

Her brother nodded at the still form in the bed "how is she?"

The same."

"_Any_ improvement?"

"Well, they're talking about stopping the sedation and her temperature's gone down."

"Well, that's something." Zack nodded, allowing a small feeling of hope to begin to kindle; he adored his sister, even though she drove him nuts - so he'd cling to any straw he could find.

The children had been sat quietly on the bed just watching Lexie. Zack stroked her cheek, "Don't think about leaving us sis….who will keep the awful arsehole that is Carl Belle under control?" Jack stifled a smile at the comment. Her brother leant down and whispered "and I think Jacky boy's heart would break…."

As he drew the children out; Molly hugged Jack and buried her head his neck "I'll be back straight after school." He nodded as he hugged her tightly to him for a moment before letting her go.

The child was another man's he noted – someone Lexie had loved a lot and yet had lost. But at times like this, and he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Becca; he felt she was _his_ daughter, because he knew she loved him - she'd told him.

He loved her too, and they both loved her mother more than they could ever really put into words. In all ways that counted he felt they _were_ a family; all he needed was for Lexie to recover so he could convince _her _of that inescapable fact.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Next in was Becca; she'd waited outside for a while so that her brother didn't feel too overwhelmed. She would wring her hands, but otherwise managed to stay fairly calm in front of him. Outside the room was a different matter; she'd try to breathe slow, continually count to ten or sing the song that Lexie had given her.

In fact only Zack knew how she cried herself to sleep most nights; Lexie's brother often came into her room with a cup of hot chocolate and sat quietly whilst she drank it – his presence somehow calming her and giving her some peace, just as his sister's did - it was a rare gift and she marvelled at it.

But now she looked at her brother - he looked...tired. She worried about him, but knew better than to say anything. He was worried and Jack, being a closet control freak (though she'd never tell him she knew), didn't deal with not being in control very well. Instead she smiled at him "how is she?"

The same."

"Any improvement?"

"Well, they're talking about stopping the sedation and her temperature's dropped."

"Well, that's something - maybe she's turned a corner?" She still worried for Lexie; alright she was holding her own at home – they'd moved in with Zack, her and Molly; and Jamie when he visited. It had taken some adjustment, but she realised it was logical.

Lexie's brother had more room; it was nice not to live in each other's pockets, when all you wanted to do was to pace and worry. He was a good man and a real comfort to her. She knew she'd fallen on her feet by finding a place with Lexie and her mismatched tribe of relatives and friends.

However she also knew it was something Zack had wanted since his sister and niece had first arrived in the US. Still, Lexie was fiercely independent and did things her way or no way - so he'd had to give in and let her live in a shoebox with the world and his wife, whilst he resided in a mansion all alone (his words).

She glanced over at her own brother, and sighed; still they'd all learnt on the first day not to try and cover for him. It was only if he absolutely needed to that he left Lexie's side. He ate and slept, both only a little, by her bed.

However, she was glad to be back with Jack – she had been so worried he would be angry with her for cutting him off for so long; but, just as Lexie had tried to reassure her, he hadn't been. In fact, he just seemed almost pathetically grateful to have her in his life again.

He'd also praised her so much for helping Lexie, she knew she hadn't been as good as he said. She was well aware of her own limitations, that she'd probably been worse than useless - but she knew better than to argue. She also still had to work up the courage to call their parents; but she'd written them a note, at Jack's urging, letting them know how well she was doing and enclosing a photo. Apparently they'd been thrilled to hear from her...she was pleased; she hated letting people down and she'd felt she'd done that the worst to her parents.

She leant over the woman in the bed; her best friend, her sister – or at least the closest thing to one she'd get in this lifetime _"please_ don't you think of going anywhere Lexie…we'd all be lost without you" she leant down closer and whispered "especially my brother".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tyrone came in next "how is she?"

The same."

"Any improvement?"

""Well, they're talking about stopping the sedation and her temperature's dropped.…" Jack rubbed a hand over his face, trying to keep his temper; he knew it was only concern making them all ask the same thing, but how many _more_ times would he have to say this?

"Well, that's something…." The man regarded the exhausted doctor and his sleeping friend. He turned to Jack "she told me once we're both reluctant survivors – so I _know_ she won't die; what you told me today proves it, it'll just take her a while. I have_ total _faith in her."

Jack looked wearily at him but smiled "so do I."

Tyrone nodded "let me know if anything changes..."

"Of course."

The young man leant over Lexie before he left "get well, Lex – after all, we're all pinning our hopes on you. You said you'd teach me to line dance: I ain't doing_ that_ on my own."

0-0-0-0-0

Veronica came in with Arturo and Chloe; before any of them could say anything, Jack spoke calmly though his eyes held his emotions plainly "she's the same; her temperature has dropped. But yes, I suppose that _is_ a good thing.

The doctors are talking about stopping the sedation, and yes I'm pleased to hear that too. But all I want her to do is open her damn eyes and tell me that sarcasm is one of the few things that make her life bearable, and why are we all staring at her like she's a monkey at the zoo."

"I take it you've obviously been saying that a lot this morning" Veronica nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sorry….it's just a bit wearing to _keep _saying the same thing and hearing the same reply." He rubbed his hand over his eyes; they felt like spiky red hot coals. God, what he wouldn't give to just lie down and sleep for a year - but every time he tried to, nightmares of Lexie dying, of his losing her, of seeing her body flying lifeless through the air assailed him and woke him in a cold sweat.

They were so realistic that he would always check her over to ensure she was still there and still breathing. No matter how much he tried to reassure himself these were just the normal reactions of the worry and stress he was suffering from, they didn't stop; now he lived on coffee to try and stay awake to avoid them.

"Well, she's holding her own – that's a good thing, right?" Arturo noted.

"Of course it is, dummy!" Chloe slapped his arm.

"Technically you could argue she's even recovering if they're talking about stopping the sedation and her temperature's stabilising..." Veronica added with a smile.

Jack nodded "all good points but, like I said, I just want her to open her damn eyes and ask why I look like hell."

"She will, Jack – Lexie's a born survivor" Veronica smiled "I believe her when you said she told you she'd live...besides, the haggard look suits you."

He flashed a weary smile at the small joke before replying "I do too; she promised after all." he clung to that small concession, she promised and Lexie _never_ broke a promise..._ever;_ the other three agreed and left.

But when he was alone once more with Lexie; Jack had to fight to maintain that belief. They'd finally know the real outcome when the doctor's stopped the sedation – he hoped it would be soon; then he recalled something Lexie had said once. Hope was doubt on Prozac...he smiled; then moved to take her hand "remember Lex, you promised you wouldn't leave me – you _promised_ me."

0-0-0-0

It was actually another week before the doctors felt she was recovering enough to stop the sedation. Jack, like everyone else, was just grateful she'd survived that long.

But still she didn't wake up; the doctor's weren't too concerned as sometimes patients, who'd been so heavily sedated, went into a light coma. With the severity of her injuries it was only to be expected – so no one panicked...except Jack; well, and the rest of her family. Her father had travelled over from the UK; he looked a little like his son, so Jack assumed that Lexie probably took after her late, and much missed, mum.

He'd sat by his daughter's bed for the whole week he was there – chatting to Jack, Molly, Becca, Zack, an unconscious Lexie and anyone else who came in. Typical Irishman Lexie had called him – talk to anyone she'd said; and he did. But Jack guessed it was fear and worry that was causing the constant chatter now; that if he stopped, even for a moment, then something awful might happen to his unconscious daughter.

As he left to collect his things for his flight to Florida (he was spending a week with his widowed brother in law down there before returning to the UK), he shook Jack's hand firmly; promised to look his parents up and tell them all about Becca, and even called him 'son' – which had, strangely, deeply touched Jack. As if by doing so the father was accepting him for his daughter and grand-daughter– an old act of approval perhaps, but a nice one.

Of course it wouldn't have mattered if her father had hated him on sight; it wouldn't have changed his feelings for Lexie, nor his determination _never_ to let her go again – but approval was always a nice feeling.

A movement caught Jack's eye and he looked across at Lexie; finally noticing her eyes flutter open, hold his gaze and smile briefly before shutting them again.

He pressed the buzzer for the nurse, his heart suddenly soaring, before running to the door "Nurse? _Nurse!"_ A nurse he'd seen regularly called Iris and who'd taken a shine to their little tribe came into view "she's waking up, Iris!" he grinned "she's _finally _waking up!"

She returned the smile "about time too; a whole damn month she's been dreaming. I was beginning to think I'd _never_ see what colour her eyes were!"

"Blue" Jack was still grinning "a dark blue when she's angry or upset, and a deep ocean blue when she's happy."

Iris shook her head at him "oh boy, you _have_ got it bad haven't you?"

Jack just laughed and went straight back to Lexie "Iris says it's about time you woke up" he murmured and was rewarded with a faint smile. Kneeling beside the bed he asked softly "where did you go that you wanted to stay for so long, and worry us all half to death?"

"Heaven…" she whispered.

A lump rose in Jack's throat "I hear it's a nice place, so what brought you back?"

"You…..you called me… you said I'd promised….."

"You did; and you _kept_ your promise. But shh, sleep now…..sleep….." he stroked her forehead; his own resting against hers for a moment. Her good arm reached up and touched his face before she drifted into a normal sleep pattern; and Jack felt like he'd just started to breathe again...


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNING: **_**NONE NEEDED FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Summary: Lexie's on the road back; no one's more relieved than Jack. JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Zack got the call from Jack when he'd had to leave Lexie to see a patient; Chloe was between appointments and offered to stay, which he gratefully accepted.

Her brother waltzed a giggling Becca around his kitchen – but then she burst into tears. He hugged her "I know, I know – I thought she might not make it too."

Becca nodded and wiped her eyes "God look at me; I cry when she's hurt and now I'm bloody crying because she's going to be alright!"

Zack's eyes swum "well, I'm not far behind you."

Becca looked at him "you love her very much don't you?"

"Yeah – she's the best part of me; I'd be lost without her."

"Well neither one of us will have to be without her now. I think we should collect Molly on the way – so what if we pull her out of school early? It's a celebration!" Becca laughed, even as the tears fell and Zack hugged her close once more.

0-0-0-0-0

"He never left you...well, hardly left you" Chloe was telling Lexie.

"Really? I mean I was aware he was talking to me...some of the time anyway. But I had no idea what was going on."

"He got _really_ annoyed if anyone else offered to sit with you; and it's normally so rare to see Jack get irritated. He'd only leave you for appointments, shower and toilet breaks; only then could someone else sit with you and then it was usually Becca or Zack." She smiled at the woman in the bed "I feel suitably honoured today."

Lexie returned the smile "I had no idea."

"Shocked?" Chloe asked knowingly.

"Ummm...yeah, surprised really; I knew he was worried when he came into the ER after it happened, but I had no idea it was that much. What about food and sleep, he must've left then?"

Chloe shrugged "he ate here...well, picked at his food here. Slept here too" she pointed to the cot by the window "that's where he slept if he wanted to; although I came in once and he'd fallen asleep sitting up with his head on the bed resting on your hand." She never admitted that, at that moment, her heart softened to her boss.

Whatever she'd thought before, it was that action that had proved to her how much he genuinely cared for Lexie and that, underneath the bit of a control freak that believed he could fix the world, he actually had a good heart.

The other woman remained silent; obviously thinking over those revelations. Chloe decided to change the subject "I was wrong."

"Really; what about?" Lexie was sitting up; still hooked up to various machines, but she felt a lot better than she thought she would, or even should.

Both her legs were in plaster; her face and head hurt. Her ribcage was sore too; but then Chloe had told her of the various injuries she had sustained so she wasn't surprised – in fact she was more shocked she was still breathing.

"Jack wanted to go after you the day of the accident; I told him to give you some time. But he was worried that you'd be alright – I assured him you would be...I was wrong."

Lexie smiled, even though it made her face hurt "well, for anyone else you wouldn't have been; but me? My brother used to tell our friends that I was just a disaster looking for somewhere to happen when we were kids. Now I'm older the disasters have just got more...spectacular."

"Spectacular? Not really a word I'd use for this..." Chloe gestured to Lexie's current state.

"Oh I don't know – according to Becca, I flew." She nodded at the dark haired young doctor "not many people can say that without being on a plan first or at least having a parachute."

She knew that Jack had told them all about his sister; deciding, with Zack's advice, to head Belle off at the pass. As it turned out George Chalmers, the head of the hospital's governors, was more than understanding...much to Belle's disgust. Of course the knowledge that both 'Little Lexie' and Zack were rabid Jack supporters, that they were close friends of his sister's _and_ that they both _deeply_ disliked Carl Belle, as did he, helped immensely.

Chloe grinned "yeah, I heard you hate flying..."

"That's an understatement; here before you, you have a woman who gets dizzy standing on a chair. So being shut in a metal box that, according to the laws of physics, shouldn't even get off the damn ground and then being flung up to the heady heights of thirty odd _thousand_ feet in the sky at a few hundred miles an hour...it's never going to be a calming experience is it?"

Chloe laughed out loud "no, probably not when you put it like that."

"Add to that the opinion that, as far as I'm concerned, I see flying merely as an attempt to throw yourself at the ground and missing. But by the law of averages then eventually that won't work..."

"Hence the reason you rarely fly..." Chloe guessed.

"Got it in one – why take a chance? If the sods who ran the airlines gave me a damn parachute instead of a lifejacket, I might at least _feel_ like I had a sporting chance of survival. However, they appear to have decided that a parachute is stupid when a lifejacket is so much more useful...of course I'd like to know _how._ I mean what happens; the damn jacket makes me bounce when I finally hit terra firma?"

Chloe was chuckling when Jack came back "what? What's she said?" He was grinning; if Lex was making Chloe laugh then she had to be on the mend.

"Lexie was regaling me with her reasons why she doesn't enjoy flying..." Chloe was still smiling.

Jack nodded "ah yeah, right –she's not a huge fan of the aircraft mode of travel that's for sure."

"No, I'm not _any_ kind of a fan...period; the only thing that would make it worse would be to find out the pilot was actually a six foot tall spider."

Jack went over to her and brushed her hair off her eyes "how're you feeling?" he murmured.

"Can I say...ouch? Or does that make me seem like a total wuss?"

"No; no wuss" Chloe nodded as she rose and made to leave the room "understandable actually. If it'd been me, I wouldn't have woken up until I was sure to be pain free!"

Jack turned to his young colleague "thanks Chloe, I appreciate you keeping her company."

Chloe turned, knowing he really meant 'making sure she was alright'; she smiled "no problem, boss – just don't make me write a fifty page report about it."

Lexie's eyebrows rose "he really does that?"

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes "oh yeah...all the time." And she left.

Lexie turned surprised eyes, with a mischievous twinkle, on Jack "who knew you had a sadistic streak?"

Jack just grinned wider and rested his forehead against hers...


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNING: **_**NONE NEEDED FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Summary: Lexie's well on the mend – So Jack starts digging into her past... JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Lexie had been doing well for over a month now; her body was healing quickly and the doctors were pleased with her progress. Jack came in and sat on the bed "so, how're you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a car." She gave a mock startled look "oh wait; I _was!"_

"Still the comedian I see" Jack smiled.

"Yeah, just about – mind you, I was relieved to see my sarcasm chip wasn't damaged in the collision. Without my sarcasm I'm lost – I'd be like the peanut butter without the jelly; the cheese without the pickle; the gin without the tonic..."

Jack chuckled "got you – well, do you want me to fetch Belle? You could try it out on him, just to make sure it's _definitely_ still working; unless he's been here already?"

Lexie grinned "are you _kidding_ – I don't think I've seen him since I laid into him..." she frowned "I can't remember when that was, but it was a while ago I'm sure."

"Before the accident; and you did – lay into him I mean; I almost felt sorry for him..."

"What?" Lexie's eyebrows rose.

"_Almost..."_ Jack grinned.

Lexie shook her head slightly "wow, you had me worried there for a second; I was about to ask who you were and what you'd done with the _real_ Jack Gallagher."

He took her hand "I'm sorry we fought; I'm sorry I pushed so hard..."

She put a finger to his lips "don't...please Jack, don't. I have...issues; you know about them already I guess. I suppose I need to explain anyway – just not right now, okay? But soon, I promise."

He kissed her finger, then took her hand and pressed a kiss into the palm, his eyes locked with hers as he did so. He was gratified to see her tense and her eyes immediately darken with desire. "Well you didn't break your promise to me; I made you promise not to leave me and you didn't."

Lexie took a small breath to try and steady her nerves – God, the man only had to kiss her damn hand now and she was a puddle of goo! She couldn't even take a nice deep breath to get a grip...

Still she smiled, trying to pretend he hadn't affected her at all "ah well, see I have a code – I was brought up _never _to break a promise. Once given, my word binds me forever regardless."

"I'll have to remember that – see what else I can get you to promise." He winked.

Lexie rolled her eyes and he chuckled; she decided she'd be safer if they got onto more common ground. "How's Becca? Chloe said she called you when I got hurt. It's all a bit fuzzy; but I think you two were together in the ER, weren't you?"

"Yeah" he smiled widely now "she's back where she belongs, with her brother."

Hurt and surprise flashed across Lexie's face "oh right – she's living with you? Great...that's great, Jack." She forced a smile.

He was going to tease her, it gratified him to see how attached she was to his sister – but it was because of that very attachment he didn't. "No, she's still with you and will be for a while yet; but we're talking on the phone and she's visited my apartment and I've been to Zack's."

"Oh good" he watched relief cross her face, even as she looked a bit shamefaced "I'm sorry – I shouldn't be possessive; you haven't seen her for so long. How ridiculous am I?" she blushed.

"No, actually...it's nice. It's nice she's got someone who cares about her for her; illness or not. It's always just been me up to now – even our parents struggled to understand and accept her; particularly our stepfather. So it's nice she's got you too."

Lexie waved away the praise, much as he expected her to "oh it's not just me, Jack. Molly loves her too; so does my brother - Byron and Jamie as well."

"Ah, but if you hadn't agreed to have her stay with you, to act as her mentor – she'd never have met them either."

"You don't have to praise me for helping someone, you know. Anyone would've done it." Lexie brushed off his praise; obviously uncomfortable with it.

"I don't think so. But that was something I wanted to ask you – why _do_ you do so much for others? It was Chloe who mentioned it first; she'd said that she'd never once seen you have what she called a "purely selfish moment" and it bothered her. She said no one was normally that generous, not even a nun."

Lexie shrugged "I like to do things for other people; sometimes it's to ensure they don't suffer like I have; other times its because..." she paused "I don't know actually – perhaps it keeps the attention off me? I don't like to be the centre of attention, as you well know."

"Right, but I'm guessing the reasons why come under the heading – 'to be discussed later'?"

"Sort of – it started when I got bullied at school; I realised that if I was invisible, I was left alone. So I went out of my way to blend into the woodwork; I found one way to do it was to help other people, it deflected attention away from me."

Jack nodded "I understand; but surely if you were helping others they would thank you, praise you?"

Lexie shook her head "no, people soon learnt that I didn't like praise, or any attention, so they didn't bother. A simple 'thanks' made us all happy – they because they were grateful, and me because it didn't bring that much attention my way."

"So when did it escalate?"

"My ex; before my husband - he was violent, abusive...the old story, you know." She shrugged once more, clearly not comfortable discussing it.

"Is that what you told Tyrone?"

"Yeah; his wife was a nasty piece of work too, and I wanted him to know I understood better than most people. He'd been bullied at school as well, so we have a lot in common."

She grinned "hey I suppose all this near death stuff means you've finally been able to convince David, my 'Vampire Man', I am not actually one of the Undead?"

Jack smiled sheepishly "no; apparently because word got round what happened to you would've possibly killed anyone else, he's even more convinced now than before that you're 'special'. Though he didn't actually _say_ he thought you were a vampire..."

"Oh, you are _kidding?_ Well bring him here and let him see the plaster casts, the bandages, the monitors and drips and then let him say I'm 'special'..." Lexie rolled her eyes.

Jack took her hand in his "oh I don't know; I'm inclined to agree with him..."

Her eyebrows rose "that I'm a _vampire?_ Gee thanks! I shall tell Iris "Doctor Gallagher is such a flirt – he called me a bloodsucking corpse today!"

Jack chuckled and shook his head "_n-o;_ I _meant_ that you _were_ special. Maybe not in the way that David implied it, but special none the less."

She sighed "I'm not; I don't do anything different to a million other people."

"You shouldn't put yourself down; you do a lot of good for others..."

"With purely selfish motivations remember? I do it so that people don't notice _me..."_

"Well, _I_ have – a _lot."_ He still held her hand and she blushed.

"You could do so much better than me, Jack, honestly. Look at that Zan Ardani – stunningly gorgeous, a _doctor_ just like you...nothing like me..."

Jack tipped her chin so she had to look at him "exactly, she's _nothing_ like you; and it's _you_ I want Lexie, make no mistake about that. I had a fling with her I admit; and it was a mistake – it hurt you" he held up his hand to stay her protests "it did; I know it did, otherwise why avoid me? I also hurt her and myself – not one of my finer moments I have to admit."

"I just don't get it – you could have a woman who is very attractive, clever and in the same profession as you. Instead you're telling me that you'd rather be with a fat, ugly idiot that works with dogs..." She shook her head "I _honestly _don't get it."

"You have a very poor opinion of yourself, Lex. But that's not what I see – I see a woman with auburn hair and deep blue eyes that darken when she's mad or turned on." He smiled when she blushed.

"She's got a heart as big as this hospital building and, regardless of her motivation, she goes out of her way to help others. No she's not stick thin, she's got curves; and I much prefer that. She works with animals that would otherwise die and she has a daughter that you can't help but adore...what's not to love in that package?"

"Well..."

"I'm not finished – I met your dad and he's nice; I've got to know your brother really well. Also Byron and Jamie – I like them all, and they _all_ sing your praises to the heavens; so I know I'm not alone in my fan club of Lexie Holloway. How you see yourself is sad, because you are so much more than that warped image you carry around with you; one day I hope you'll see yourself the way the rest of us see you."

Lexie was silent as she couldn't think of a thing to say; eventually she muttered "well, thanks for all the flannel."

"It's all true, whether you believe me or not." He decided to change the subject; he wasn't going to push her again – especially right now. "Anyway, Carlisle will be in later with his grandmother..."

Her face lit up "really? Brilliant! How is he; how's Deeogee?"

"Well, him and his grandmother are better now they know you're definitely on the mend, and Deeogee is doing fine. They stopped by most days whilst you were out of it. But he's been busy with little league stuff since then. However Carl's desperate to bring the hound in – but I said when you were a bit more mobile I'd take you to the window and he could bring him to parking lot outside and you could see him then."

Lexie beamed and, whilst he told her all about how the boy and his dog had been faring since her accident, he also made a vow to himself that he would prove to her how her self image was more distorted than she realised. That the woman _he_ saw, the woman he _loved_, was utterly different to the one she _thought_ she knew.

0-0-0-0

A week later Belle finally put his head round the door. Lexie stifled the flinch – this was one thing she could really do without...

His false smile was firmly in place she noted; but the micro expression showed nothing but contempt for her and for Jack – who still resolutely stayed by her side as much as he could.

Jack glanced up from the file he was reading, registered who it was and went back to what he was doing. "Should you have that here?" Belle asked with a barely concealed sneer "it's hardly secure surely?"

Lexie rolled her eyes "he's right Jack – I might rip the file out of your hands and, on my _two_ broken legs, hobble up the corridor yelling out the details of the patient for all to hear..."

"There's no need to be upset, Alexandra" Belle replied officiously "I am merely pointing out protocol to protect doctor/patient confidentiality."

Lexie sighed "its Mrs Holloway to you, _doctor_ Belle. Besides, it's _my _file...the medical notes are about my injuries; Jack's just doing a catch up."

The other man in the room gave Belle a 'who me?' shrug; his eyes alight with mischief. Belle just kept digging the holes for himself to fall into...

"You might've said..." Belle really loathed being made to look a fool.

"I didn't get a chance; you were too busy trying to score points the minute you walked through the door." She gave him a bored look "do you know I really don't think your day is truly complete until you've totally ticked me off...consider today as mission accomplished."

Belle's face set in an unpleasant grimace "you do know that sarcasm is the _lowest_ form wit?"

Lexie shrugged "sarcasm might indeed be the 'lowest form of wit'; but it's also _the_ most entertaining. Besides, I'm not trying to be sarcastic this time; it's called being disrespectful - would you like me to get you a dictionary?"

Both antagonists looked at him as Jack laughed and then tried to turn it into a cough. "Sorry" he gestured to his throat; fighting back the grin as best he could "I've got a tickle."

Belle returned his glower to Lexie "you have a serious attitude problem."

She rolled her eyes, clearly unaffected "I don't think it's so much an attitude problem, as my body's natural reaction to stupidity – mostly yours."

"You think your sharp tongue is an example of a sharp mind...it's not."

"Oh, is that why you can never come back with a witty reply; you're more superior than that?" she sighed, then glared at him "doesn't it hurt your back when you bend over to kiss your own butt like that?"

"I came to speak to Jack about his attitude to his work..."

"Oh so if your wife was in my place, you'd just leave her to get on with it?" Lexie gave Belle a withering look "figures..."

"But you're _not _his wife..."

"_Yet..."_ both turned to look at Jack – his gaze was level and on Lexie. She swallowed; speechless.

Belle smirked "well, that shut her up – my query can wait, I'll just savour the quiet and leave." Neither of the other two even acknowledged him.

Lexie recovered and gave a shaky chuckle "well, go you – you got rid of him..."

"I was being serious" Jack's gaze remained level, his voice serious.

Lexie shook her head; deciding that joking was the best way to go "ooh you nearly had me there Jack..."

Before he could reply, Veronica nearly fell through the door as she was shoved from behind by Nora "sorry, sorry – we just saw Belle." There was a loaded pause "anything new?"

Lexie rolled her eyes and laughed "you mean he took Jack _seriously?_ Oh my God, the man_ is_ as stupid as he looks!"

Although Lexie's tone was light, both the other women saw the mild panic in her eyes and also Jack's grim face. For once he wasn't laughing...


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!

_**WARNING: **_**SOME VERY MILD SWEARING – READ AT OWN RISK!**

_All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly._

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Summary:** So Lexie dodged the 'wife' bullet – but why? Oh and Zan Ardani is back for Jack; what will Lexie do? Questions, questions….. JGxOFC

_**-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Jack was about to enter Lexie's hospital room when he heard her gasp. He peered through the door to see her sitting up in bed, staring at her laptop with a frown.

Reaching for her phone, with a gasp of pain as the torn muscles at her ribs were still mending and protested at the action, she quickly punched in a number - a minute later she was talking to someone called Susie.

She grinned as her call was answered "hey Suz, its Lex – what's occurring that you're e-mailing me in hospital saying it's urgent and I have to call yesterday if not before?" The answer was obviously not what she wanted to hear as her brows knitted and she let out an exasperated sigh "again? Why does she keep bothering him?" A pause, then _"damn_ it!"

Jack had come to learn that this was Lexie's most favourite saying, amongst some more colourful ones. The other thing he'd learnt was that she had elected to pretend the events before her accident had never happened; that his comment in front of Belle was a joke.

Every time he tried to bring up either occasion she changed the subject. It was frustrating to say the least; she'd gone back to behaving like she was his best friend and he didn't know why – but he fully intended to find out.

What hadn't helped his mood today was that Zan had, far from moving on, decided he was worth, as she put it, 'fighting for' and had been round again today to try and talk to him. The exchange the day Belle had been to see Jack in Lexie's room had become common knowledge round the hospital; Jack could've cheerfully strangled the interfering idiot as he was sure it was this that had brought Zan back.

The meeting today had not gone well; but then neither had either of the others he'd had with her recently. She was angry that he appeared to be happy to commit to Lexie, but hadn't been to her.

She'd called him a liar; said that he'd used a 'cop out' excuse on her to get rid of her. She'd accused him of behaving like a 'heel'. "You said you didn't want cosy little dinner parties with our married friends; you said if that was what I wanted, then you weren't the man for me..."

"That's right, and I still say that..."

"So what's all this with _her _then? Suddenly you decide you do want all that, just not with me, is that it?" She was so angry she was pacing round his office.

"Are you _kidding?"_ Jack almost laughed at the vision of Lexie having _any_ 'dinner party', let alone a 'cosy' one. _"Lexie_ having cosy little dinner parties? This is Lex we're talking about here. To my knowledge she would rather poke her eyes out with red hot needles than do that. As for married friends, the only one she has here in the US is Veronica and, given _her _current situation, I can't see any 'cosy dinner parties' looming on the horizon in _that_ area either.

Lexie would rather have friends round for pizza and beer to watch the baseball games on the tv or, better yet, actually go to the games with her. She would rather be outside on her bike with Molly, or playing baseball or football with a group of friends and then having a cook out in the park than arranging some romantic picnic."

He rubbed a hand over his face knowing he would never get Zan to understand the sort of person Lexie was. "Do you know I've yet to see her wear make up? I've yet to see her in anything other than that old leather jacket, jeans and a t-shirt and toting around that old backpack covered in button badges extolling the virtues of vampires, werewolves and Goths alike and that, if at first you don't succeed, reload and try again."

He gestured to Zan "I have never seen her turned out like you – perfect hair, makeup and clothes. I mean, I _assume_ she can; she just doesn't see the point unless it's necessary because she's always so busy, and what she does every day would ruin it all anyway."

"Are you saying I'm _too_ perfect?!" Zan was even angrier now.

Jack shrugged "for me, yeah, probably. Look, I'm sorry I hurt you – I didn't mean to; but I love her. I don't expect you to understand or even forgive me. But I do expect you to accept it and leave me alone from now on..."

She turned on her heel and left even before he finished what he was saying. Jack sighed – hopefully she'd got the message this time...hopefully.

0-0-0-0

So now he stood in the doorway of Lexie's hospital room wondering how best to approach her and get her to admit her feelings for him. He knew she was scared of being hurt, but he didn't know how to reassure her he wouldn't do that to her.

She was still talking "...get Demon moved to another pen, and get Louise to see to him when she comes in. Do _not_ let Dawn anywhere near him – shadow her when she's out there if necessary."

There was a pause while she listened "I know, I don't get why he hates her either – she does nothing different to the rest of us that I could see when I was last there; but either way, she can't be with him. But hey, dogs are like people – sometimes they just don't like someone; no rhyme or reason to it. Still, bites can be nasty, no one knows that better than me; and Demon has a particularly evil set of teeth on him."

She sighed "is she okay? Good. Well, he obviously didn't mean it, which is something. I know she's new, but she's got to understand the dogs _we_ have are not faithful little fidos just wanting someone to love them and give them kibble, _especially_ him; he's not named Demon for kicks and giggles."

Jack dipped his head; she had such a sharp tongue – he still marvelled at the way she'd bounced back from the accident. But something told him the accident was the least of her problems…

He slipped out of sight as his sister entered the room; he loved to watch the interaction between the two. It had been almost a year since they'd met, but they acted like they'd been friends forever.

Becca grinned as she went in "hey you!"

Lexie looked up and grinned "hey yourself!" she indicated her phone "gotta go Suze – I'll net ya later!"

"Net her?" Becca's eyes widened "that serious huh; what's up?"

Lexie sighed "one of my charges bit a newbie - remember me mentioning Demon the wolf/husky cross? Well, he's took a serious dislike to Dawn; she, on the other hand, adores him to distraction so constantly tries to make friends with him."

Becca pulled a face "ooh, _not _good."

Her friend sighed "no; very far from it actually. Still, we've read her the riot act and told her that he's not the cute and cuddly little canine she seems to think he is."

Jack's sister eyed the woman before her worriedly "I've got a confession; I slipped – Gabe came back, albeit briefly."

Lexie nodded "forget your meds?"

"Just two days – it was pretty frantic and I was feeling fine."

"Don't sweat it" Lexie was not judgmental "it happens; God if I got a slap for every time I forgot my pills I'd be permanently black and blue."

"Aren't you angry? One of the conditions I stayed with you was that I took my meds regularly and without fail."

Lexie shook her head "my yelling at you wouldn't make you feel better would it? You forgot; no big. As soon as 'Gabe' reappeared you knew you had a problem, figured out why and started the meds again – am I right?" Becca nodded "well, then – what's the issue?"

"What about Edward? He'll be so mad!"

"Eddie?" her friend scoffed _"My_ Eddie?" Jack felt a momentary wave of jealousy at the way she said 'my Eddie'; but he let it go, sure she didn't mean it like it sounded "he's like your brother – I don't think he even _has_ a rage bone; you can wind them up until they go 'ping' but they never lose their temper – not really. So don't worry; explain what happened, and he'll see it was a slip and nothing more. He's not an ogre, Bex – you slipped up, we all do it. No one's perfect – not even me" she wiggled her eyebrows and made Becca laugh.

Jack's sister hugged her "you know I meant what I said before your accident – if I could've chosen a sister from anyone in the whole world, I'd choose you."

"Likewise; you're a brilliant person, Becca – I'm happy I know you."

The blond sat back on the bed "oh rubbish – I'm insane."

"Yeah? Well, so am I. Anyway, I did normal once" she rolled her eyes and sighed theatrically "it was so boring, I quickly gave it up."

"One day that sharp tongue of yours will cut you" Becca chuckled.

"I'm sarcastic purely because it's more fun than arguing with stupid people; take Belle for example..." Lexie recounted the run in with him three weeks ago.

Becca frowned "Jack was being serious, Lex." Sadly for Jack, Nora appeared and dragged him away for an appointment before he could hear Lexie's reply.

As it was she blushed beet red "no, he wasn't; he was doing it just to piss off Belle. I totally got the joke; it was a good one too."

"Lexie, I know my twin brother better than you'd think – even with all this" she tapped her head, "he _was_ being serious."

"Well, perhaps – but not about me." Her friend finally admitted.

"What do you mean, "not about you?" Becca didn't like the way this was going. What had her brother been doing?

Lexie fidgeted in the bed, not a good sign. Finally she sighed "Zan Ardani came to see me before – twice actually, and then again today. She's made it quite clear that Jack's in love with her, not me. I totally agreed – I mean look at her and look at me; it's not hard to do the math, is it?"

Becca felt herself go cold; she wasn't an angry person by nature – in that way she was much like her brother. But this manipulation of her friend's failings was below the belt, and made her want to find the other woman and punch her. She'd only met the doctor once; Zan had sought her out when she was in the cafeteria with Molly and Zack.

She'd tried to ingratiate herself with Becca to get round Jack; it was so obvious and, because of that, pathetic in the extreme. Zack, for his part, hadn't liked her either and made it clear.

The frosty atmosphere had eventually seen her off, but the meeting had left Becca unsettled and pre-occupied as to what might be going on that she wasn't privy to. Indeed it had been the next two days that had found her forgetting her meds. 'Gabe' had told her that Zan was trouble – now she wondered if her 'friend' was right? Him being a part of her own subconscious meant that she was obviously concerned about the woman on a very deep level.

However, Jack had assured her it had just been a fling and Zan was merely having a hard time accepting it. She trusted her brother implicitly; she knew he would never lie to her – not even to spare her feelings. But the one thing even Jack couldn't control was a jealous ex-girlfriend.

She had serious worries about this, and made her mind up to seek him out as soon as she left Lexie. She didn't want her getting upset if she thought she was 'in the way' as she'd put it the last time when Becca had questioned why her friend was avoiding her twin.

Her worst fears were confirmed with Lexie's next words "actually Bexs, I'm thinking of returning to the UK after Molly leaves fifth grade."

Everyone knew that Lexie had been working feverishly to get out of hospital in time to go to her daughter's leaving concert at her old school before moving up to sixth grade.

"Right" Becca tried to keep the panic out of her voice "how long for?"

She noticed that her friend wouldn't look at her as she replied "don't know – a few weeks, maybe more."

Becca had watched that show 'Lie to Me' with Lexie and had learnt enough to know her friend was hedging. "You _are_ coming back aren't you?"

"Yeah; yeah, course I am – Molly's got school in the fall after all, and I wouldn't leave you high and dry would I?" Lexie smiled now.

"But Lex, Molly doesn't start school for two _months!"_ Becca noted with alarm; then something else occurred to her "you won't be coming back here either, will you?"

The other woman sighed "probably not to the hospital; no. But I mean I'll be close to the kennels and you can come stay like always, but I'd appreciate your brother not knowing alright? I really don't feel comfortable playing gooseberry between him and Zan Ardani. She seems to think they'll be engaged by then anyway, what with me being out of the picture; apparently I'm just 'muddying the waters' or something."

Becca wanted to find the blond bitch and throttle her! She knew full well what Jack had told Ardani; but it seemed that the woman had decided that if she could remove Lexie from the scene then she had a better shot at her brother.

She rose and hoped he was close and listening, he didn't usually stray far from the woman before her if he could help it; or that she could at least find him, or someone who could help, quickly if he had had to leave "Zack told me they're letting you out soon, so long as you're good."

Lexie nodded with a smile that didn't reach her eyes "yup, tomorrow; I've been a very good girl and I've got Molly's leaver's concert tomorrow evening." She hesitated before adding quietly "so we'll be going after that."

"You...you're going _tomorrow?!"_ Becca couldn't keep the horror out of her voice now. "Surely the doctors didn't say _that_ was alright? I mean you were only supposed to be going out for the concert and then back to Zack's to rest, weren't you?"

Lexie again looked furtive "we-ell, they never said I _couldn't_ travel…"

"But they didn't _specifically _say that _flying_ was safe?" Becca wanted to be clear on what she'd be telling her brother. She had to get someone's help because she knew a panic attack was imminent.

"Well, no – but they didn't _specifically _say it _wasn't_ either." Lexie smiled too brightly at her "do you want me to check with Eddie and see if you can come with?"

Becca shook her head "I know I'm not up for that right now, Lex. Particularly with my recent slip up – any stress is not going to help; as much as Gabe was a help to me in some ways, he's also a hindrance."

Lexie nodded "okay, sure – but I _will _be back; just not where Jack can find me alright?"

Becca sighed and agreed with her "sure; okay." Mentally thinking _'please don't make me promise not to tell; please don't make me promise not to tell...'_

Thankfully it didn't seem to occur to Lexie to make her friend promise and Becca heaved an inward sigh of relief. She really needed help here – she couldn't cope with all this on her own. She also knew her brother would go crazy when he couldn't find Lexie...whatever the outcome, it wouldn't be good.

But one thing really puzzled her, why hadn't Zack tipped her off? They'd gotten really close since the accident and she was sure he'd have said something... "Does Zack know? That you're going away I mean?"

Lexie's eyes dipped "no, actually he doesn't. I know what a worrier he is, and so I figured I'd wait until the cab for the airport pulled up and then tell him as we flee..."

Ah, so that was it – the truth was that she knew he was fond of Becca and good friends with Jack, so Zack would tip one or both off to what was occurring... No wonder Lexie was opting to stay abroad for the whole two months; anything less and the men in her life were liable to lynch her on her return.

Becca stood up, a fixed smile on her face "well, I'd better go – got an appointment with Edward in an hour and I wanted to see Zack on my way. I want to get Molly a present for her leaver's thing, and me and your brother agreed to go splits on the Wii game she wanted."

Lexie was oblivious to the myriad of schemes and scenarios scattering through Becca's head at breakneck speed. As she thought of and discarded one option, another would pop up. Finally she decided on a course of action and left.

He brother, damn him, wasn't outside the room; why couldn't he be lurking like he usually did this one time she needed him?! She didn't know where he was or would be; but there were two people who might – Veronica and Nora...

She hurried off in search of them; time was not going to be her friend on this. She started singing the 'Breathe Slow' song under her breath; blind panic wasn't going to help right now...


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNING: **_**SOME BAD LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER – READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Summary:** Thanks to some interfering from Zan Ardani, Lexie's escaping the hospital and about to bolt to the UK; will Becca tell Jack and Zachary of the plan – what will Jack do? JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

When Becca had found Veronica, and from there been taken to Nora, the two women agreed that she _had_ to tell Jack and Lexie's brother what was going on. Veronica was concerned that Lexie's need to escape was over-riding her commonsense.

It was obvious to anyone with eyes in their head that she was in no way fit to fly; as Veronica summed it up "Jesus, Becca – she's barely able to _walk."_

Likewise Nora agreed it was highly unlikely that Lexie's own doctors would've said otherwise either, unless they were blind or under the threat of death. Though knowing Lexie's temper as they all did, the latter theory wasn't out of the question...

However, to know that the main reason she was planning to run at all was down to the fact that Zan Ardani was pushing her to go, annoyed the hell out of all three women. It went against every ethical vow the blond had taken as a doctor; especially as it was obvious how sick Lexie still was.

Veronica mused aloud that perhaps the doctor needed some sort of therapy too as it was clear she was – more than slightly – obsessed with Jack.

Becca wrung her hands "Jack will go _nuts_ when he can't find Lexie; _and_ she says she's not going back to either her old house or Zack's place when she returns because she thinks Jack will follow her – and she's right. She says she'll go live near her kennels instead – she said I can go with her, but I can't tell Jack where we are and she's going to swear her brother to secrecy too."

Nora shook her head "well that prove she's _definitely_ not thinking straight – there's no way in hell that would work. How can you have contact with your brother and not let him know where you _live?"_

Veronica nodded in agreement "it's not a very good plan that's for certain; and that's unlike her. But in Lexie's defence she has zero self confidence, coupled with a _severely_ distorted self image of how she looks to the rest of us; confront her with someone like Zan Ardani who willingly feeds those warped views and you're bound to find that she would rather flee than fight."

Nora phoned Lexie's doctor; who confirmed she was only being released on the understanding she went no further than her daughter's concert the following evening, and then rested at home with her brother for at least another month. He made it clear that flying to the UK was definitely _not_ going to be alright, and that Lexie would know that even if he hadn't actually spelt it out.

When Nora mentioned about Lexie moving house within the next two to three months as well he was horrified; he told her that there was no way that she would be in _any_ way able to cope with something that monumental for many months to come and certainly not a mere three at most. He reiterated that whilst she had survived and recovered, swiftly, from an accident that would've killed others, that that didn't make her indestructible.

Nora thanked him and hung up, before repeating his comments to the other two women. "There's no way we can let her go; somehow we have to ensure one of us is around to keep her under control. End of."

She sighed "Jack should be finished with his patient by now Becca; go to his office – I'll put a page out."

Becca nodded and added "this wasn't the first time Zan had been to see Lexie; she told me it was the third time. That would explain why she's been so unwilling to talk to Jack about anything more serious than whether she's going to be able to go to Molly's concert, even though he's regularly raised the question of their feelings for each other."

Veronica rolled her eyes "he said he wasn't going to push her anymore..."

Nora sighed "where Lexie's concerned Jack's commonsense deserts him..."

Becca nodded "much like Lexie's does where my brother's concerned then..." All three women shared a look that told them they all knew this was only going to get a whole lot worse before it got better.

0-0-0-0

It was a while later Becca found her brother; he was chatting to David Winters. Lexie's 'Vampire Man', as she still affectionately called him, seemed worried about her; however he still appeared to refuse to believe that she didn't at least have _some _vampire blood in her.

It _was_ surprising, to anyone who didn't know her well, how quickly she was healing – but for anyone who saw her they'd immediately notice she was a _long_ way from being a 100% fit.

However, she was _determined _to go to Molly's concert and that had been her goal. Nothing and no one would persuade her it wasn't possible; and now her doctors felt she deserved a reward for all her hard work with the physiotherapist amongst others.

She was missing the first concert, which was today – this afternoon, actually. But she was definitely going to be at the evening performance tomorrow night. She had promised Molly, and nothing would make her break it – she _would_ see her daughter perform.

Of course now Becca also knew that as soon as she had, both her and Molly were going to leave the country; not return for months, and certainly not to live anywhere where Jack could find her.

However, before she could say a word to her brother about this recent development his mobile went. She picked it up as he was busy and heard Zack on the other end "Becca? I thought I had Jack's number?"

"You did..._do,_ I mean. I'm with him – he's talking to someone so I answered it." She could hear he sounded concerned "what's up?"

"Is everything alright with my sister?"

"Sure" now Becca was the puzzled one "she seemed fine when I left her a couple of hours ago; why?"

"I've just had a call from Molly's school saying that Lexie's there watching the afternoon performance with a couple of suitcases in tow; apparently she looks like hell, even though she's trying to put a brave face on it. They were concerned, so hence the reason they called me..."

"WHAT?!" Becca's cry had Jack spinning around "but it was _tomorrow _she said she'd go...she _promised _Molly...!"

"She _said_ she'd go to _a_ performance – and she is. She's not breaking any promises, Bexs." A long suffering sigh echoed down the line "want to fill me in on what the hell is going on? Has she even been discharged?"

"She can't have – they weren't letting her out until tomorrow evening for the concert, and then she was supposed to be coming to you for at least a month's rest..."

"Oh bloody hell!" Zack sounded exasperated "my sodding sister is a pain in the arse!" There was a pause as he figured out what to do next "look, I hate to be a nuisance – but I've got a mega important meeting to go to and I honestly can't skip it; can you and Jack find out what she's up to?"

"I already know..." Becca sighed and proceeded to fill Lexie's brother in, as well as her own, as he huddled by the phone with her, on what had been going on recently...

David felt it was time to exit stage left as he saw the look on Jack Gallagher's face, and could hear Lexie's brother's raised voice even from where he stood. He wondered how his strange little friend would deal with two raging males intent on getting her to behave. Vampire or not; he figured they were _seriously_ going to test her strength.

0-0-0-0-0

As Becca had expected, her brother lost his temper this time. Zack wasn't far behind him. However, in her own sibling's case she wasn't sure who he was more mad at...Lexie or Zan.

As for Zack; well, his sister was going to be grounded, locked in her room and anything else he could think of before he got to her and put it all into practice...death wasn't off the list either, but only after he ensured she wasn't going to die from her injuries first.

By the end of the joint male rant, Becca actually felt sorry for her friend. She understood how crippling self doubt was; and Lexie had it in spades – so for these two to go ranting and raving about her did seem a little unfair, and she told them so.

_Of course_ Lexie was being dumb; _of course_ she was putting her health at risk. Becca didn't dispute _any_ of that – but, if both men put themselves in her shoes for a moment, surely they could see how it must look to her?

This stunning blond coming in and persuading her that, if she was just out of the picture then Jack would propose; that she and Jack had even their jobs in the medical profession in common, that she was stunning and ambitious and would help his career. Whilst ugly little Lexie, who had (according to Zan) _nothing_ in common with him, was standing in the way of his happiness. That if she _truly_ loved him, she'd let him go...

Jack waited a moment and took a deep breath; saying his sister had a point. Becca replied she knew she did; she told them that the two of them would _never_ see the world through the distorted lenses that she and Lexie did.

Oh they might get better to a point; but they would _never_ be like other people, not really. It was about time that Jack and Zachary accepted that and reacted accordingly – their sisters were damaged goods and _always_ would be; there was no cure for the two women in their lives.

Jack agreed to go and see what was going on, and Becca was adamant she was going too. "You're angry and she'll bolt – I would in her shoes."

Her sibling ground his teeth "but its madness! I bet they won't even let her on the damn plane anyway – besides, she _loathes_ flying!"

Becca shrugged "needs must and all that – I can't say I found living on the streets a laugh a minute; but I felt I had to, to stay safe. I've never said her reasoning is rational Jack, because it isn't. Neither is mine a lot of the time; it's just the way we are – the quicker you and Zack accept that, the better. Stop trying to fix us all the time – you can't, you never will."

She rubbed a hand over her face "we're never going to be like other people; Lexie for different reasons to me, but the outcome is the same. We're faulty, we're not wired right. I ran away from my box of normality – Lexie uses hers as a window; it lets her see how the rest of you live and she acts accordingly. But I'm her only truly close friend, did you know that? Either of you?"

There was silence on the mobile and Jack shook his head; Becca went on "under that placid easy going exterior is a very sad and mixed up person. She sees how it _should _be; how _she_ should be, but she just can't be like that. No more than I can. It's just our causes are different; hers are environment – nuture over nature; nasty boyfriends, nasty schools, people she loves dying..."

She shrugged "mine's nature over nuture – just my brain being wired differently to everyone else. _We_ get it; why can't you? Why do you think I freak out when I believe she won't be there to help me? Why do you think I can cope without you, but not her?

Because she _understands_ what it's like to be different from the _inside_...you don't Jack, you never will; and for that I'm eternally grateful." She hugged her brother as tears welled in his eyes and then huddled up to the phone "and I know Lexie feels the same about you Zack. Neither one of us would want either of you to go through the daily torture we do."

Jack hugged Becca and said goodbye to a choked up Zack, who'd never really thought about how his little sister's crippling lack of self confidence and zero sense of self worth would affect her daily. That just one word, one throw away comment, could undo _months_ of her trying to convince herself she was worth something, that she was as good as everyone else...

He would never see her as she saw herself; he saw an attractive and quick witted woman who lived a good life and looked after the people she loved, whilst carrying out a demanding job. _She_ saw an ugly, fat woman who was stupid and doing nothing as constructive as him or Jack...it was a sobering realisation.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNING: **_**SOME BAD LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER – READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Summary:** Jack's on the warpath, what happens when he confronts Lexie? JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

Jack tore out to his bike; but Becca stopped him "Jack, this is one time you _need_ a car – the show is already half over and you've got at least a thirty minute cycle ride to the school. Additionally, where do _I_ sit; the handlebars?"

He scrubbed a hand over his face "alright, I'm not thinking straight I admit – we'll get a cab."

They hailed one and it got them to the school with moments to spare; the show had ended just a couple of minutes ago, so Lexie would still be there...hopefully – Jack gave the driver a big tip "good luck fella, sounds like you're going to need it!" he waved as he drove away, and Becca realised he'd been listening to their heated conversation on the way there.

Jack was furious – she knew he would be. Now she only worried what he'd do to her friend. They hurried inside just as Lexie was making her excuses to the Principal and trying to make a break for freedom, merely in case someone showed up – though she wasn't expecting them to.

Becca would later tell the others that the look on Lexie's face when she saw Jack was actually comical. To say her jaw hit the ground was an understatement; she looked horrified. However she quickly rallied herself; straightened her shoulders and made to walk past Jack, towing her suitcase with one hand and Molly, with her own suitcase, in the other and her head high.

Jack wasn't having it; he grabbed her arm "where the _hell _do you think _you're _going?" he growled "you shouldn't even be out of _bed _let alone gallivanting around a bloody school; and what's with the suitcases? You surely can't be expecting to _travel?_ Where did they even come from? If they'd been at the damn hospital someone would've seen them!"

"I am going to England for a visit with my father" Lexie replied coolly, trying to shrug Jack's death grip off and failing; jerking her arm was too painful for words and her whole body ached. "I am out of bed as you can see and still conscious, so I think the doctor's were over-reacting...as usual. I'm at the school because I promised Molly I'd see her show and we won't be here for the other performance tomorrow night.

The suitcases are here so we have clothes and stuff in the UK; I don't think we'd want to wear the same outfit and underwear through our whole stay. I _am_ expecting to travel, hence the suitcases. Susan did them for me and brought them straight here, which was why they weren't at the hospital; although I had to resort to blackmail to get her to do it I admit, as she's yet another fusser."

"Oh I just bet you did; you're friend has more sense than you it would seem, if you had to resort to _blackmail_ to get your own way! Come on!" he began to tow her outside; exasperation and barely controlled anger radiating from him.

"Susan is my friend and she likes running the kennels in my absence. I promised she could carry on while I was away, if she just got my suitcases packed and brought them to the school as I asked." Lexie replied in an arctic tone, even as she tried not to limp.

"But _of course_ she has more sense than me as far as you're concerned; everyone does according to you when I'm not willing to be ordered around. However, you don't need to take me to the airport as I have a cab coming." She glanced at her watch "in fact it should be here about now."

"Oh I'm _not_ taking you to the bloody airport; you're going straight back to the hospital, where you will stay even if I have to tie you to the bed with bloody restraints to damn well keep you there!"

Lexie started struggling to free her wrist from his grip even though it hurt her poor abused body to do so; she was nothing if not stubborn, Becca noted "no I'm not bloody going back there! Absolutely _not!"_ she hissed "I have two tickets and a plane to catch, you can't _do_ this! Are you sodding insane?! This is _kidnapping!"_

Jack glared at her "if I'm insane, then it's _your _damn fault – you're enough to drive a saint to violence and insanity!"

Sure enough there was a cab outside the school as they exited the building and Jack dragged her over to it. The driver, sensing trouble, got out – a silent Becca gave him the suitcases, then mumbled they were to go to Wharton Memorial.

She refused to look at Lexie, knowing her friend would be agog at her betrayal; but also knowing she was doing the right thing. One day, hopefully sooner rather than later, Lexie would see the sense in all this.

Sure enough the other woman started struggling in real earnest when she realised where they were going to take her, not caring of the pain it was causing her "if you want me to throw you over my shoulder and tote you into the cab like an old kitbag, keep it up – I dread to think what that would do to your damaged ribs, let alone what's going to be said at the next PTA meeting as it is; want to add to the gossip?" Jack hissed into her ear.

If looks could've killed he would've been lying dead on the ground with the murderous stare that Lexie gave him; but she subsided none the less.

Becca got in front with the driver and told him again to take them to the hospital. He glanced around into the back seat, where a quiet Molly sat between the two warring adults – both staring out at the gathered crowd of parents and teachers who'd watched the whole incident take place in a stunned silence.

Molly too could only wonder at the gossip that would be doing the rounds when she went back the next day, as it was clear they weren't going to the UK now. But in a way she was relieved; she honestly didn't think her mum was fit enough to fly, and it had been worrying her from the minute she'd seen the suitcases.

The driver decided there was something going on here but, as the kid wasn't screaming about being kidnapped, and he was taking them all to a hospital, he figured it was just a domestic. He made general chat to the vehicle all the way there, as not one of the others replied.

The atmosphere in the cab, he later told his wife, couldn't have been cut with a sharp machete – in fact he would've defied a chainsaw to hack through it; he was only glad when they all got out. To say he burned rubber as he left was the understatement of the century, he told his chuckling spouse.

0-0-0-0

Jack frogmarched a mutinous looking Lexie back into the hospital and to her room. Soon after Tyrone and David arrived; they took one look at Jack – who had refused to leave until she'd promised she wouldn't bolt again (she'd declined to do so) – and decided that asking what had happened probably wasn't going to go well.

Instead they gave Molly a card saying 'break a leg' and a picture of an actress chasing an actor with a broken chair leg after he dropped it on her. Molly thought it was funny, and her warm little chuckle dropped into the arctic atmosphere in the room like a drop of hot water on an iceberg – you knew it was there, but it didn't really affect the ice.

Jack and Lexie continued to glower at each other; David sat on one side of the bed and Tyrone on the other. Eventually David couldn't stand it any longer "so, they tell me you're not a vampire..." he began, wanting _anything_ to break the frosty silence engulfing them.

Cool blue eyes turned to him "no, sadly. If I was, _he'd_ be dead already." She indicated Jack with a slight nod of her head "I would've sucked him into a lifeless dry husk with a song in my heart."

"Can you imagine what you're father would've said when you arrived?" Jack growled, ignoring her comment "that's assuming you'd have even been_ allowed_ to fly – which I doubt."

"My father would be _pleased_ to see me, and I would be away from all the drama here. I don't need bloody Za...people coming here and telling me how much better off you are without me. I _know_ that already; if _you'd_ just let me bloody go, this would all be over by now. Instead _you're_ just prolonging the sodding torture for everyone!"

Jack noted the slip Lexie made, the way she blushed furiously as she did so; the way her voice cracked at the end as if she was really close to tears. If Zan had walked into the room at that moment Jack honestly didn't know if he'd be able to control his temper. He wasn't a violent man as a rule, certainly not against women; but to see the havoc that Zan had caused riled him to the point of fury.

"I don't care what anyone else has told you, Lexie." He went on, trying to be calmer and more reasonable about all this "you're not going anywhere until your doctors say you're fit, and even then you're just going as far as your brother's."

Tyrone cleared his throat "would you like to go get some ice-cream in the cafeteria, Molly?"

"Not really" she shook her head as she eyed the warring adults dubiously "they might kill each other while I'm gone."

As it happened Zack then arrived and the language he was using as he read his sister the riot act only encouraged her two friends to take the little girl outside. To say the air was blue would be a serious under estimation of the sort of language Zack could call on when in a temper; as Tyrone later told Veronica "it was more a really navy colour by the time we left..."

Lexie merely stared at her brother as belligerently as she had Jack "what's the matter bro? Can't handle me on your own so you have to get your henchman here to come kidnap me?"

Zachary was near to murdering her and pleading insanity on the grounds of mental cruelty, and he told her so "no bloody jury in the land would convict me!" he roared.

"Aww" his sister pouted "you think I give a damn what you think? That's so cute...utterly wrong, but cute."

"Don't push me too far Lexie – I am set to kill right now" her brother warned "you're really pushing the envelope!"

"Oh to hell with you!" she hissed at him; the sarcastically disinterested mask dropping away "as if you'd best me in a fight – remember who broke Byron's nose that time. Remember who gave _you_ a black eye when we were kids? Me! I can fight you any day chum – I might be sick, but I ain't dead...so _back off!"_

"We are trying to keep you alive you dumb cow!" her brother all but howled at her; his frustration having long since gotten the better of him, "though why we're bothering to save such an ungrateful shrew as you, I don't know!"

"Ex_actly_, pre_cisely!" _Lexie nodded "I am a nothing; I _do_ nothing, I _say_ nothing and I am worth absolutely NOTHING! So why are you even bothering? Just leave me be!" Tears welled "just leave me alone, for the love of all that's holy – just leave me _alone."_ The last was whispered.

Suddenly all the fight went out of her brother and he stepped over to hug her to him. "Lex? You're my sister and I love you more than you will ever know. We've only really got each other now, right? Dad's off doing his thing these days and mum..." his voice caught "mum's not around to help us anymore, so we have to help ourselves.

I know you, I know something kicked this all off – what was it? Can't I help you? Because, remember this if nothing else, to me you're worth every star above us. The same for Molly and Becca; and I know Jack feels the same..."

"Don't mention Jack" she pleaded, burying her head in his chest "please Zachary, don't."

Her brother looked over her head to his friend and shrugged helplessly. Jack gave him a mirthless smile and left; both men knew the real reason she was pushing him out...


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit! I **_**wish**_** I owned Jack Gallagher – but sadly I don't...except in my dreams... ;O)**_

_**WARNING: **_**MILD BAD LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER – READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Summary:** Well Lexie's come home but she's not herself; what is Jack going to do about it? JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

It was a little over a week later before the doctors felt confident enough to let Lexie go back to her brother's house. _She_ felt she'd been punished for making her "escape bid" as she called it; but they assured her it was only that her "running around" (their words) had put her recovery back by a few days.

In all that time she hadn't seen or heard from Jack; if it bothered her she never mentioned it. Neither did she ask about him; though the same couldn't be said for him.

Whilst he never visited her at the hospital anymore, he did become a regular caller to Zack's house; he also checked up frequently with the nursing staff and her doctors, as well as his own sister, to see how Lexie was doing.

He collected Molly from school on her last day, when she finished for the summer vacation; he took her to the park, took her for walks, to visit Carlisle and Deeogee and a myriad of other things during that extra week and a bit her mother was stuck in the hospital.

All the while he talked about her and her mother and how much he cared about them. He explained that he and her mum were not getting on right now, but that that didn't mean they weren't still friends. She said she understood; her mum and uncle Zack fought like tigers sometimes but they still loved each other dearly.

She said she wanted him to stick around because her mum would miss him loads if he didn't, and so would she. Jack hugged her and told her that, so long as it was alright with her, he'd be there for the long haul.

By the time Lexie came home from the hospital Jack had gone from being a friend to Molly's hero, and was all she could talk about. If it hurt Lexie she never said; in fact she said very little at all.

They all knew she felt betrayed and hurt by their actions. Lexie was a person who saw the world in black and white; there were no grey areas to her. It was good or it was bad, there was no middle ground.

So the fact they'd all done what they did to protect her, didn't negate the sense of betrayal she felt. She understood the _reason_ for their actions, she just didn't agree with it.

Therefore she did what she always did when she felt a hurt that was too bad to endure; she retreated into herself. Her brother told Becca and Jack she'd only done it three times before – when their grandfather, who Lexie had adored beyond reason, had died; when her husband had died and when their mum had died. She'd been Lexie's best friend and confidante as well as her mother, and his sibling had mourned her loss terribly.

Not with wild bursts of tears or anger, Zack had been at pains to point out – no, she'd just become quiet; spoke only when spoken to and basically existed only in her head. It had been a year with their grandfather, six months with her husband and over a year with their mum. He had no idea how long it would last this time.

He told Jack not to mistake it for sulking, it wasn't. It was like a...defence mechanism was the only way he could describe it. His sister's way of coping with a situation she felt out of her control. Lexie didn't like things she couldn't control – so much of her life was like that due to her health, that the few things that were within her sphere of influence were jealously guarded.

She brightened a little when David and Tyrone were allowed to visit. The same when she'd got home and Carlisle stopped by with his grandmother; but even then she was still subdued, and her friends would leave muttering worriedly about her "not being right".

0-0-0-0

It was another month before Jack had finally had enough; everyone else might be happy to walk on eggshells round Lexie - he wasn't. Sulking or not, enough was enough.

If the world wasn't shades of gray for Lexie, it sure as hell was for everyone else and she had to be made to understand that. The entire world didn't march to the beat of _her _drum.

He arrived at her brother's place when he knew she'd be there alone. Zack had a free day and had taken Molly to the zoo with her best friend; Lexie had dropped Becca off, who had long since been forgiven so long as no mention was made of her brother, at her group therapy session workshop and returned home. No one was in the house except her; so when Jack arrived, there was no way she could avoid him.

At first she hesitated in the hallway; wondering if she could just hide and pretend not to be home. But that idea was quickly scuppered when he lifted the letterbox and called out that he could see her.

She reluctantly opened the door and let him in. Without a word she led him through to the kitchen and held up the coffee pot, an eyebrow raised in enquiry.

Jack bridled but fought to remain calm; no one got under his skin like she did... "what, no hello Jack, how have you been?" She shrugged and waggled the pot at him "no thank you."

Sighing she filled a cup for herself and leant resignedly against the countertop; as if waiting for the lecture she knew was coming. Jack was getting so irritated he wanted to slap her.

"Your brother says you're not sulking – but it sure looks like you are to me; I mean the _silent treatment_? God Lexie, how juvenile can you get?"

She slammed down her mug so hard her coffee sloshed over the sides and burned her hand. Cursing under her breath she marched over to the sink and ran it under the cold tap.

Jack came over and took her hand gently to inspect the damage; she frowned and jerked it away. Jack's control was beginning to slip "I can't even _touch _you now?"

"Where's Zan?" she finally asked.

"I just...who?" she'd clearly caught him on the back foot.

"Zan? Zan Ardarni – surely you remember the woman you slept with; the woman who was convinced she was the intended Mrs Gallagher?"

Jack shrugged "she's gone; for good - at least I hope so. I told her if she continued to harass either me or you I'd get an injunction against her, which would all but kill her career. I mean who would want to be treated by a doctor that was teetering on the edge of becoming a stalker? No one; she knew that too, so she's backed off."

"But...but...I did...I mean she wanted me to..." Lexie's black and white world stumbled to find the grey area she'd never noticed before.

"I know what you did and why. Becca told me; Zan also very proudly owned up to it too when I confronted her. But it was all in her head Lex; I'd had a brief fling with her, it was her who'd built it up into something more. Her who'd convinced herself we could be together if..."

"If I wasn't around" Lexie broke in "but she was _right_. Don't you _see_ that Jack? She's stunning, she's clever, she's a _doctor_; all the things you are. She said the two of you fit so perfectly together; that I was just ugly, stupid little Lexie who was merely muddying the water and getting you to stay with me out of pity..."

She sucked in a breath at the way that statement, said with so much pity and sympathy, had drained all the confidence out of her. "Well, I don't need pity; hers, yours or anyone's. So go back to her Jack and just leave me the hell alone!"

She reasoned with herself that if she was angry she could keep the distance between the two of them. Make him go and let her get on with her life alone; because at least alone she wouldn't hurt like she was right now.

"I've told you before Jack – I'm an all or nothing type of person. I'm nobody's fling, one night stand or, worst of all, pity sex. So leave me alone; as Zan said – if you didn't want someone as perfect for you as her; then it'd be a cold day in hell before you'd ever want _me."_

She rubbed a hand over her face "besides I've had enough of people leaving me; everyone does it. Whilst some I expect, like Molly – others leave me reeling, and I've had enough of that hurt thanks; I don't want to feel it anymore, it's too hard."

"How can you tell me I'll leave you? You haven't got a damn clue what I'll do!" Jack muttered in exasperation as she backed up from him.

"Oh come _on!_ Look at yourself!" she waved a hand at him "you're _perfect! _

"I am _not_ perfect! You take that back!"

"No, I won't; because you _are!"_

"That's cruel; calling me perfect when I'm certainly _not!"_ Perfect was boring and unattainable; Jack hated it.

"You're ruggedly handsome; you're a truly nice guy who genuinely cares about people and you're a _doctor!_ The only way it could be more perfect is if you had a trust fund with a few million in it stashed away somewhere. But on a purely personal front you've got it all – looks, personality and job. What's _not_ perfect about that?"

"I don't have a car..."

"Only because you want to save the bloody planet by reducing your carbon footprint; even your sodding electric appliances are A rated energy efficient, and your light bulbs are low energy too! See? _Perfect!"_

She stepped back again; only to find her back to the wall, quite literally, as he advanced once more "how can I compete with that? I'm ugly...ugly and fat actually. I have a horrible temper and a disturbing enthusiasm for being sarcastic, so my personality sucks. As for my 'job', don't make me laugh! I work with insane dogs!"

She let out a mirthless chuckle "even my damn car is as worthless as me – it's a huge old truck which alone is probably responsible for the hole in the ozone layer."

"That's sealed itself" Jack murmured.

"Well, when it was there it was my truck's fault – trust me. It's big, old, rusty as Hades and drinks fuel like kids drink sodas. It..." she stopped and frowned at him "why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I'm going to kiss you..."

"No, you're not. I've said it over and over; I'm an all or nothing kind of person..."

"So you say – so am I."

"No, you're not."

"I am now..."

His head bent towards her and she did the only think she could think of...she slapped his face; _hard_. "Snap out of it Jack. You don't want me, I am all _wrong_ for you!"

He glared at her "oh to hell with this – actions speak louder than words." He kissed her hard and swept her up over his shoulder, thankful her ribs were healed now to do so. Before stalking from the room "You'd better tell me where your room is or I'm just going to make love to you on the stairs!"

"Put me down, you idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Are you _mad?"_

"I will not put you down; I thought it was fairly obvious what I was doing. I am already insane and you made me that way. Anyway, I can't be mad if I'm perfect, the two are mutually exclusive."

"Jack, it's only a little after ten in the _morning!_ Just _think_ about this..."

"I don't give a damn what time it is. I am through thinking and so are you – I'm all for action now Lexie; I have to convince you somehow and words are just not doing it. I mean, calling _me_ 'perfect'!"

No doubt later she would find it funny he was so annoyed at being thought perfect; but for now she bit her lip, refusing to say where her room was. It was the third door on the first floor he tried that turned out to be hers, given away by her little gasp as she peered round him; he shouldered his way inside and kicked the door shut with his boot. He meant what he said; the time for talk was done. He needed to _show _her how he felt.

As he lowered her to stand on the floor he started kissing her passionately, and began removing her clothes; Lexie's protests quickly died on her lips as Jack began doing sinful things to her that turned her brain to mush and her body to the consistency of jello...

Oh well, something else to add to his 'perfect' score – being sexy as hell...


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit!**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES - SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

Summary: The afternoon after _**that**_ morning...nuff said! ;O) JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

Jack lay on his back; Lexie's naked form snuggled close to him. He nuzzled her hair as she slept; smiled as he smelled the now familiar scent of chocolate.

He could say with some certainty that he'd had sex before, but _never_ made love – because something about what he'd just shared with Lexie was far ahead of his past encounters; it was so much more than a coming together of bodies like it had been in the past. Lexie wasn't going to be the casual fling he knew she still worried she might be.

Her arm was draped across his stomach, her leg splayed over his and her damp curls pressed against his thigh. She made to turn over and roll away from him - but he just held her close and kissed her forehead, she rapidly subsided back into the same position; murmuring contentedly as she did so. Jack smiled and felt at peace with the world for the first time in a _very_ long time...his eyelids drifted shut.

0-0-0-0-0

It was a little while later that Lexie woke. There was something unfamiliar about her surroundings – she knew she was in her bedroom, but her duvet felt weird and she was warmer than normal. That's when it dawned on her she was naked and hugging a solid male form and not her pillow as she usually did. It also probably meant that that hadn't been her usual triple X rated dream about her and Jack...

She cracked an eye to see him grinning down at her "I thought you were pulling a sleeping beauty; I was quite looking forward to playing Prince Charming and waking you with a kiss."

She blushed beet red and Jack laughed and rolled over her "Lexie, don't tell me you're _embarrassed?!"_

"Shut up" she squeaked; turning her head and burying her burning face in the pillow.

"But I've seen you naked and everything – and very nice it was too" although she could hear the gentle teasing in his voice, she heard how it went all soft and husky too. She buried her head further into the pillow and groaned.

"Lex, come on – look at me..." Jack coaxed, grinning.

"I can't" she shook her head "it's too horrible for words..."

Jack couldn't keep the smile off his face even as he made himself sound hurt "and there I thought the earth moved..."

Her face popped up, earnest atonement written on it "oh it _did!_ I mean totally _shifted,_ but..." then she saw his face, and blushed harder if that was possible "oh you...you..._man,_ you!"

"Well if I was a donkey I think what we just did would be illegal in most states..." he chuckled.

She moved onto her back and carefully pulled the duvet up; snagging his gaze she quickly looked away "okay, look; what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise not to laugh..."

"Why?"

"Jack you have to _promise_ – you _always_ laugh at me; seriously, even Becca sees it. She says it's because I'm so like you; and that's probably why you find pretty much everything about me funny – actually she's said I'm a lot like you ever since she first met me."

She thought for a moment, a quizzical look on her face "which raises all sorts of Freudian questions if you think about what we just did..." Jack roared with laughter "See! You're doing it now!"

Jack hugged her tight and kissed her thoroughly "Lexie, you make my sun come out; seriously, you do. Only _you_ could think of narcissistic tendencies at a time like this – and I am not Belle; trust me, I was making love to you and _only _you; and definitely, absolutely _not_ myself."

Lexie gave a shake of her head "Well, whatever – you have to promise not to laugh _this_ time; I mean it Jack."

He raised himself on one elbow whilst he crossed his heart with the index finger of his other hand; a cheeky twinkle in his eyes even as he tried his best to be solemn "cross my heart and hope to die..."

Lexie rolled her eyes and wriggled up a little, still clinging steadfastly to the duvet "you are way too sexy for your own good, Doctor Gallagher – that twinkle you get...oh, oh and that cheeky grin, and your _voice!"_ she waved an accusatory finger at him _"they_ should _all_ be illegal!"

Jack's lips twitched and Lexie scowled "I'm not laughing; look" he begged as he pressed his fingers to his lips "but it's nice you think I'm sexy; I can assure you the feeling's mutual" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Lexie slapped his shoulder; keen to get it over with "oh just let me tell you..."

He could see she was being serious now; his own face sobered "Lex, whatever it is, you know I will _never _stop loving you – I wouldn't know how to if I'm honest."

"Jack, just promise you won't laugh – well, you will, as I say you always do with me; but promise to at least _try_ not to..." she pleaded.

"I promise; scouts honour and everything..."

She sighed "they use _three_ fingers, Jack..." he corrected it and she kissed him gently between each word " .incorrigible."

"Yup that's me – Doctor Incorrigible." He kissed her back briefly "so, spill – what is this deep dark secret I cannot laugh at; that makes you embarrassed despite me not long ago ravishing your sexy body, and knowing I can still see you naked if I just lift this duvet?"

Lexie groaned and turned, throwing her head again into the pillow – muttering something as she did so.

"What? I didn't catch that?" He caressed her bare shoulder "I don't think 'pillow talk' means you actually talk _into_ the pillow, Lex."

She spared him a glance before mumbling "I've only slept with one other person – besides you, I mean; and that was Molly's dad." She sighed "I'm an all or nothing kind of person..."

Jack nodded "I think you told me that more than once; the last time right before you slapped me..."

Lexie blushed "I was angry..."

"Then I kissed you..." he grinned "I think that's how we ended up here..." he gestured to the bed.

She ignored the twinkly eye thing he did - with difficulty "of course the _other_ time I slapped you..."

"Was right before your accident" he murmured and hugged her tightly then, burying his face in her neck; he didn't like to think of how close he'd come to losing her. He often thought that if she'd just left him; packed up Molly and her stuff and gone, he would've dealt with it...probably.

He could've, possibly, coped with the idea of her being out there in the world somewhere – the chance that they might meet again someday would've kept him going, he was sure. Just like it had with his sister through the years she was missing.

But the idea of her dead; gone for good...no, he didn't think about that concept too often. He hadn't told Lexie, he hadn't told anyone; but he often woke in a cold sweat since the accident, convinced she was dead. It usually took him a moment to get his bearings but, as soon as he did, his relief was almost palpable.

She kissed him, guessing his thoughts "stop thinking about it; I'm fine...pretty much." Her 'pretty much' was a play on words for her. She had some scars, a few doozy's thanks to the surgeries she'd endured, and she felt very far from 'pretty' most of the time. But she was coping, and for that he was supremely grateful. "So, anyway, I'm an all or nothing kind of person..."

"I think we covered that" he smiled.

"So I haven't...at _all._..."

His eyebrows rose "you're telling me you've been totally _celibate_ for eleven _years?"_

"Well, yeah – I wasn't in to one night stands or the 'quick flings, no strings' kind of things. I didn't even date to be honest...but then you came along and here we are."

"Here we are..." he smiled again; warmth and love in his eyes.

"Oh go on, get it over with – have a laugh" she rolled her eyes "it _is_ pretty laughable when you think about it. Eleven years of celibacy because I couldn't bring myself to have sex with someone I didn't care about. I've got friends who would bust a gut if they knew; they'd call me a prude."

He took her face in his hands "Lexie I am _not_ laughing; I only wish I could tell you the same thing. But I'm not a monk, and I haven't lived a monk's life; I've had my fair share of lovers. But that's all they were – lovers; I wasn't _in_ love with any of them, not even close.

I can say that I made love to you, when all I had before was sex. I love you more than you will ever know; and I certainly wouldn't laugh because you chose to have a life you'd be comfortable with."

Lexie's eyes filled, she'd honestly thought he'd laugh "oh shut up, you flannel merchant you" she chuckled; causing the tears to spill.

He used is thumbs to wipe them off her cheeks, following the thin trails with his lips; soon his body moved over hers and he began to make love to her once more.

0-0-0-0-0

It was an hour or so later that Lexie woke up again – this time she wasn't so surprised to find a sleeping and thoroughly naked Jack next to her. She lifted the duvet, just to make _sure_ he was naked of course, and then giggled.

She slapped a hand over her mouth – she really didn't want to wake him up. Those blue twinkly eyes of his did things to her insides that made her a puddle of acquiescence at his feet; him knowing that would _not_ be good – she knew full well he would use them against her whenever he could.

She looked at his chest and stomach – it wasn't too hairy, thank God, as that grossed her out; just enough to make him sexy, and yet he was nicely muscled too. Not overly so; she couldn't stand the bodybuilder look, it made her gag – she had no idea why, it just did.

Jack's muscles were perfect; she gently brushed her hand over his stomach, and then down to the line of dark hair that ran from his navel all the way to his...she blushed and pulled her hand back like she'd been burnt.

Nope, she was definitely not touching_ that_ again; he was entirely insatiable as it was – she was _not_ adding fuel to that particular fire...she grinned mischievously, not right now anyway.

Her hand instead drifted to his face; even in his sleep the man damn well smiled! She pulled his lips downwards and pushed his brows into a frown. She chuckled; it didn't look anything like Jack – she knew he could yell and get mad, they had had fights after all; but it was so rare that she didn't think of this annoyed face as his.

She smoothed out the frown and left his lips alone – they immediately turned upwards again and she sighed. He really was one of the good guys, and...what was it Anna had said when he'd leant over her webcam to say hi at the hospital? Oh yeah, he was a total stud muffin! She grinned – yes he was that too.

She picked up one of his hands; quickly making sure he was still comatose – he was. She measure it against her own, inspected it; they'd held hers so often when she was in hospital. Carried her when she'd been mugged that time; caressed her..._all _of her, not more than a few hours ago...yes, these were lovely hands. She rubbed the one she was holding against her cheek, almost purring like a cat...but they weren't her favourite part of him.

She ran her fingers through his hair – it was soft; softer than she'd ever expected it to be. She loved running her fingers through it; and she'd accidentally found out by doing so, that it drove Jack wild when she played with the hair at the nape of his neck...

Finally she turned her attention to his mouth – God this man could _kiss!_ What his mouth could do should be added to her own illegal list along with his twinkly eyes, that cheeky grin and his sexy voice...that was something else that sent her into puddles of desire; put the four together and basically no female was safe - least of all her.

But for her; _the _most favourite part of Jack Gallagher – and it was a tough decision, because there were so many parts of Jack that she loved – had to be his eyes. His mischievous blue eyes, that made her blush, that made her heart turn summersaults, her insides flutter...yes, _they_ were her favourite part of him.

She looked at his lips; lightly resting together...she leant down and kissed him. His lips were firm and yet gentle too...before she could move, his hand had come up behind her and pressed her head closer to his; the kiss deepened and Lexie found herself forgetting her own name.

Finally he moved his mouth to her ear; his voice husky "Busted!"

Lexie blushed so deeply red she thought she'd self combust "you were _awake?!"_

Jack opened his eyes as she pushed away from him "it's hard to sleep when a naked woman is busily inspecting your body from toe to top..." he grinned "so, did you like what you saw?"

"I'd hardly be naked in bed with you if I didn't!" she huffed; but he could see an answering gleam in her eyes.

He reached out for her, but over his shoulder she saw the clock "oh my _God!_ Do you know what time it is! I have to get showered – Molly will need picking up in a couple of hours, so will your sister!"

She almost fell out of bed, but he grabbed at her ankle and hauled her naked body back against him "How long does it take you to get showered and dressed, woman?!" he'd chuckled.

Lexie wriggled "long enough – anyway, I've not even had any lunch yet!"

Jack's mouth crashed onto hers before he whispered into her ear "keep wriggling like that and I can guarantee you won't be eating now either!"

Lexie giggled as he started tickling her; but made another attempt at escaping – this time succeeding.

She'd only been in the shower for a few minutes when she heard the door open again, and felt a solid, obviously male, body move in beside her. Yelping as she got soap in her eye – she went to argue with him when he kissed her; the kiss quickly deepened and Jack finally whispered "I didn't want you to get lonely..."

Lexie didn't have time to think as he started kissing her again; moving so her back was to the shower wall...it was as things were just about to get interesting when she heard the front door slam. She froze; it hadn't bothered Jack, who was still busily kissing her mouth and neck, before slowly sliding down towards...Lexie's eyelids fluttered only to snap open as she heard Becca's voice.

"Lex, you here?"

"Ummm..." she fought to control her voice and managed to push a grinning Jack off her. "Yeah I'm in the shower...I...uuuhhh...I just thought I'd...ummm...shower, you know."

She rested her forehead against the cool shower tiles and closed her eyes "oh God why do I suck so _badly_ at lying?" she hissed to herself.

"Because you're an angel?" Jack whispered back with a wink; coming up behind her.

Lexie turned a horrified gaze on him, before clamping one hand over his mouth, which she could feel was _still_ grinning – and the other one making a shushing motion.

"Lex? You okay?" Becca's voice was right outside the bathroom door.

"_Don't come in!"_ Lexie almost shrieked; earning a muffled chuckle from Jack.

"Why would I?" Becca replied "are you _sure_ you're okay? Are you in any pain still? Only I'm pretty certain I could hear you moaning as I came in..."

Lexie now had both her hands clamped over Jack's mouth as he was opening chuckling now; her cheeks were so red she was sure her head was probably on fire regardless of the running water.

She buried her burning face against his chest and his arms automatically came up and held her; if she was going to self combust from sheer embarrassment, he was damn well going with her.

"No, no; I'm fine Becca – totally fine. You're home early...?" Why; why was she?

"We finished early; one of the others gave me a lift back."

"Oh right; good..." Lexie cast about for a reason to get rid of her friend so she could at least evict Jack from the shower, if not the damn house. "Ummm...I could murder one of your famous cups of tea though."

"Hmmm...sure." There was a pause "have you seen my brother?"

"J..Jack?" Lexie tried to clear her throat of the strangled squeak her voice had suddenly morphed into "why?"

"Only his bike's outside..." there was another pause whilst Lexie cast about for a reason why Jack's beloved bike would be here and he wouldn't. Finally, after a few moments silence, Becca moved away from the door "I'll put the kettle on..."

Lexie sagged with relief until she heard her friend ask, a little amused "can you ask Jack whether he wants tea too, or a coffee?"

Her brother's loud, and unmuffled, laughter followed her downstairs; unmuffled because Lexie now had her beet red face buried in her hands, and Jack had her hugged against him as he laughed...


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit! If I wanted to own any of this, trust me it would ONLY be Jack. Lol!**_

_**I was going to let this finish at the last chapter; but quite a few people pm'd me and ask me to continue it - so I thought I'd give it a go for a few more chapters. Let me know what you think. :O)**_

_**WARNING: SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES - SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

Summary: So, what's next for Jack and Lexie? JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

Lexie looked around the delivery suite and sighed nervously; she wondered how she'd got talked into all this – but she knew. She was a soft touch; it was as simple as that – kind words, a bit of flattery and she was sunk.

Now she was stuck; there was no getting out of it, she was in it until the end. Besides, birth plans were all very well, but in the cold light of day a bit of paper was not the same as a pregnant woman hurling abuse at all and sundry because of the contractions and wanting pain relief; pain relief she wasn't getting because of said birth plan.

No, no, she knew better than anyone that stating precisely what you thought you wanted early on was an error; better to allow for changes when the baby was actually making an appearance was the way to go.

She turned to Veronica "are you _sure _you don't want any medication? Because seriously, some of these midwives take the birth plan as something akin to the Bible – they would no more divert from its instructions than they would burn the American flag. Whatever you put on that bit of paper is very important; why not put a proviso at the end of that the first rule of the 'Birth Plan' is that there are no rules – when the time comes you're happy to wing it if you want to?"

Veronica smiled at her friend "Lex, it's fine – I know what I'm doing. Besides how bad can it be?"

"Veronica you're shoving a baby, a small _human being_ through a hole the size of a large grape...how bad do you _think _it can be? Me? I _know _– bloody awful, and if I was in your shoes I would be going for all the pain relief I could get, short of the epidural; and that's only because I can't have it due to my back problems since the accident."

Her friend's beatific smile faltered slightly "so what did you have when you gave birth to Molly?"

"Not much; gas and air and pethidin _and._.." Lexie went on quickly before her friend could interrupt "neither did much for me except turn me into a space monkey that swore at everyone and called them all extremely obscene names during the contractions, and then to dissolve into fits of giggles between them; though apparently the gas and air does affect people differently.

One of the midwives told me later that the woman in the delivery suite next to mine wanted to kill her husband and actually tried to get off the bed to strangle him..."

Veronica blanched "you're kidding..."

"Oh no, the midwife said she only contented herself with throwing her bottle of water and cup of ice at him because another contraction started." Lexie wagged at a hand at her friend "I _wanted_ an epidural, but by the time there was a midwife and doctor free to do it, I was too far along; that's the joys of our overworked NHS over the pond though. In fact they couldn't even give me more pethidine, so the last four _hours_ of the delivery were on gas and air alone; believe me when I say _that_ was not fun."

"But you never told me all this before" Veronica was looking a lot less sure now.

Lexie sighed "I don't like those women who go around telling horror stories to expectant first time mothers; especially single ones like you. Your life is no bowl of cherries right now since you split with your husband."

She held up a hand in defence as Veronica went to interrupt "and I know that you called Rylan and he's doing his best to make sure he gets back to you before you go into labour, he wants to marry you as soon as your divorce comes through and it's all wonderful. But you know how it can be - traffic, airlines and even work can conspire against the best laid plans and all that.

So there was no way I was filling your head full of nasty stories about terrible deliveries and nightmare babies. Not _every _delivery is dangerous and not every baby is a crier; so I want to leave it up to you and just let you know I'm here if you need me.

My only concern is the birth plan – when I had Molly it was just a "I'd like this to happen if possible; but it's not set in stone..." novelty thing; the midwives would smile nicely at you and then get on with the job of extracting junior. Nowadays it _is _set in stone, and everyone treats it like some kind of legally binding document; so all I'm saying is just _try_ to make sure it's as loose and flexible as possible, that way you have room to manoeuvre should you want to."

Veronica hugged her awkwardly around her large bump "you're a star, Lex; I hope Jack knows what a gem he's got."

"Of course he does" Jack grinned as he stepped into the room "and even if I did temporarily forget, my sister is more than happy to constantly remind me." He nodded at his colleague and friend as he wrapped his arms around Lexie's waist, his grin widening as she leant back against him so he could rest his chin on the top of her head "are you going to be alright to come tonight?"

"Sure, sure" the other doctor waved a dismissive hand "we're all going; well, with the exception of Belle..."

"_He_ wasn't invited" Lexie grinned "I said he could only come to my birthday bash if I could spike his drink; Jack wouldn't let me do that, so he's off the list."

Veronica scowled at Jack "spoilsport; a drunken Belle would've been really fun to watch..."

"He might've been a mean drunk" Jack offered with a shrug.

Lexie tilted her back to glance up at him "how could he be meaner than he already is? What would he do, kill us all; turn into the boogeyman?"

"Ha,ha such a comedian" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Are you having pie?" Veronica was obsessed with pie, especially blueberry, since getting pregnant by her, briefly ex, lover. Having decided she loved him more than her husband and, anyway, she was pregnant by him – she finished her marriage and made 'the call' (her words).

Rylan was shocked to hear from her, more shocked that she'd left her husband and utterly floored he was to be a father; but he loved her and decided to come back to LA and be with her.

"What, instead of cake?" Lexie shook her head "nope; pie can't compete with cake, Veronica; trust me. Put candles in a cake, it's a birthday cake; put candles in a pie, and someone's drunk in the kitchen."

Veronica chuckled and Jack laughed. "But you _will_ have pie, right?" her friend begged.

Lexie waved a hand "I have a blueberry one on special order just for you; it's even going to have a little card on it saying "Veronica's pie, touch it and die." She chuckled "hey, that rhymes."

Her friend chuckled "what made you want to have a party anyway?"

"I didn't; but then Bex said I should at least consider it and she nagged me about it for weeks. So I thought "well, it _is_ my birthday; I really should celebrate surviving another year in a world run by morons."

Veronica laughed out loud this time at the long suffering tone to Lexie's voice "well, _I'm _glad you're having a party; it'll be my last escape for a long while."

Lexie nodded "eighteen years or thereabouts; you do know you'd probably do less time incarcerated for murder?"

Veronica smiled "and one day that sharp tongue of yours is going to get you into serious trouble."

Her friend shrugged "it does that already; all the time – ask Jack."

"Jack's pleading the fifth" he winked at Veronica, who smiled "anyway, come on – the damn cake is not going to take itself across town to the restaurant your brother's picked out."

"I wish it would; that would be _very_ cool to watch. A self propelling birthday cake dodging traffic stops, angry cab drivers..."

"You're insane, you know that right?" Veronica grinned at her; pleased to see her so happy and her boss so relaxed.

"Yeah, well I was sane enough until I got tangled up in _his _life" she thumbed over her shoulder at Jack "then it all went to hell in a handcart."

Jack started towing her out of the room muttering about "retribution later" to which Lexie chuckled about "promises, promises".

0-0-0-0

It was only a short while later that Veronica came out of the hospital to find them still in the car park; judging by the way they were lip locked together they'd found something better to do than ferry cakes about.

Adopting an innocent look she tapped on the window; the couple inside broke apart, Jack grinning like an idiot and Lexie looking like a red tomato she was blushing so hard. Veronica gestured around the parking area as he opened the window "you're steaming up the parking lot, let alone your windows." She pulled a face at Jack "where's your bike, oh eco warrior?"

"Lexie doesn't like riding on the handlebars..."

"Not since you tipped me off them, she doesn't!" embarrassment forgotten, she was quick to defend herself.

"It was _one _time..."

"One time too many thanks; I'd rather kill the planet and remain safe, than take my life in my hands on that death bike."

Jack winked at Veronica "I said we should get a tandem..."

Lexie rose to the bait beautifully "where the hell does Molly get to sit? And don't say..." she held up a hand "the handlebars, because I could become violent."

Veronica laughed as Jack grinned at her "spoilsport; anyway I bet Molly would love it..."

"I'm sure _she _would; however I doubt my nerves would take it. Besides I _love_ my old truck; it's like me, worn out but still chugging. The truck is family, do _not _diss the truck" she folded her arms with meaning.

"Ah well, I won't get any more kissing action now" Jack sighed theatrically "cheers for that Veronica; got any more friends you can pour cold water on?"

She wandered off laughing "I'll see you later Lexie..." she heard her friend call out bye before asking Jack why he hated her beloved truck; the male backtracking that was about to be undertaken proved that even senior psychiatrists didn't really understand females any better than the next man.

0-0-0-0

As they reached the restaurant Jack looked over his shoulder at the large box the cake was in; it appeared to be still intact which, given the way Lexie drove, was a miracle.

"Did you drive like that in the UK?"

She rolled her eyes "Jack I lived in London; I learnt to drive the right way so I could pass my test, first time I hasten to add. _Then_ I learnt the 'death or glory' style of driving was the only way I was ever going to get anywhere. Cities everywhere are the same; so this is the way I drive – period."

He nodded as he peeled his hand from the grip strap "and did that style include classes in swearing and giving the finger because, honestly, I think you actually invent cuss words for some drivers that upset you."

She shrugged as she opened her door "maybe; but look, we got here didn't we?"

"Yup we did; and I can only assume your guardian angel is now going for a stiff drink before the return journey home."

They heard chuckling and both turned to see her brother stood by the restaurant door "so, you still trying to get used to her driving?"

"Shut up Zack" Lexie huffed "there is absolutely nothing wrong with my driving. I got us here with three minutes to spare..."

"Which is good" Jack deadpanned "it'll give me just enough time to kiss the ground in gratitude for arriving in one piece, especially when I thought we were going to die on more than one occasion."

Both men started laughing and she stalked past them, almost hidden by the cake box "oh everyone's a bloody comedian! Just for that you can drive home."

"Fine by me..."

"Just don't do your 'old man driving'; even Molly gets fed up."

Jack stopped laughing immediately "I do not drive like an old man..."

Lexie gratefully handed the box off to a restaurant worker muttering her thanks before rounding on the two men "oh yes you do; Jeez even Miss Daisy would say "go faster, you slow poke; I want to get home before I die..." she jabbed his shoulder with her finger and took on a shrill old lady's voice.

Zach roared with laughter "and once again my sister gets the final word. Annoying isn't it?"

Jack smiled warmly at her retreating back as she flounced over to hug Bex, well pleased with herself for having the final jab. "Yeah a bit, but it's nice to see her coming out of her shell a lot more."

Zach watched his sister laughing with Jack's twin. "I could say the same about Bex; they've been really good for each other haven't they?"

"Yeah I think they have" Jack nodded "I think they understand each other more than most. He shrugged "different mental health issues, but the same outcome – lack of self confidence, a warped view of the world around them and a wary attitude to anything new."

"I often think about what Bex said, that day when Lexie did a runner from the hospital; about how the two of them will never get better, that this is them for life now. Do you think she was right?"

His friend nodded "yeah, Bex is very pragmatic these days about her illness. She knows she'll never be cured, that without her meds she'll slip back into her old problems. Likewise Lexie accepts the fact that she'll never be very confident, never really see herself the way we do."

He turned to Zack "it's not a bad thing, but I wish it was different. Still, I fell in love with the woman she is, not how I thought she _should_ be. So for her to change too much is probably not a good thing as she wouldn't be my Lexie then."

Zack took a deep breath "you know I've fallen for your sister right?"

Jack smiled "I had noticed you two have been spending a lot of time together lately. I've got no problem with it Zack; like your sister, you've been nothing but nice and accepting to Bex. You know how she is, you know about her illness – there's no nasty surprises in store for you as you know all the bad stuff and how to handle it.

If I could say I have a best friend here it would be you; so I think I can safely say I'm fine with you dating with my sister. Besides" he grinned "I can hardly have a relationship with your kid sister and not allow you to do the same with mine. Besides I'm only a few minutes older than her, she'd tell me to go to hell if I pulled 'big brother' rank on her."

"Good point" Zack visibly relaxed.

Jack frowned slightly "were you worried I'd say no?"

His friend swallowed "well, it had crossed my mind – I mean some people would think it was weird that you're with my sister and then I fall for yours. Also you were separated from Becca for a long time; so I could understand you being super protective of her."

"Well I am, but I trust you. So let's get over there and see what they're saying now..."

Before they could move Lexie's mobile rang; she hurried over to her brother "ummmm...why is our father at the airport? What the hell have you two done _now?"_

She was met with matching innocent looks...


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit! If I wanted to own any of this, trust me it would ONLY be Jack. Lol!**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES - SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

Summary: Lexie knows Jack and her brother are up to something – but what? JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

"So? What are the two of you up to now?" she went on without giving them time to answer, but glowering as they both pointed at each other "Honest to God, you're like bloody Tweedledum and Tweedledee!" She snagged her keys "I'd better go get him; he is _not_ a happy camper, he's ranting about allsorts of stuff that makes no sense."

Zack paled visibly and grabbed her keys from her hand _"I'll_ go; it was meant to be a surprise – but one to have here, in this room...in a _crowd._ A _large _crowd with lots and _lots_ of people – _many _peop..." he stopped himself as he realised he was waffling.

Lexie's eyes narrowed as she scrutinised her brother "what are you _up_ to? Seriously _what's_ going on?"

Zack gave her a wide eyed innocent look _"nothing_; nothing is going on and I'm up to nothing. I...I will just go and collect our father...ummm...you know...from the airport. Cya" he disappeared out the door.

"He's taken my bloody keys!"

Jack shrugged and made to walk away "perhaps he fears for the rest of the motoring world's safety."

Lexie grabbed his arm "don't give me that bull, Jack – you're his best friend and regular partner in crime. If _anyone_ knows what he's up to, and is likely to be in on it too, then it's you. So, _what _is he doing?"

"He is indeed going to the airport to collect your dad."

"_And?"_

"And?"

"Stop playing the innocent; _and _why is our father even _at_ the airport - he wasn't due to visit until Christmas...that is seven _months_ away."

"All will be revealed later – there are surprises for tonight" he pulled her close and smiled down at her "I'm not telling you now."

"Hmmm..." although not entirely mollified, he could see he was getting round her.

Molly ambled up "where's uncle Zack gone looking as if Satan himself was at his heels?"

Her mother sighed and gave Jack a gentle shove, but he wouldn't take the hint merely grinning down at her daughter. "Apparently he's gone to collect your grandfather from the airport."

"Oh; oh yeah" a startled look crossed Molly's face as if suddenly remembering something important.

Lexie's eyes narrowed and she firmly pulled away from Jack this time "O_ho! _So _you_ know about it too! God, am I the only one in the dark here?"

"About what?" Molly gave her mother her very best wide eyed innocent child look; Jack wanted to clap her.

"About why my father is here when he's not due for oooh, another seven _months?_" she stopped, paled and then gave them both a horrified look "oh my God, he's getting married again isn't he? Oh God, not to the floozy, please for the love of Heaven not to the floozy!"

Jack rolled his eyes "you shouldn't call her that and..."

"What _should_ I call her then? Drunken bum? Lush? Alcoholic that won't be anonymous? Gin sodden soak? Pick one..."

Having met her father's new girlfriend only a month before when she'd travelled over with some friends and had turned up, unannounced, to meet her 'new family' and had proceeded to get so plastered she couldn't stand or speak, Jack could understand why she and her brother were so horrified. They still missed their mum deeply and this new female in their father's life was as far from their mother as you could get. 'Floozy' was one of the nicer names that the siblings called her.

Jack had to admit she wasn't the nicest person; indeed even he, who usually got along with most people, found her hard work. But to constantly refer to her as 'The Floozy' (the capitals were important apparently) to their father whenever possible was just making a bad situation worse. He smiled at her "your father is not getting married again as far as I know, and definitely not to Esmerelda."

Lexie snorted her derision "Esmerelda! Please; the only thing that woman has in common with that character from the book about Quasimodo is that she likes bells – only with her it's the whiskey version."

Veronica, who'd been listening to the entire exchange, was almost helpless with laughter; tears rained down her face as she bent over as much as she could to hold her aching stomach "please; please have mercy! If you make me laugh any harder I swear to God I'll go into labour."

Lexie grinned good-naturedly "yeah laugh it up at my expense you horrible woman – there's my father about to marry the wicked witch of the West, but I can't make her melt because she's so bloody pickled..."

Veronica held up a hand to wave off Lexie's further comments – she really felt like she might pass out she was laughing so hard. Then suddenly she was crying.

Lexie went over and hugged her "oh, hun; it's okay – seriously; life has a way of sticking it to you when you really don't want it to, but we always survive. Just when you think you've only got dry biscuits until the day you die, the real good gravy comes along; or so my granddad used to say, but then he was full of the Irish blarney."

Her friend stared up at her with a tear stained face "what if he doesn't come back for me? What if he changes his mind?"

Lexie pulled her over to a couple of chairs and sat her down "he won't; he loves you _so _much, he won't let you down."

"But..."

"But even if he did; you're a strong woman and a tough nut – you'll cope. You know why? Because you got me, the rest of my tribe, Nora and the rest of that lot of loonies at the hospital and I'm talking about the staff, not the patients; we're your friends and we'll always be there..." she paused for a moment "all 'cepting Bell anyway. But you will be a rocking single mum if the chips fall that way; but they _won't."_

"You must think I'm mad..." Veronica sighed and took the hankie that Jack had come over and offered her.

"Nope, I know from personal experience it's the hormones talking. All expectant mums, even the old hands who've had loads of kids, always worry when it gets near the end. Besides, you especially have had a lot to deal with recently, so it's not surprising you're all over the place."

Lexie patted her friend's hand "now if you go into the kitchen and ask Serge, he's the pastry chef, super nicely, then I am fairly certain he will give you one of the slices of fresh apple _pie_ I know he has stashed out there – 'kay?"

Veronica nodded and waddled off towards the kitchen; the thought of pie suddenly cheering her up. Jack took his girlfriend's hand as he took his colleague's vacant seat "you handled that really well..."

Lexie grinned and nudged his shoulder "not really; I've just been there and done that. It's awful, and the first three weeks after the baby's born will be even worse. She'll find herself standing over the crib at all hours of the night worrying that the baby's still breathing."

She shook her head a little shamefacedly "sometimes Molly would be sound asleep, she was good and slept through the night from six weeks, and I'd worry that I couldn't always hear her snuffling in her sleep...so..."

"So?" he arched an eyebrow with a cheeky grin; mischief in his eyes.

"So I used to go to her crib and prod her to wake her up; then when she cried I used to gather her up for a cuddle and rock her back to sleep – but at least I knew she was fine."

Jack chuckled "I don't think you're alone in doing that; I'm almost sure my mother did the same to me and Becca."

"Oh well, that's good then – like I said, all expectant/new mums are fruit loops. Lack of sleep; a body that wonders why the hell you would push something the size of a really big bowling ball through a hole the size of a pea and pays you back accordingly; hair that resembles greasy spaghetti no matter what you do to it, and a mind that refuses to move beyond whether the baby is breathing, needs a feed or diaper change will always reduce us females to piles of goo begging Life for mercy."

Jack hugged her to him "don't ever change Lex; no matter what, you always make me smile."

"Yeah, well, it's either that or cry..." but she grinned up at him as he bent his head to kiss her soundly.

0-0-0-0

As she wandered off to make sure Veronica was okay and whether Serge was trying to fight her off the other pies; Jack wondered what she was going to do to him and her brother later when the truth came out. He figured instant death was probably not an option; she would definitely want to make them suffer – he wondered again about the sanity of their actions, but both men realised their females were not the most forthcoming when it came to self confidence.

Their idea was the only way to go; they'd deal with the fallout afterwards...assuming they lived long enough. Either way, for once in his life Jack really wasn't sure which way the chips would fall this time...after all, parties were not Lexie's idea of fun to start with - add 'surprises' into that and he was fairly sure that blood _would_ be spilt, and was almost certain it was going to be his.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit! If I wanted to own any of this, trust me it would ONLY be Jack. Gallagher. Lol!**_

_**WARNING: **__**NONE NEEDED FOR THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

Summary: Lexie's getting suspicious; but the arrival of Jack and Becca's parents certainly take her off the scent... JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

It was a while later that Zack appeared with their father; a brief visit of 48 hours a few months before to reassure himself that his daughter was definitely recovering was not the same as a proper visit.

However when he hurried over to hug her and tell her how much he liked Jack and how proud of her and Molly he was, Lexie was suspicious. There were tears in his eyes and Zack was behind him, fidgeting restlessly and anxious to move him on. Her father was not the crying sort and her brother was never normally this edgy...

Lexie wondered what the hell was going on; she knew she wasn't ever going to be a party animal, but was her reluctance to have them really so bad as to reduce her father to tears and her brother to a fidgety mess when she did agree?

Before she could grill her father, she noticed two people standing by the doors to the restaurant. Just then Veronica came of the kitchens with her mouth stuffed with pie and a wrapped up slice in either hand – in the pie fight it seemed Veronica had won. "Jack" she called muffled by the food in her over filled mouth "your...mum is here with...ummm..." she stopped shrugged and wandered over to Lexie; grinning she held the two slices aloft "yum, _pie!"_

Lexie smile and shook her head; but her attention kept wandering to the couple by the door. She knew that both the Gallagher siblings adored their mother; however, their feelings about their stepfather, James, were more reserved. Becca, whilst appearing fond of him, didn't say much to him if she could help it apparently. The reasons varied; but Becca, ever the lover of a quiet life, seemed to merely get on with him to keep the peace.

Lexie knew that Jack _deeply_ resented his stepfather for "tossing away" (his words) his sister like she was rubbish because of her illness. So there was an uneasy truce between him and his stepfather; all for the sake of his mother.

However, Lexie hadn't met them and, if it hadn't been for Veronica calling out, she wouldn't have recognised them. She excused herself from her friend and wandered over "Mr and Mrs Gallagher?"

The man frowned "it's Mr and Mrs _Stroud _actually; the children refused to change their names. Who are _you?"_

"I'm Lexie" she forced a smile; if she was honest she was already disliking this man "Jack's girlfriend."

She blushed, as she always did when she called herself that – it always made Jack chuckle; but for her it was so weird to have someone as great as Jack who _wanted_ her to address herself as his.

"Ah, Alexandra" the man nodded "nice to meet you; we've heard a _lot_ about you – you're all Jack _and_ Rebecca talk about when they call." He paused "well, Rebecca doesn't call; but she writes and her mother is happy enough with that – still, all her letters are full of you."

He sounded both disappointed and irritated with his stepchildren; Lexie wasn't sure if it was because they hadn't taken his surname, if it was because they mentioned her a lot, or just because he felt they'd disappointed him some other way. Certainly it was clear he wasn't happy with Becca because she wrote instead of called.

She smiled again "I don't usually get called Alexandra; everyone just calls me Lexie."

As he looked down his nose at her, Jack's mother fidgeted uncomfortably next to him "I assume your parents took time to name you such a beautiful name as Alexandra; why then would you shorten it to something so...unusual?" it was clear that he didn't like her nickname.

"Well, Lexie is what I've always been called – from as early as I can remember. Even my beloved late mum, God rest her, only called me Alexandra when I was in trouble – and she was the one who'd picked my name. The same goes for my brother Zack; his full name is actually Zachary, but he never gets called that by the rest of us."

"Hmmmm...a most unusual family then" he looked around the room as if he was now dismissing her. Lexie decided she could completely understand why Jack and Bex didn't like this pompous idiot. Her mouth set in a mutinous line.

"Well, perhaps we are Mr _Stroud;_ but we've all found we've done rather well despite having such...unusual nicknames." She gave a loaded pause "by the way have you met Dr. Carl Belle yet? Something tells me the two of you would get on wonderfully well."

She nodded to Margo, Jack's mum, who merely stared at her in quiet disbelief; she ignored the choking going on where Veronica had accidentally breathed in pie crumbs after gasping at the exchange and she turned to walk over to where she'd seen the cake being put out by the restaurant staff.

James Stroud reached out and grabbed her arm; Veronica turned and fled to find Jack – this could get nasty; it was obvious that one of the few things that Jack and Becca had not told their parents was that Lexie had a terrible temper. The last thing they needed was Lexie breaking Jack's stepfather's nose; though whilst that would never lead to a lasting family friendship, Veronica did wonder if Jack and Becca would be secretly pleased...

"I don't like your tone young lady" he grumbled "I am tired enough of Jack speaking to me as if _I'm_ the problem, without having you doing so as well."

Lexie looked coolly enough at him; but something about her whole demeanour had him hurriedly letting go of her arm - just as Jack arrived. Gone was the mischievous humour from earlier; now he was angry "don't touch her" he growled at his stepfather as he pushed in front of his girlfriend "don't you dare..."

Lexie patted his arm "its fine Jack, honestly." Before he could protest she reached up and, taking his face in her hands to bring him closer, she kissed him. It was a featherlight touch, but his mother could see him melt into it and immediately calm down; his arms wrapping around Lexie's waist as he pulled her close and kissed her properly.

It was obvious to her that her son was very much in love with the little spitfire before her; she worried that making an enemy of Lexie would end up alienating both of her children for good. After all, there was certainly no love lost between them and their stepfather; even Becca only kept the peace because she hated confrontation and not because she was fond of him. If Lexie, too, decided to ostracise him then there would be little chance of her seeing any of them again...

Lexie drew back and Jack looked down at her, the mischief slightly lighting his eyes once more as he muttered huskily "that wasn't fair; you cheated."

She smiled as she shrugged and kissed his nose "all's fair in love and war" she whispered and he smiled back at her. But all the love and humour left her face as she turned to his stepfather – this time standing slightly in front of Jack, his arms still linked loosely around her waist "you know, Mr Stroud, it's one thing for your stepchildren to dislike you – everyone knows step families find it notoriously difficult to get along – but if a complete stranger who's only now meeting you for the first time dislikes you after a single conversation; then I think that speaks volumes about _you,_ not everyone else."

He went to speak, but she held up a hand "perhaps you should think about the possibility that you _are_ the 'problem' and not Jack_._" Again James Stroud went to say something, but Lexie ignored him "I've dealt with people like you before Mr Stroud; people who bully with words just as effectively as people who bully with fists. It's not clever and it certainly won't make people like you. Oh and, for the record, I am neither that young or a lady – as I think you will have gathered by now."

As she paused he merely stood open mouthed at what he considered her impertinence. Lexie drew herself up to her full 5'5" and glared at him as if he was a misbehaving toddler "now, this is to be a happy family occasion. I don't 'do' parties as a rule Mr Stroud, as anyone here will tell you; but when I am forced into them I do like them to be fun and enjoyable for everyone.

If you think these two simple requirements are going to be beyond you then I suggest you leave until after it's finished and then, perhaps tomorrow, Jack and Becca can meet up with you and their mum. However, if you choose to stay, then you will _not_ go around verbally bullying everyone you consider beneath you; or people who are daring not to treat you as the king of the castle.

We already have two alpha males in this family – Jack and my brother; we really don't need, or want, a third, it's completely unnecessary. So I expect to see you and Mrs Stroud at least _appear_ to be having a good time should you stay; it really is that simple."

She turned and grabbed Jack's hand, towing him away even as he continued to glare at his stepfather. Jack's mother sighed "oh James, why do you go out of your way to upset Jack and Becca – you know how they feel about Lexie, why deliberately goad her like that?"

He shrugged "I didn't like her tone, she merely pretended to be friendly; but, as I suspected, that hellion son of yours had already poisoned her mind against me – so I decided to make my own stand immediately."

"It would seem she _was _being friendly James and you managed to alienate her all on your own, with no help at all from Jack."

Her husband shrugged again "I don't care; at least she knows now I'm not to be trifled with..."

Margo sighed as she realised James had understood nothing of what had been said to him. Jack came over to his mother as his stepfather moved away to speak to Becca "tonight is really important to me mum, _really_ important – if he screws this up for me, either by accident or on purpose, I will never forgive him; I swear to you on my life, I will _never_ forgive him."

His voice was calm and showed how much he meant what he said; she nodded "I'll do what I can..."

"I wanted _you_ here because this is a one off thing; I won't ever do it again because this will be my future set, and I knew it would mean a lot to you to be here – Lexie hates parties, I'm surprised she even went along with it. As far as I'm concerned it shows how much Becca means to her; she wanted Lex to have the party and so she agreed."

His mother nodded "I know she's very fond of her; James thinks it's because of you and..."

Jack shook his head "I knew he'd think that, but it isn't; she was friends with Becca before I even came on the scene, and you both know that as well as I do."

He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair; a sure sign his emotions were all over the place "but if you can't keep him leashed, then take him to the hotel and I'll just ring you later and you can listen to everything on the phone. I will _not_ let him spoil this..."

Margo sighed and nodded once more as she interrupted her son's muted anger "alright Jack; we'll just wait and see for now, I..."

Before she could say more Lexie appeared, her face concerned as she looked at Jack "you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he smiled at her "I've got you at a birthday party and your own to boot; I call that a double win."

Lexie continued to frown and then impulsively hugged him "don't let things get you down, tonight's supposed to be fun; I saw you rubbing a hand through your hair, you only do that when you're getting annoyed or exasperated."

Margo's eyebrows rose; Jack was at least ten before she realised the same thing. Lexie gave her a fake sad face "I know that Mrs Stroud because he does it the most with me, and if you see any grey hair I can pretty much guarantee that's my fault too..."

Jack's mother's face softened "please call me Margo; and I sincerely doubt that – Jack's just a control freak; still in the closet, but one none the less."

Lexie crowed with delight as Becca came over with her stepfather in tow "see!" She jabbed Jack in the shoulder _"I_ told you that and now your mum's confirmed it – you _are_ a closet control freak."

Becca nodded "oh yeah, he so is – did I tell you about the time when he was _eleven_ that he rearranged his sock draw so the colours followed a pattern, because mum just stuffed them in any old way?"

Lexie looked at Jack who rolled his eyes, as she grimaced "that's not a control freak, Bex; that's just plain weird." But then she burst out laughing and dragged her friend away as they continued chatting and giggling about Jack's control freakery as a child. He turned to his mother "look at them; how could _anyone_ think those two weren't the best of friends?"

As he stalked off, Margo turned to her husband "James..." she began with a tone that told him she would brook no argument "about tonight..."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit! If I wanted to own any of this, trust me it would ONLY be Jack Gallagher. Lol!**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME MILD SWEARING - SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Author's note: the two stories regarding the chocolate are both completely true and happened to me.**

Summary: So, Lexie doesn't like Jack's step father any more than he does; James' not overstruck on her either. What does Jack think of it all? JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

Everyone left the restaurant so they could go home and get changed for the party; it helped that the owner was a personal friend of Zack's and was letting them use the function room at the back for a donation to his favourite charity – something Zack was very happy to do; it also meant they could come and go as they pleased. The big plus was that the food there was brilliant, and she was thrilled they were going to do their special chocolate dessert for the sweet section of the buffet; at least that part was going right – as for the people...hmmm...

Veronica was alternately in gales of laughter or floods of tears even as she was leaving; Lexie was convinced she could go into labour at any second, literally, as she'd been the same just before she'd had Molly. It was clear that Rylan Moore was going to be on a knife edge, by her reckoning at least, as to whether he made it back in time for the delivery of his baby or not.

Still, Lexie would keep her fingers crossed that all would be well tonight for her friend. She would keep everything else crossed that James Stroud behaved himself; she had to admit that, after spending only about half an hour in his company, she didn't like the man.

He seemed nice, but his words were not as pleasant as was implied and she disliked slyness like that – she believed if you were going to criticise someone, just come out and do it; don't do it in such a way that if they take affront you can pretend you didn't mean it the way they knew you did. Carl Belle could learn a lot from James Stroud of that she was sure; Belle was in your face patronising, James was much more artful about it.

Becca seemed okay with her stepfather being around; she was all for keeping the peace to spare her mum any embarrassment. However, Jack – who was usually so affable – was not as accommodating and seemed as antagonistic to his stepfather as James was to him.

She turned to look at Jack who was making coffee before flopping on the sofa; it seemed like she and Molly had lived with him forever instead of a month. She liked his apartment a lot; and they'd decided she'd move in with him, rather than he with her. There was a room for Molly that was, thankfully, no smaller than her old room; because the child had some serious junk with her, even after throw outs for the move.

Becca was staying in her old place; Lexie was still uncertain enough about the long term success of her relationship with Jack for her to ensure she retained a bolt hole, should things go belly up between them. So letting his sister, and her best friend, stay there seemed like an excellent solution for everyone.

It meant Becca was independent; but in a way that Lexie, Jack and Zack could help if needed without it seeming too intrusive as she was, technically, her landlord. As for Jack, he had absolutely no intention of ever letting Lexie go; indeed he seemed really happy with life these days – even Belle's carping at him was ignored for the most part. However, if he wondered at the way his previously minimalist apartment had become so cluttered he didn't say.

Now he was slouched on the sofa pensively sipping coffee and staring into nothing; a frown pulling his brows down. She put her own cup on the coffee table in front of him, before leaning over and rubbing her fingers between his eyes "hey, you don't look like you when you do that; it's creepy, like some kind of invasion of the eyebrow snatchers."

He grinned and used his free hand to pull her onto his lap "you have a certain way with words Mrs Holloway; they always cheer me up."

She grinned back but then waved an arm at the stuff around the open plan area "what about all this though; are you alright with this cluttering up of your space? I mean I do tell Molly to keep it in her room and I keep taking it back there, but before I've even got back to where I started it's migrated out here again."

He shook his head "it's fine; I can stand the clutter - it's attached to you and Molly." He kissed her briefly before continuing "besides, I'm sure you think my mum is the epitome of good taste and elegant living; but her house is the soul of kitsch collectibles. James has made her move it because it was getting so ridiculous; so it's gone into her sewing room and what wouldn't fit has, apparently, been boxed up and put in the attic. So this" he wagged a hand "is child's play compared to my mum. Trust me when I say you're in the minor leagues in clutter compared to her."

Lexie looked dubiously at the chaos her daughter could generate single-handedly, not to mention her own stuff – though Molly's jumble certainly far outweighed her own "I find that hard to believe; I reckon my daughter was a magpie in a previous life. I worry that, if she doesn't find the right guy, she'll end up a little old lady with a house full cats and only a path to the various things she needs, like the toilet and bed – the rest of her place will be floor to ceiling garbage and she'll live on tv dinners because she can't find the kitchen."

Jack chuckled "this from the woman who has a twenty year old bar of chocolate – I swear that thing must be fossilised by now."

Lexie had the good grace to blush, but defended herself "yeah_, but_ that was bought for me by my mum's best friend the week before she died. Plus it was the last time I saw her..."

"I know, I know – it's sentimental; and then there's the two year old tube of chocolates that spell out "I luv my mom" that Molly bought you for mother's day that's still in the fridge uneaten; and which will no doubt one day join the growing fossilised sweet collection. Molly says they're the only times you've never, as she put it, "scarfed down the chocolate."

Lexie nodded "guilty as charged; but in both cases it would seem criminal to eat chocolate that has so much love and memories attached. My mum's friend got me that bar of chocolate because I had the flu; she didn't complain about the liver cancer eating away at her, oh no it was my flu she worried about; yet a week later she was gone. As for Molly, well she knows I love any chocolate, but that was special and so..."

He put down his cup and kissed her thoroughly before she could finish and then smiled at her; she opened her eyes a little dreamily "now who's cheating?" she murmured with her own smile.

He sighed, resting his forehead against hers; becoming very pensive again "about James..."

She leant back so she could see his expression, and pressed a finger to his lips "shh; its fine – he thinks he's right about everything, big whoop. Listen, if I can cope without killing Carl Belle by now, who's a lot more in your face with his rudeness, then I think James is going to live through one night."

Jack kissed her finger before pulling her hand away "that's fine for you; for me, I'm not so sure..."

Lexie shook her head at him and grinned in delight "so _he's_ your heel."

"My heel?" Jack was perplexed; though it was something he was getting used to with Lexie – particularly when he thought about the verbal shorthand she had with his sister. They could hold entire conversations without actually finishing a sentence, leaving him and Zack completely confused.

"Your Achilles heel; the one thing that _really_ makes you angry - it's amazing; you frown and everything. There were me and Molly, even Zack, thinking you never got genuinely mad – well, not really – and we were so wrong. We felt you were impervious to being anything more than irritated or annoyed; but here's your stepfather to prove to us how wrong we were."

She chuckled "you get so grouchy, you scowl and he's not even here; it's really funny..."

Jack sighed and pressed his forehead to hers once more "am I really that bad?"

She hugged him to her; one thing Jack was quickly realising was that when she loved you, Lexie did it with her whole heart. She didn't overdo it though; he knew that if he was more reticent about her affection, then she would be less demonstrative to accommodate that about him.

However, the fact that he loved all the hugging and kissing, as well as other things – he stifled the smirk at _that_ thought - meant that she was more than happy to respond. Though he had to admit that she was still a little bit unwilling to be too affectionate in public; amongst friends was one thing, but out in the street was entirely different.

She'd told Becca it was because she was scared that someone would come up say that an ugly woman like her "couldn't have someone as wonderful as Jack" – it made him so sad that she still thought like that; but he hadn't mentioned it to her because he didn't want break his sister's confiding in him, so Lexie didn't know that he was aware of her real fears for not really wanting PDAs.

But that was why the kiss in front of his mum and James had surprised him so much tonight. However, the rest of the time she was at least happy to hold hands; so he could touch her like that when they were out – and he did so like to touch her...

"Am I?" he repeated, dragging himself back to the now before he hauled her off to the bedroom for some serious touching.

She smiled and kissed his forehead, completely unaware of where his thoughts had been heading "nope; personally I'm surprised you haven't killed him already. You grew up with him; I only spent about half an hour in his company and wanted to punch him – you _definitely _have the right to be pissed at him."

She nodded, her eyes twinkling "it'd be like me growing up with Belle for my brother – trust me when I say he would _not_ have lived to an old age; in fact I doubt he would've lived to his _current _age."

"Aww, you're just being nice to me because I have finally shown my fatal flaw – but see, I am _not_ perfect."

Lexie rolled her eyes as she moved to stand up "oh, that old chestnut; are you _still_ miffed that I said you were perfect?" She knew he still thought she'd insulted him by calling him perfect when they fought that time at Zack's.

He pulled her back more fully into his lap "oh no, no escaping for you; I think that I have now proven that I'm far from perfect, James would vouch for that; and you need to be punished for thinking I was..." he then proceeded to set about kissing her into oblivion.

Well, until Molly came in and made a gagging sound "ewww! Get/a/_room;_ jeez, seeing old folks kissing is _not_ cool, trust me."

Lexie gave her daughter a smirk "listen here kiddo, one day you too will be this old..."

"Yeah, but not for like, a _hundred _years!" she ran off laughing as her mother gave a scandalised gasp and pretended to move to chase her.

Jack looked at the child's retreating back with a grin "she's cute; ever wanted more?"

Lexie looked at him askance "are you _crazy?_ One of Molly is enough; I mean _I_ adore..."

"We..."

"Fine; _we_ adore her – I'm just not sure the rest of the world would love another one of her that much." She grinned "I doubt James would; did you hear what she said to him this afternoon?"

"Nope; what did she say?"

"Mr Stroud, I should really point out the strict zoning regs for this place that my mum will rigorously enforce; so will Jack." Lexie couldn't keep the chuckle down as she continued "so your stepdad frowns and says "what zoning regulations?" and starts peering round for the certificates. So Molly gives him an innocent look and replies "the main one is the 'no whining' zone that encompasses the entire building. Break that and you're in dangerous waters; my mum especially isn't keen on the whole whining thing and I don't think Jack's a fan either – just an FYI for you."

Jack continued to grin, imagining his stepfather's horror at such cheek "what did James do?"

"He glared and told her that he didn't think people liked anyone with a sarcastic attitude; she just grinned and said that sarcasm wasn't an attitude, it was an art form."

Jack laughed out loud "really? What did my stepfather say to that? Especially as he's of the 'seen and not heard' brigade where kids are concerned..."

"He said she should learn to control her "smart mouth"; Molly shrugged and said that as far as she was concerned sarcasm was not only what made life tolerable, but it was also the only thing that made her stop short of killing arrogant, stupid people. The way she said it almost implied that he would be her first victim..."

Jack was still laughing "that's my girl; she has a smart mouth, just like her mother – so, for once in his life, James is right. However, I wouldn't have it any other way..."

He made to kiss her again, but she dodged up and out of his reach "listen we've still got this damn party to go to and if I don't show up it will be your sister doing the killing, trust me."

Jack just grinned as he let her tug him off the sofa and towards the bedroom, only allowing himself a moment's disappointment that it wasn't for another reason altogether; but Lexie wasn't wrong about his sister and he knew all the blame if they were late would be laid squarely at his door. He grimaced to himself as he replied "I'm right behind you..."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit! If I wanted to own any of this, trust me it would ONLY be Jack Gallagher. Lol!**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME MILD SWEARING - SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**To recent Guest - THANK YOU **for the lovely reviews; I was about to leave it, thinking I'd been writing recently more for my own amusement than anything else. Now you've inspired me to give it the ending I'd originally intended (a few chapters away yet). Here's a question for you though; my daughter loves this story and said it work well, with relevant details changed of course, as a book in it's own right...what do *you* think?

Summary: So, everyone's there for the party – the time for revelations is approaching... JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Thirty**_

Lexie was really not sure about the dress; it wasn't the colour or anything, it was just the fact it was a _dress - _end of. She didn't normally wear them; especially something this..._floaty._ In retrospect she didn't know what had possessed her to buy the damn thing; probably Becca saying she looked great – who knew she was as much a sucker for vanity as the next woman? She sighed and tugged at it some more, at least it wasn't pink; God, she loathed that colour – the only thing that could make it worse was if it had been pink and somehow fluffy too; the thought alone made her want to vomit.

Jack saw her shudder and smiled "thinking that at least it's not pink and fluffy?"

She glanced at him through the mirror "right, so you're telepathic now?"

He chuckled "nope, but it's clear that you aren't sure about the dress and the shudder meant you were thinking about how much worse it could be; for you that would be pink and fluffy."

"Pink and fluffy would be _horrific,_ not just 'worse' buster."

He slipped his arms round her waist as he came up behind her "you look great; it's black, it floats away from your body, it's knee length so shows off your great legs, and only clings in all the right places – it's not pink, fluffy, or shiny. If we had more time I'd be delighted to show you how much I like you in it, by helping you _out_ of it." He smirked at the dark blush that immediately ghosted her cheeks; he lowered his head and kissed the spot where her neck joined her shoulder making relax slightly into him. He smiled against her skin as they locked gazes in the mirror "it's only lacking in skulls to really show it's actually your kind of thing."

She chuckled herself now and moved a little away from him to get a better look at the offending garment "wrong; I don't do floaty, honest. But you are right about the skulls though." She tipped her head to one side "now _that_ would look cool."

Molly entered the room "what would?"

"This dress being covered in skulls." Lexie saw her daughter staring "what?" Then her face fell at her daughter's stunned expression "does it look _that _bad; should I change? I mean I have a really nice black suit in there somewhere..." she nodded towards her half of Jack's wardrobe.

"No, mum; God, _no_ – you look..." Molly cast about for the right word "awesome; _really_ awesome."

Jack squeezed Lexie as her eyes brightened suspiciously, "yeah, totally" he murmured into her ear. He spun her round causing the tears to spill, but he wiped them away with his thumbs "now, finish getting ready and we can get this show on the road."

Lexie grinned at him and kissed him quickly "if I fall over in these heels I am personally going to do a tap dance on your back."

Jack rolled his eyes "yeah, yeah; promises, promises. In the famous words of Kylie, "I should be so lucky."

"You are a strange and weird man Jack Gallagher" Lexie noted as she hopped about trying to fit the slimline heeled shoes onto feet that were more used to trainers or hiking boots.

0-0-0-0

They arrived at the party in good time; Veronica was already there...rubbing the small of her back. Lexie made a mental note to keep her pal close just in case her waters broke. However, the thought of James Stroud slipping and falling into the amniotic fluid of a woman going into labour right there at the party did make her chuckle. She decided that she had a pretty warped sense of humour but that people like James brought out the evil in her, so technically it wasn't her fault.

She also noted that Rylan was obviously still 'in transit' judging by the fact that Veronica was alone...except for at least three slices of pie. Zack came over "your friend is close to exploding – she's eaten three pieces of blackcurrant pie on top of that lot already. I wouldn't be in the least surprised if she actually gave birth to a selection of apple, mincemeat and of course the ubiquitous blueberry pies instead of a baby." He then noticed what she was wearing "wow, you look...different."

She glared at him "if I could actually balance on one foot in these stupid heels, I'd kick you..."

"No, I meant it nicely – honest. I meant different in a good way; _really."_

Before she could say anything in reply a huge man entered with a small boy who Jack recognised as James. "Hey couz!" the giant boomed across the room at Lexie, striding over to envelope her in a bear hug.

"Byron, you made it!" A delighted Lexie was swallowed up once more by the titan before them. Jack looked up...and up..._that _was Byron; surely not _the_ Byron? He turned to Zack "is that the Byron whose nose she broke?"

Lexie's brother grinned "oh yeah the one and only; my little sister was a sight to behold when we were kids. Mum would get her dolled up in pretty little dresses, with cute little ribbons in her super long pigtails, black little mary janes and bright white knee high socks to go visiting...only to be subsequently confronted later the same day with said kid sister trying to garrot Byron, or one of our other cousins with her own pigtail, ribbon or even her bare hands because they'd dared to tease her about her hair, glasses or something else.

She'd have blood on her nose where she'd been fighting, her hair askew and mud everywhere else. Sufficed to say Byron's wasn't the only familial nose to get crunched by her bony little knuckles over the years."

"Yours?"

"No, I was fairly safe because she was too scared of the wrath of mum if she hurt me too much; but others in the family not so much." He shook his head and smiled ruefully "I remember once a particular cousin punching her in the face and her scoffing at it, saying he "hit like a girl" before splitting his lip like a melon. She had a black eye like you wouldn't believe for a week, but proudly told our granddad that he "should see the other kid."

"Quite the scrapper then?"

"Yeah, definitely; see Lexie was always a tomboy – cutesy dresses, pretty little princesses and stuff like that left her stone cold. She'd rather climb trees, fight and dig in the dirt with the rest of us; in her defence she was the only girl amongst a clan of boys for a long time – she was thirteen before the next female child came into the family; beyond hope by then."

"What did your mum think?"

"I reckon she was kind of sad for a while when she realised that Lex was never going to be the 'girly' type of daughter she sort of wanted. But then, as we got older, I think she was really proud of the way Lexie would stand her ground and generally not be browbeaten by the cousins and stuff; course she was though, not by family naturally, but other people.

As you no doubt know, she was bullied unmercifully at school - but she never told mum until years later as she didn't want her to worry. I know it scarred her though; Lexie was much quieter after that. Then there was the nasty boyfriend and she really retreated at that point; always wanting to kind of blend in to the paintwork, hated being noticed for anything - she's not really changed since."

Jack looked at the woman still chatting animatedly to the giant who towered above her; he would've liked to have met that Lexie, the one who wasn't so afraid of living, of love – the one who met the world head on, before life changed her so drastically. But it would only be a meeting, the Lexie that was here now was the one he was in love with and he wouldn't want to change her for anything.

Besides, she was still a fighter; just when cornered, otherwise her first instinct was to run. But the need to defend herself, or people who weren't able to do it for themselves, was still there; wasn't the incident with Carlisle's father a case in point and the way she disliked Belle so much for hating on _him_? His stepfather too was another example; she saw James for what he was, and would certainly be able to face him off if the occasion rose of that Jack had no doubt.

Byron coming over and pumping his arm enthusiastically broke his train of thought "good to finally meet you Jack!" he boomed, causing the other man to flinch as the decibels flexed his eardrums a little too forcefully for comfort. "Our Lexie's told me so much about you; James too – you're quite the hero apparently!" a deafening roar of laughter washed over him as Lexie merely rolled her eyes; long used to her cousin's huge voice to go with his matching size.

"Byron? Hey, By?!" She called up to him "inside voice, remember? We're not trying to chat with people in Kathmandu, Jack's right in front of you..."

Another roar of laughter met this and he nodded "sure, sure – don't want you breaking my nose again..."

Lexie sighed "seriously? I doubt I could reach it without a ladder these days; but I could certainly do some serious damage to your shins though." She pointed to her shoes "these babies are killing _me,_ so I can only hope they'd do the same to your ankles..."

Jack realised that with people she'd known a long time and loved deeply, there were no barriers, no walls or guards to protect her. This was the genuine Lexie; the real one that so few actually saw. He knew she was becoming the same with him, but it was slow – _so _slow; but it was happening. He had time, he could wait – hell, he'd wait forever if he had to; she was worth it - he only thought she felt the same about him; despite everything about her obvious way with him and him saying to her repeatedly, she'd never actually told him she loved him. But, tonight would be the real proof of her feelings for him...

0-0-0-0

As the party got going and more people turned up, Lexie found herself greeting people she hadn't even known were invited – Carlisle, minus Deeogee for one rare occasion, with his grandma; David and Tyrone arrived together and laughed about how Tyrone was now David's housemate.

Apparently all the vampire paraphernalia David had had been binned on Tyrone's orders, and the two of them had even been on a brief vacation to Hawaii where they'd met a couple of girls. Whilst David had smothered himself in sunscreen, hid under an enormous parasol during the day and much preferred going out at night, at least it was a start.

Lexie had hugged them both and told them to keep it up; David was still suspicious that she was a vampire but at least he kept it to himself. Jack was working with him, and helping him with his fear of death; but he felt it was unlikely the other man would admit his girlfriend was one of the undead, assuming he even knew. Besides, David knew, as did all the other guests, what this was all really for and so felt tonight was the not the night for voicing his ideas about whether or not Lexie was really a vampire.

Tyrone had admitted to his new best friend that he'd had quite the crush on Lexie when they first met – still did if he was honest. Yet, despite her brushing off his questions about her feelings for Jack (she always seemed to get embarrassed talking about them) they were definitely there for all to see when the two were together. It saddened him in one way because she was out of his reach; but in another it was good to see someone as damaged as him finally being happy – it gave him hope for himself.

However, as Lexie was the way she was – having so many defences up to protect herself – he did wonder how she was going to cope with what Jack had planned for tonight. He did still think the psychiatrist was perhaps not following his own advice to 'go with the flow' that he gave to David; but then again he had to admit that, if it had been him in the doc's shoes, he too would be doing everything he could to hang on to her...

0-0-0-0

Of course Lexie was oblivious to all this; well, not entirely - she was certainly suspicious that this whole event was a lot more than a mere birthday party. But she was also in the dark enough not to be aware of what was being planned...which was probably a good thing; she'd would've headed for the hills otherwise..


End file.
